Phantom Reincarnated
by familyguyfreak
Summary: Will the story of the Phantom be changed for better or worse when a young woman mistakenly crosses his path? Finally Updated!
1. 1870?

whoo hoo!!!! first chapter!!!!!!!

Rating: T for language and what not.

Disclaimer : Don't own POTO but I do own the other characters since most of the events and characters that will be mentioned toward the end are real people and/or events. mixture of both book and 2004 movie with slight changes.

**1870?**

I buy the POTO movie from a store downtown and bring it home. I live alone since I refuse to live in a group home at age 15. I put the DVD in and skip straight to the menu screen. I press "play movie" and instead of the movie playing the whole screen becomes lit with a blinding light. I somehow get pulled into the light and close my eyes. Soon I am falling for a long time until I hit solid ground. I open my eyes and see a carriage coming toward me.

"Ah!" I yell bracing myself for the pain and closing my eyes.

"Whoa!" I hear someone say and hear the horse come to a stop a few feet away. "Are you all right?" I open my eyes and see Raoul looking at me.

"Whoa. Raoul? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Do I know you?" He gives me an odd look which is kind of funny to see on Raoul's face.

"Where am I?"

"Paris."

"What?! Don't tell me, this is 1870?" He looks at me like I'm stupid or something.

"Yes. What is that you're wearing?"

"Clothes, I hope." I say trying to sit up and grabbing my head.

He laughs. "Yes, I understand that, but why those clothes?"

"Well, I don't really live here. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Well I am about to be late for a meeting. Are you all right on your own?"

"Actually, if you're going near Opera Populaire could you take me along with you?"

"Yes."

He helps me up and I get in the carriage. We arrive at Opera Populaire and it is amazing. He heads inside and I follow him where he ignores me and goes to meet with the new managers/owners of the opera house. I see the real Carlotta who Minnie Driver imitated very well in the movie. I laugh quietly as she starts ordering people around and then, dare I say it, begins singing a solo. I hear a small creak of the rafters above me and see a shadow moving across them. Soon Carlotta is "shut up" by a prop falling almost completely on her and she soon struts out of the theatre followed by everyone else. The light has gone from the theatre and I am alone in the darkness.

"Thank you so much, people! leave me alone in the darkness because I'm different...god..."

" I would not say alone." I hear a low voice say in the darkness.

"AH!" I squeak out freezing in place.

"Frightened of the phantom I presume?"

"Wait. The _real phantom_ is _here_? No I'm not frightened. Where are you?"

"Behind you. Why aren't you in your room?"

I turn around and only see more darkness. "I don't have a room. I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Did your parents not send you here?"

"My parents are dead. The rest of the story would sound impossible to you. It is actually impossible to me, yet it happened."

"You may sit on the stage if you'd rather tell your story there."

"I cannot see anything in this darkness."

"I could help you, put out your hand." I put out my hand and feel a leather-gloved hand gently grab mine. I am tugged along for about a minute then we stop. "You may sit here."

I sit and I think he sits too. "Thank you. Well I'm from 2006, not 1870. How I got here was I put in a Phantom of the Opera movie, or moving pictures in your time, and I went into the television. I don't know why I'm here though."

"POTO? Moving pictures of me?"

I sigh. "Yes."

"Does they ...show…me?" He asks hesitantly.

"What's behind the mask? Yes they do."

"Then how can you near me or even talk to me when I have this repulsive carcass? "

I smile in the dark. " I don't care Erik. I mean I've never seen_ you _but I have an idea of it."

"I'm sure what ever you saw was bad enough." he says quietly.

" So you believe me then?"

"Indeed I do."

"Monsieur Erik, I am Kerin." I put my hand out in front of me and feel it be grabbed by a cold hand not a leather glove. I smile knowing the real phantom trusts me.

"Tell me more of this television you speak of."

"Well it's like seeing something happen only you aren't actually where it's taking place. I actually am where something is going to take place yet it's confidential information. I will however tell you it involves you and your opera house and hopefully the ending turns out happy. You deserve a happy ending."

"Thank you for acknowledging that it is my opera house. Come, you may stay with me." I reach my hand out for him since I cannot see at all. A leather-gloved hand grabs mine and I am lead through the dark. Suddenly there is some light leading down a staircase. He's in front of me so I can't see him. We are soon at the lake and we get in the boat to his lair. Even though we're in the bowels of the opera house Erik's architecture makes it beautiful and I can only wait until we arrive at his home.

I wrote this about a year when I actually_ was _15 and I didn't alter it at all so tell me what you think!!!! Any type of review would be great so I can improve my writing. thanks in advance!!!


	2. Arrival

Hey!!! Thank you for the reviews!!! They've encouraged me to update!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO but I do own characters that are not involved in POTO.

**Arrival:**

We arrive at the gate and he pulls a lever on the wall and the gate rises as well as a curtain. I see a ton of candles, an organ, the Christine model, covered mirrors, stairs leading to another room, and a little replica of the opera house.

"Wow...this is amazing." I say in awe.

The Phantom gets out of the boat and puts the pole against the wall before turning to me. I see him face to to face for the first time and he's about forty I'm assuming. He's wearing his white half mask, a black silk vest under a black overcoat, his cloak, and his black leather gloves. He raises his hands amd gestures to nothing in particular.

"Welcome to my home, Madamoiselle Kerin. Your room is up the stairs and I am assuming you have no necessities or clothes of this time?"

"Nothing but the clothes on my back, Monsieur." I say politely and he walks over to me lending me his hand. I grab it and he helps me out of the boat.

"We shall get you those tomorrow. Are you hungry?" He asks releasing my hand and stepping back.

"Yes."

"Very well, I will return. Feel free to explore your room."

"All right, thank you." I say before walking slowly up to my room, marveling at my surroundings before even reaching the room. The swan bed catches my eye and I see it's covered in red silk sheets and black and red pillows. I see the music box and smile then pick it up and sit on the bed. I open the top and it's beautiful song fills the air.

" Your food, Madamoiselle." I hear Erik say from the doorway so I turn and smile at him.

"Thank you,_ Monsieur_. Seriously Erik, you don't have to be formal with me. I am the one who should be formal with you."

He nods. "Very well."

I walk over to him and he hands me a plate full of food. I walk back over to the bed and sit. " I'm really glad I accidentally arrived here for I had the honor of meeting you. I am happy my thoughts of you were correct."

"Hmm...explain." He says seriously.

I eat a little of the food and then look at him.

"Well, I knew you could not be as old as the book said. I also knew you were kind and only cruel or killed when you were disrespected. In the book it said you had a death's head but it does not look like it to me. I did not see it very close though could you please come over here?"

He gives me a strange, wary look. "What do you plan to do?"

" I only wish to look. I will not remove the mask, I promise." I say gently putting my plate down. He stiffly moves toward me and stands by the edge of the bed. I get up and stand about two feet from him. I move my eyes from his forehead to his chin in a matter of a few minutes then hear him sigh.

" Are you satisfied?" He asks emotionlessly and I meet his darkened eyes.

" No. I'm so sorry Erik. I'm slightly near-sided, I did not mean to make you feel on display." I say guiltly and turn from him. I feel my wrist be lightly grabbed and a piece of porcelain be placed in it.

" If you wish to fully compare my looks to that book, you may." He says in a light tone.

"I am truly sorry, Erik. It was unnecessary." I feel his fingers lightly under my chin and I close my eyes.

"I am not upset with you. I'm allowing you to look, Kerin." He says softly then turns my face to his and I open my eyes. I see his deformity and it's not repulsive. This eye looks fine when behind the mask but in truth it is slightly sunken in. The skin is bumpy and differents shades of red and purple. I meet his eyes then smile and laugh slightly before hugging him.

"Nothing like the book. I knew it." I feel him tense and start to pull away.

"Don't." I hear him say quietly then feel his hand on my back pulling me back to him. " No one has ever hugged me before. Especially after seeing my curse."

"It's not a curse, it's your parents' fault." I hear him breathe heavily then hear him clear his throat. His breathing turns slightly ragged and I can tell he's upset. I slide my hand under his wig and gently stroke his hair until he clears his throat once more and pulls away.

"You should get some rest, my dear. There is much to do tomorrow." He says stepping back and I sit on the bed.

"All right. Goodnight Erik." I hand him his mask and he replaces it.

"You are a very considerate young woman. I will see you in the morning." I smile at him and he nods then leaves. I remove my hoodie then get in bed and fall asleep to quiet organ music. I do not fall into a deep sleep for I wake up an hour or so later. I get up and walk to the stairs seeing Erik asleep on the organ with his head on one arm then his other is just hanging. I run and grab the music box and let it play at the top of the stairs while I go back to bed and fall asleep.

**Not the best way to end a chapter but when I wrote this story I did not plan chapters I just wrote it. I will try to put up chapter three soon. please review!!!**


	3. Second Day Part I

HEY!!! I'M UPDATING!!!!! WOOT!!!!!

I believe I'm completely finished with revising this fic (since I've already written it in a binder) and I really love it. I hope you guys enjoy this!!!!!

**Second Day Part I**

I wake up to my annoying self alarm clock and move my blurry,sleep-filled gaze to the pillow next to me which has something yellow on it. I force my still tired muscles to lift me up on an elbow and I see a yellow rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. I pick it up then sit up and glance at my surroundings. I suddenly remember last night and smile holding the rose to my chest.

"I actually have a friend now, in this time period." I sigh." What a nice man."

I get up placing the rose on my pillow then replace my hoodie and go to the stairs. Erik is at his organ writing so I slowly walk down the stairs.

"Good morning." He mutters while still deeply into his composing.

"Good morning" I say, happy that I'm still in the 19th century with the infamous Erik and he turns to me, standing.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks in a fake relaxed tone and I nod.

"Yes." He gets up and gestures to the boat. I get in and he grabs the pole, getting in as well. We are soon outside and Erik's head is wrapped, so you can hardly see his face. We walk down the street and I follow him into a clothing store. The owner looks me up and gives me a dirty look. Erik clears his throat and the man moves his gaze to Erik.

"Yes, Monsieur?" He asks timidly when faced with an intense man like Erik.

"She needs clothing." Erik says dryly and the man tenses nodding.

"Right away,sir. Come with me Madamoiselle." The owner says stiffly and begins to walk away.

"Yes, sir." I say briefly glancing at Erik then follow the owner to the fitting room and have to stand on a wooden platform.

" Who was that man you were with Madamoiselle?" The owner asks rudely and I bite back my sarcastic reply as well as my glare.

"My brother. He just returned from war and there was an accident." I say with an angry undertone.

The owner gives me a fake sympathetic look. " My apologies, Mlle. Excuse me." He leaves the room and comes back moments later. "Your brother said 3 dresses one maroon,one black,and one navy blue and a black cloak. No corsets. " He says to two women who were standing against a wall in silence and they nod, frantically grabbing materials. The owner leaves and the two women walk over to me.

" Mlle., where did you get your outfit? It's not feminine, but I like it." One woman with brunette hair asks me in genuine interest and the other one, who has blond hair, agrees with the brunette's observations.

I smile at how nice these women are once their boss is not in the room. " In America. " Both womens' eyes widen and they grin.

"America?! They allow women freedom in America?" The brunette asks and I give a weak smile.

"Well, I'm sort of an outcast so I wear these sort of clothes but only in my home. When I go out, it's all dresses." I say thinking quickly. They nod with an "oh" then I have to strip to my undergarments for measuring and then they begin to make a dress on me. After about three hours of standing I'm about ready to just drop to the floor and sit but they finally finish and I get dressed in my regular clothing. The brunette smiles and nods farewell to me while the blond gathers my things and leads me out of the room. Erik glances at me then pays the owner and the blond hands me my new clothing. Erik gestures to the door and we walk outside.

"Erik, thank you. I promise I'll pay you back." I say gratefully and he shakes his head.

"You're welcome, and you do not owe me anything. Are you hungry?" He asks dryly and I nod.

"Please." We go in a bakery and find a table. I order a few biscuits and some tea and Erik gets nothing...as expected. After I finish, we go back to his lair. I bring my new clothing upstairs and get dressed in the maroon dress and cloak. I grab my dirty clothes bringing them downstairs, and Erik pauses in his writing.

"The water is clean. You may wash your clothing with it or use it to bathe." He says briefly before going back to his composing and I clean my clothes then lay them over a chair.

I then turn to Erik. "Erik, would you mind if I went to the park?"

He doesn't pause in his composing this time but does respond. "Be careful."

"Okay...Would you like you come?"

"No...Thank you." He says stiffly and I begin to leave.

"All right. Bye Erik." I say over my shoulder and he doesn't lift his head but replies.

"Goodbye."

**Well People there ya go!!! hope you liked it and please review!!! I enjoy the encouragement and constructive criticism!!! I'll try to put up Part 2 tomorrow or the next day!! Later!!**


	4. Second Day Part II

**HEY!!! TOLD YOU GUYS I'D UPDATE!!!!! **

**TWO THINGS I MUST POINT OUT: 1. the main character's normal clothing is a black hoodie,black nike pants,and a black t-shirt underneath. Her footwear is nike sneakers(black, red and gray running ones) and second, Kerin doesn't know how the the real phantom story will turn out(thought it's based a lot on the movie) so she will be asking questions in the future that some may go "well duh" at, but let me assure you, things may not turn out as you believe...hehe.**

**You know, I'm really proud of my story, if I haven't already mentioned that. This may sound corny but this story means a lot to me. It carried me through tough times; it was almost like a portal to another world. A world I could get lost in and forget what happened a year before I wrote this. You'll see WAY later what I mean(like in the "sequel") in this story. I enjoy the adventure and slight drama to the story as well as some...hehe romance(sorry that the romance will not be for a LONG time. I've kinda written a "sequel" to this story and even another after that(but that one's a maybe) but the humor and romance will come out more in the "sequel". Anyway enough of my chatter eh? WELL LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY THEN!!!!!**

**Second Day Part II**

I leave and go to the park seeing some guys around my age swordfighting. I walk over to them hoping to test my amateur self-teaching.

"Hey can I join?" I ask confidently and apparently they were _extremely_ busy for they glare with a conceited air about them then burst into laughter.

"Why you're just a girl. What could you _possibly_ know of swordfighting?" One of the boy's says amused.

I narrow my eyes and smirk. "This." I say slyly then hit underneath the guy's fist around the sword and send the sword into the air about a foot and catch it, reading for a duel. I hold back a laugh when I seen the guys' faces but I do allow myself the pleasure in keeping the smirk on my face.

"Whoa. Where in the world did _you_ learn _that?_" Asks the redhead whose sword I have.

"Well, actually I just tried it and it worked. Anyone care to honor me in a duel?" A blond guy steps forward.

"I will." He says with a slight smile then we honor each other with a bow and begin. It ends in a draw and the guy smiles again. "You're pretty good. If you were a male,you could come with us to the Sword Academy."

I raise an eyebrow. "Would they accept me if I'm good enough?" I ask with slight hope they give me a positive response.

"Well, If you can beat one of us, we'll help you get in."

"All right, Bring it." I say preparing for another duel and I end up dueling all of them, getting beaten everytime except for two draws.

"We best be getting to school. You have potential. Borrow my sword, and we will see you tomorrow." The brunette says handing me his scabbard and sword and I hand him the redhead's sword. They nod to me then walk off to school. I look down at the sword in my hands and laugh at how cool it is that I'm making a good impression on the people in this time period. I extract the sword from it's sheath and do alittle self-training, my victims being rocks and tree branches. After awhile I put the sword away and explore the city until black velvet covers the sky, enclosing the city in darkness. This signals my need to return to Opera Populaire so I do so and sit on the front steps. I'm not ready to go back and there aren't many people on the street at this time of night so I begin singing "No One" by Aly and Aj quietly, then crescendo and sing confidently. People begin to gather and clap when I finish and this one woman hands me some francs. I look down at the francs in my hands and look at the woman.

" You don't have to, Madame." I say putting my hands out to her to give her the money back and she shakes her head, gently pushing my hands back to me.

"No, you're talented and deserve it." I smile and nod gratefully.

"Well thank you then."

She smiles. "You're very welcome,dear. Please always continue with your gift." She lightly pats my shoulder then walks off. Other people gather and ask me to sing another song. I choose another Aly and Aj song"Out of the Blue" and sing it with confidence, even though I'm not really good at singing in front of crowds. More people gather and hand me money which I accept gratefully since I need to pay Erik back and I also need something to live off. A mid-twenties rich man comes up to me with a ponytail full of blond hair and an arrogant air about him.

"Madamoiselle, this is a famous building. What are you doing taking in money that could be used at this Opera house?" He says narrowing his eyes at me and I give him a fake smile.

"Well I'm sure this many francs will not make a dent in the Opera Populaire's income. What I'm doing is what I want, for it is my prerogative. Are you related to the patron, monsieur?" I ask guessing that this is Phillipe DeChagny and also to steer his thoughts away from my outburst.

"Yes, Phillipe DeChagny, Madamoiselle. Have we met? I do not recall." He asks semi-interested.

"I've met the patron,Monsieur. I do not believe we have met." I say, careful to be polite now that he seems to have forgotten my statement of pride earlier. He nods then hands me about 100 francs.

"Will this keep you off the steps? Please have the courtesy to do so." He says in a calm_ almost _friendly tone and I nod.

" Of course, Monsieur DeChagny. I am grateful for you kindness." He gives me a curt nod and strodes off. I bid goodnight to the people who stayed through that encounter, thanking them kindly for their generosity then head back to Erik's home, wondering if he's at all worried. As I'm walking I'm silently hoping tonight is not the night Erik decides to bring Christine to "sweet music's throne". I see that it is just Erik, who walks up to me with a worried look in his eyes but his face is emotionless. He reaches up to touch my shoulder but then drops his hand and crosses his arms over his chest.

"What did you do today?" He inquires, and he actually sounds curious.

I smile at him and imitate his pose making him raise an eyebrow. " Well I walked around, met some men my age, sang and made money until an arrogant man reprimanded me. I sort of told him off even though he was the new patron's brother." I say sheepishly and Erik's eyes soften and there's an amused glint in his eyes.

"I see. You do not enjoy Monsieur DeChagny? What a pity." Erik says humorously and I laugh slightly.

"Excuse me, Erik. I will be right back." I go up to my room hiding my sword for I do not want Erik to know of my swordfighting. I then get ready for bed changing into the navy dress then go back downstairs. Erik is at the organ so I walk over to him.

"Kerin? May I ask you something?" He asks quietly but in a serious tone.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" I ask curious as to why he is not as confident as usual.

"Would you befriend the Phantom?" He asks still in his quiet tone and I put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Of course, Erik. I'd be honored." I feel him relax under my hand and remove my hand.

"Are you retiring for the night?" He asks in his normal tone, which I'm happy he's using again.

"Yes. Goodnight Erik." I say smiling and heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight...Kerin." I hear him say quietly before I reach my room. I pick up the yellow rose I left on my pillow earlier and place it on a table near my bed before getting in bad. I fall asleep then wake up in the middle of the night again and go out to the stairs. Erik is sleeping in almost the same position as last night so I go to my room and retrieve a sheet from my bed. I slowly walk down the stairs and cover him with the sheet lightly kissing his forehead. Hehe I just kissed Erik...never thought I'd do that but hey, he deserves a little friendly compassion. I smile at his rare peaceful moment,unfortunately only in slumber, then return to my room falling into a rejuvenating slumber.

**SO WHAT'D YA THINK?! Thank you to those who have stuck with me, I appreciate the support and encouragment!!! DOESN'T EVERYONE LOVE LIGHT BLUE-ISH BUTTONS AT THE BOTTOM OF A STORY AS WELL AS KARMA? I know I do. I'll update soon as long you guys keep up the support!!!!**


	5. I'm Mr Immortal

**I AM ON FIRE WITH THE UPDATING!!!!WOOT!!!! I'M PRETTY SURE THIS HOT STREAK WILL DIE OUT BY WEDNESDAY SINCE I HAVE TESTS COMING UP(right after midterms...i mean come on). Well nothing really more to say except hope you enjoy my story!!! **

**I'm Mr. Immortal**

When I wake up, I see a yellow rose on the pillow next to me again with the black ribbon tied around it's stem. I smile and get up putting the rose next to the other one on the table then head downstairs, seeing Erik at the organ.

"Goodmorning Erik." I say happily even though I'm not a morning person.

"Goodmorning, my dear. Thank you for last night." He says in a level tone not really happy or sad.

I nod. "You're welcome. You said this water was clean to bathe in as well?" I ask hoping I heard him correctly.

"Yes. It's a bit cold this morning though." Erik says standing and facing me.

"All right. I'm sure I'll get used to it." I say knowing this is basically my only bathing source unless I could sneak into the opera house bathrooms but I bet you anything I'd get caught.

"Wait here. I will get you some supplies." Erik goes into the room with the Christine doll and comes out with two bottles;one green, the other purple, and a towel, which he hands to me first. He then hands me the purple bottle."For your hair," then he hands me the green bottle,"For the rest of you."

'' Okay, Thank you." I set up the supplies on shore then turn back to Erik who is wrapping his head in order to conceal his face.

"I will go find you some breakfast, though I'll take my time." He says moving to non-lake exit which I used yesterday and I nod my thanks.

"I will see you later then." I give him a little wave and he nods then leaves. I quickly undress and jump in the freezing water. I put my head under then grab the purple bottle, pouring some of the liquid in my hand and lathering my hair. I rinse my hair then use the green liquid for "the rest of me" rinsing and getting out quickly. I hurriedly wrap the towel around me to negate the chill upon my skin then walk over to the clothes I washed yesterday noting they're dry and put them on. Erik comes back about 5 minutes later with some biscuits and...you guessed it, tea. "Thank you, Erik," I say as I take the biscuits and tea from Erik then sit on the stairs. "Come sit."

He walks over and sits down next to me. "Did you have any problems with bathing this morning?"

"No. The water was cold,like you said, but I remembered which bottle to use when. Here have a biscuit." I hand him a biscuit and he surprisingly eats it. I hand him another but he puts up his hand and shakes his head.

"You should be grateful I ate one." He says slightly defensively and I sigh.

"I am. 19th century people didn't_--_don't live long. I..don't want you to die." I rest my chin on my hand after putting down the plate and cup of tea.

"I won't die. I ate didn't I?" Erik replies with the famous male retort of immortality.(A/N: Sorry guys but you've got to admit it's true...along with not asking for directions P) I get up and go upstair grabbing my temporary sword and slipping it around my waist and also grab some of my money before going back downstairs. "Where are you going?You haven't eaten." Erik is standing in front of the stairs with a serious face and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes widen when he sees the sword resting on my left hip and I unconciously touch it to try to hide it from view.

" I have money for food and I'm going swordfighting with some friends until late. Enjoy the opera." With that I leave and go to the park. I meet the guys in the park and I duel all of them and beat one guy.

"Come to the Academy with us." Says the one I beat and I smile shaking my head.

"May I come tomorrow? I'm quite busy today."

"Of course,tomorrow it is." I run back to Opera Populaire and go to Erik's lair.

"Erik?!Are you here?!" I yell hoping he's here...somewhere, but I receive no response. I look down in disappointment and continue talking just to get it off my chest. "I'm sorry I was rude this morning. I realized my mistake of trying to force you to eat and wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. I know how you act when people disrespect you or test you." I sigh and cross my arms over my chest looking at the floor.

"You are forgiven,my dear. I shouldn't have been cruel to you when you were only trying to help me." I turn around and see Erik standing near his organ.

"It's all right." I say with a small smile and he leans against his organ with his arms crossed.

"Now another thing, swordfighting?"

I nervously laugh and nod. "Well when I was in the park yesterday, I saw some guys my age swordfighting and they let me join them."

Erik's jaw tightens and he has a serious look in his eyes. " It is very dangerous."

"I know. I am being careful."

"Good. Why do it?" He asks curiously.

"It's fun and I'm pretty good.I beat someone today and I am going to the Sword Academy tomorrow." He turns from me and shakes his head.

"I swear you are related to me." I hear him mumble, and smile.

"I'm starting to think that as well." I mutter quietly back making Erik laugh bitterly and turn to me.

"Why want to be like I am?" He asks in a despondent tone and I sigh.

"You are a trustworthy man who was shunned for something you cannot help. Besides you took some orphan from another time period into your home and treat her with respect unlike most men in this city, much less this time period."

He looks at me with narrowed, disbelieving eyes. "You _trust me?_"

"Like I said you're a good man. Don't go on other's negative opinions. You kill out of anger and discomfort; it's all you've ever known, so it's understandable."

" I cannot believe you can actually go near a murderer." I hesitantly walk closer to him then gently hug him having him tense.

"All you need to know is that I trust you." Even though he's tense, he allows me to hug him and even pats my back lightly.

"Well my dear, I need to get to work. Make sure you eat for I will be home late. Keep out of trouble." He pulls away and I nod.

"Of course,Erik. I'm not quite as adventurous as you." He laughs slightly and adjusts his mask.

"Oh but you are close. Perhaps we may duel tonight." He says with a ghost of a smile and excitement in his eyes. He begins to walk away and I speak quickly.

"Did you teach yourself?" He turns and nods.

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. Well do not let me keep you from work, Monsieur. I will see you tonight for our duel." He lets a small grin appear on his lips.

"As you wish,Madamoiselle. Good day."

**WHOO!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!**


	6. Death is a Beach

**I never planned to have a duel chapter so I'm going to move on to the beginning of my revisions. I'm sorry if you wanted to have details on the duel between Erik and Kerin . If you really want one I'll type one up but it'd just be a little chapter and nothing great for it'd be off the top of my head. This chapter is not a continuation of the last. It is a brand new day and you'll notice it, i just wanted to point it out so you guys don't think that this chapter and the fifth chapter are days apart when they're really, I'm guessing months.(since at the beginning of the movie/play it is fall/summer-ish and it's snowing when Il Muto is performed. Enjoy the chapter!!!!**

**Death is a Beach**

I am quite bored so I explore up in the rafters on my own on the opening night of Il Muto. I see Joseph Buquet spying on Erik, who is switching the Carlotta's throat spray for his own elixir. Erik's hand retracts into the shadows and Joseph makes a "hmmph" sound then walks aound in search of Erik. I soon feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and see Erik crouching next to me.

"Come." He says firmly but quietly and I follow him to the room where the chandelier rope is and the window overviewing the stage perfectly from the center. He growls angrily after looking out the window and turns to me, where I'm standing off near the door. "Stay here. Hidden. Understand?" He says curtly.

''Yes,sir." I say quietly and he storms past me. I climb up into a cavity above the circular window Erik looked out of then watch the performance. I soon hear Erik yell angrily about his seat in Box 5 then come back in the room to me dieing laughing at Carlotta being a toad.

"Entertained?" I hear Erik ask amused through his anger and I turn to him smiling.

"Yes. You are brilliant. I have never laughed so hard." I say with a small chuckle and he gives me a ghost of a smile which quickly fades.

"I will meet you later at my home." He says in a nonchalant yet ordering tone.

"Okay. Be careful,Erik." I say with worry knowing that he is going to end Joseph's life in a matter of minutes and he does not want me to witness such a sight.

He nods."Of course. You as well." He leaves and I carefully climb down and head to the roof, hiding behind a horse statue near the door to the roof. Minutes later Erik arrives and hides behind another horse statue completely oblivious to my presence. Christine and Raoul arrive shortly and sing then leave. (see how much I like them? I don't even let them sing their little love song. Sorry but I'm pro-Erik P). I get out from behind the horse and yell after them.

"I hate you both! Hurting Erik like that! Damn you both to hell!" I yell angrily and hope I'm loud enough for them to hear me.

"It is no use, mon ami. She is gone with her precious _fop._" Erik says depressed and I see him kneeling by the rose, gently picking it up. I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Surely you are not giving up?" I ask, even though I loath Christine, but Erik deserves to be happy.

"Of course not." He says softly but with a serious undertone. I soon hear Christine and Raoul(or RALL as christine calls him) and gently cover Erik's ears. He crushes the rose angrily,allowing petals to fall on the snow, then stands with tears visible in his eyes. My hands fall lightly to my sides and I watch in sadness as he climbs the Apollo Statue, screaming his sorrow into the dark satin sky. He soons climbs down,drained from emotion and I silently follow him back to his home.

"Erik?" I ask bravely and he stops.

"Yes?"

"You may have the privacy of my room if you'd like. I promise I will not disturb you." I say genuinely since I care very much for this tortured man.

"Very well. Perhaps I will see you later." He says wearily.

"Goodnight, Erik." I say quietly and he heads for the stairs stopping at the foot of them.

"Goodnight." He goes to my room and I wait an hour before quietly climbing the stairs to check on him. He's passed out on top of the covers with his his mask, wig and clothing still intact. I pull the covers over him and sigh sitting on the floor then begin talking to him since I know even in his sleep he can probably hear me.

" You know, Erik,your murder of Joseph Buquetwas out of self-defense. He was stalking you,trying ti get a glise of you and you gave him a permanent glimpse. I'm not saying killing is the solution but I understand that is how you react when you feel threatened or disrespected." I feel a weight on my head then feel fingers gently run through my hair.

"How can you say such kind words after I've committed an irreversable deed?" He says softly.

"They are the truth, Erik, and you are my friend. You deserve kindness and respect,especially from the fools around Paris. Sadly you won't receive any because of their ignorance.Personally, those type of people annoy me immensly." I say the last part with disgust and I believe I hear Erik chuckle.

"That makes two,my dear." I stand, turning to face him and he sits up from leaning on his elbow.

"I believe they deserve another fright, do you not agree?" I ask putting out a hand and he shakes it.

"The Bal Masque?" I smile and nod.

"The Bal Masque."

**UH OH!!! SHE JUST ENCOURAGED THE PHANTOM!!!!!**

**NOTE: Kerin will be saying things and I'm pretty sure doing things(mostly saying things.) that Erik has said in the movie or possibly in the Kay novel(I might use a quote I found from that book). Therefore I do not own those quotes. Anyway next chapter will, I believe, be a continuation of this chapter, for this chapter I just created about a month ago and I'm going to connect it back to my original story( because there is some cute stuff between Kerin and Erik if I remember correctly). **

**PS- Did anyone notice that is you put the K in Erik at the front of the name and put an N at the end it'd be Kerin? I didn't plan for this name Kerin is an actual person's name and I figured it out when I wrote the first chapter. Cool eh? Well SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**


	7. Nadir?

**HEY!!! What is up people?!! Today I am joined by Baby Hedwig who is sitting on my shoulder...hehe. I'm sick in bed today but Baby Hedwig encouraged me to type this up. I mean when you see a baby owl how can you not smile? NE way I might be a little loopy it's all good. oh and Nadir Khan is showing up!!!!finally!!!! This is where part of Leroux kicks in but it's only because Nadir is not in the movie and he's only known as "the persian" in leroux. oh and as expected the conversation with Erik and Nadir will more dialogue than descriptions for the main character is not where the conversation is exactly,she can only hear it and I do not want to make it boring by saying" I hear him say curiously" one million times after each bit of dialogue. so just a heads up and hope you enjoy!!!**

**Nadir?**

Erik is working diligently on his costume for the masked ball and I curiously walk over to him.

"Hey Erik. What is that you're making?" He pauses in his work and rests his wrists against the edge of the table.

"A red death costume. Quite suitable is it not?" He says with bitter humor. I place a hand on his shoulder and he lifts his free hand patting my hand gently.

"May you describe the costume?" I ask wondering if it will be like the one in the 2004 movie or the 1989 movie.(A/N: btw, the 1989 movie is really freaky. The erik in that one is psychotic and has a huge blood lust. there's this one scene with a person maimed in carlotta's wardrobe. but I guess erik had to get the skin he sews on his face in the movie from somewhere XP)

"I will be wearing a scarlet uniform with a sword and a skull mask." He says proudly and I smile.

"You're finished with your opera?" I ask as I remember seeing Don Juan Triumphant written in gold lettering on a leather case which was laid on the music tray of his organ.

"Yes and I ask that you do not touch it." He says with a serious tone.

"I will not do such a thing, monsieur. You can trust me." I hope to reassure him of my loyalty with this statement for he is but my only friend in this time period.

"I know, mon ami. Are you planning on going to the ball?"

I think for a moment desperately wanting to say yes but knowing I might ruin one of his plans if I go. I choose my words carefully and reply. "Only if I will not interfere."

"Certainly not. Just because you are associated with me does not mean anyone knows or that you cannot participate. I will not participate,of course, but you may do as you wish." I gently squeeze his shoulder and wonder one thing.

"Do you like dancing?" Erik sighs and gets back to making his costume.

"I've read about it but have never done such." I step back wishing to help him.

"Here Erik. Stand." He shakes his head and I sigh.

"I'm busy." He mutters in a firm tone and this warns me to quit while I'm ahead but I refuse to give up.

"Come on,I'm your friend." He clenches his fist and abruptly stands with a fierce anger in his eyes as he stands intimidatingly but I hold my ground.

"I do not wish to dance with a _friend._ I would like to dance with the woman I love." He says gruffly before turning back to his work. I'm hurt by his words, as if a friend is nothing but the ground, which you show no care for since you injure it with your very feet with each step. I go up to my room changing into my normal clothing and grabbing my sword then going back downstairs with an emotionless air about me.

"I'm off to train. Goodnight." I say monotonously then head to the roof, my sword over my left hip wishing to be released from its hardened leather prison. I keep it at bay then climb the Apollo statue and for the first time since I've arrived, think of what little was left behind when I came here. My friends and my sorrow were all that I left behind, so I haven't thought of them since I arrived. I know it may seem cruel but all I received was pity when I was home, kind of like how Christine feels about Erik. Maybe that's why I was brought here, to have someone who understands loss and pity like I do, to get to know Erik. I sigh and gaze out over all of Paris marveling in the beauty of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I hear Erik ask and I nod.

"Yeah, I wish I never had to leave." I say with mild sadness.

"When do you leave?" He asks and I turn to see him sitting at the base of the statue.

"After opening night of your opera." He sighs.

"My words were rather harsh before. I do hope you find a dancing partner who is not as stubborn as I."

"That will not be very hard, Monsieur." I say teasingly and he actually mock glares at me.His apology in his own way was nice and he seems in a lighter mood.

"You are an _extremely kind_ young lady." Erik replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I smile and turn back to the city seeing a Persian walking up the front steps of the opera house.

"Oh god..." I say worriedly and climb down the statue. "Erik...you have a visitor."

"Who?" He asks getting up and following me off the roof.

"You'll see. Please try to watch your temper." I hear him sigh then we arrive at the lake and get in the boat. As we arrive at his home, a man with black slicked back hair, stern tan face, wearing a maroon uniform, is standing on the shore.

"Daroga, what are _you_ doing here?" Erik asks icily and I stand in the boat turning to him.

"Try to calm yourself,Erik, Nadir must have an important reason to be here." He glances at me for a second and I give him a sad smile then go to my room after nodding to Nadir.

"Again,Daroga. Why are you here?"

"Who is that girl?"

"None of your business."

"Have you moved on?" I hear Erik growl at this and I hope he doesn't strangle Nadir by the end of their conversation for pestering him.

"I love Christine and Christine only." Erik says firmly and I sigh at how obsessed the man is when she'll never love him the same way.

"What about the girl?" Nadir keeps persisting on who I am. Why is he so inquisitive?

"None of your business,_Daroga."_ Erik says, again with an icy tone.

"You seem as if you are protecting this girl." Nadir says calmly.

"You're damn right I am." Erik says firmly and I smile at this.

"Who is she?"

"A...friend of mine."

"No feelings toward her?"

"I believe that was cleared up earlier." Erik says dryly. "Now why are you here?"

"To see how the Phantom is and I see that you are quite well and are surrounded by women." Nadir says humorously and I roll my eyes at Nadir's odd humor.

"Women that do not care about me. Christine is off with her _fop _and Kerin is a dear friend but I am far too stubborn and cruel for her to handle."

" You mean the girl?"

"Yes."

"How did she come to live with you." Erik gives Nadir a brief summary of how he and I met without telling any details about me. " An ignored her?"

"I do not believe An has met her."

"Well you cannot keep the child here." Nadir says believing that Erik is treating me as he would Christine, by keeping me here constantly.

" She is free to do as she pleases, as long as she is careful."

"It seems you care very much for this child. May I see her?"

"I will not have you corrupting her." Erik snaps and Nadir laughs

"My friend, you very well know I would not do such a thing." I hear Erik give a compliant sigh and I tense.

"Just go." I hear quiet footsteps on the stone steps leading up to my room then see Nadir enter my doorway.

"Good evening,Madamoiselle." I give Nadir a serious look.

"How is Erik?" Nadir smiles at my question and nods.

"He's fine. May I ask you a few questions?" I nod.

"Sure." I very well know he'll be wanting to know _all _about me.

"What is your name?" He says stepping slightly into the room but only to the end of my bed.

"Kerin Thomas." I say leaning my head against my hand and resting my elbow on my knee.

"Your age?"

"15." I answer dryly and fight the urge to roll my eyes in boredom.

"Where is your home?" This question I'm dieing to lie about, but since he is Erik's friend both would see me as untruthful.

"The United States, 2006." His eyes widen and I give him a sheepish smile.

"What?" He asks still looking at me oddly. Funny man he is,really.

"I'm...not from this time period."

"Do you know about Erik?"

"You mean his past,mask and him? Yes." I say smiling at Nadir for I am starting to like the man.

"He told you?" I shake my head knowing Erik would tell me nothing except perhaps how to safely climb into the rafters or to be careful.

"No. In my time period there are books about him."

"Perhap you should live upstairs, then. Erik will most likely be obsessed with Christine constantly ." Nadir suggests and I think about the truth of that statement. Besides I'm just some friend to Erik anyway, he can come visit me if he wants.

"You're right, Mr. Khan. I'll pack my things." I go downstairs and Erik looks at me calmly.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a bag I may use?"

"For what?" He asks looking at me, curious as to what I'm up to.

"My belongings. Monsieur Khan is taking me to live upstairs." I say and see his eyes darken yet his face stay the same.

"If that is what you wish." He says solemnly and walks past me but I grab his shoulder.

"You don't want me to leave?" I ask hoping he says yes for I want him to give me at least some sign of enjoying my company even if I'm not his "Beloved". I'm not after a romantic relationship with Erik, if that's what it seems. I only want something from the man; like a "Thank you for being my friend" or "I enjoy your company, I'm sorry I never told you that".

He doesn't turn to me but replys. "My preferences do not matter."

My god this man thinks lowly of himself. "Think,Erik. You will have this entire place to yourself and I won't be taking up Christine's room anymore." He surprises me by turning to me frustrated.

"Did I somehow give you the impression I enjoy loneliness? Christine will not be coming back, anyway. She is too busy with her Vicomte." I look into his eyes then pat his shoulder.

"Would you like me to stay,Erik?" He averts his gaze and frowns.

"Yes." He says quietly and I sigh wondering why there is a change in his attitude.

"You want me to stay yet you're frowning?" He glances back at me,his eyes full of sorrow and longing.

"Yes. I am somewhat ashamed of wanting my friend to stay." I squeeze his shoulder and give him a reassuring look.

"You're allowed to want things,Erik. Do not be ashamed to ask." His eyes turn serious and he straightens his posture.

"Daroga, Kerin wishes to stay here." Erik says firmly as the Persian descends the stairs. "I'd prefer if you would refrain from using my affections to draw her from me when she is wanted here and safe here."

"My apologies, my doubts were unnecessary. I will see you soon." Nadir nods to us and prepares to leave, then I see a smirk appear on Erik's face.

"Oh it is never soon enough,Daroga." He says sarcastically and I let out a small laugh before clearing my throat and reddening. Erik turns to me and raises an eyebrow before turning back to Nadir. We watch him leave then I remove my hand from Erik's shoulder.

"Erik? May I ask you a favor?" He nods turning to me.

"You may."

"Could you...not change? Even if Raoul is with Christine, and you wear a mask, and have a mighty temper?" I ask my head bowed. I feel his gloved hand under my chin and I meet his eyes having him gently cup my cheek.

"I may not like my face, but I will _not_ become a _fop_ or anyone other than the Phantom." I smile at the sincerity of his words and the sincere look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Erik." He narrows his eyes studying my expression.

"You are genuinely happy here aren't you." He says with a knowing tone which has a tint of happiness in it.

"Yes,very happy. Do you need help with anything?"

"No. Goodnight,my friend." He says with a ghost of a smile and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight,Erik." I go upstairs and remove my sword then lay on my covers and fall asleep. I wake up to Erik calling my name and he's in my doorway.

"You've slept quite late. I have brought you your breakfast and I am off to work. Have a good day."

"Okay. Thank you,you too." He nods then leaves and I force myself out of bed in order to have a _warm_ breakfast.

**WELL THERE IT IS PEOPLE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. First Display of Affection

**WOOT!!! I'M UPDATING!!!! Long time no see people! I really like this chapter because it's a lot of family oriented things. This chapter's just a continuation from the last one. FYI, Kerin has been in 1870 since about september and it is now december.**

**First Display of Affection**

I bathe quickly and throw some clothes on then eat warm biscuits that Erik brought me and down the entire cup of tea he brought me. I hurriedly clean up my breakfast then grab my sword and put on my cloak before heading up to the busy streets of Paris. I check my watch for the date and it says 12-23. Cool Christmas is in two days, I suppose I should get Erik something. Hmm...but he has everything, I know I'll talk to Nadir. Well he just visited us yesterday so he's probably still in town. I walk around town, then on a whim walk into a pub seeing a man in maroon clothing at the bar. I smile and walk over to him.

"Excuse me?" I ask and he turns around and smiles.

"Ah,Kerin. Is something wrong?" I knew I liked this man, I shake my head.

"No, I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

"Erik would have my head if he found out you were in here. Come," He gets up and I follow him out of the pub. "Now, what do you wish to speak to me about?" He asks turning to me once we're a great distance from the pub.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find a Christmas gift for Erik."

"Christine would work." Nadir suggests and I give him a sad smile.

"That wouldn't work,Nadir. It'd break his heart." I say sadly and Nadir looks at me curiously.

"Why is that?" I sigh and shake my head.

"No reason." I say trying to brush off the subject.

"You may tell me child, and if you wish me not to tell Erik, I shall not." He says sincerely and I look down the street before looking at Nadir sadly.

"I know how this story ends." He gives me a quizzical glance and I know I'll have to continue further.

"Story?"

"Yes.Erik tries to win Christine back but she's engaged. Then in one last attempt Erik takes Christine to his home and forces her to marry him. Raoul comes and takes Christine, then Erik disappears," I take a deep breath and give Nadir a small smile."I haven't been able to tell anyone." Nadir places a comforting hand on my shoulder and nods.

"It's all right, dear. He shan't know. Now for his gift...hmm..." I laugh and cross my arms over my chest.

"See? He's difficult to shop for." Suddenly Nadir's face lights up with an idea and he snaps his fingers.

"I've got it. How about you just keep doing what you are doing? He's already changed a lot and he has someone who cares about him and who he can care about." I nod.

"He's a great man.He's kind of like a father to me..." I gasp and quickly try to cover up what slipped out. "I mean..." Nadir laughs and I get even more flustered.

"It's all right to think of him that way. Actually, he'd probably be happy if you told him that. _That_ could be your Christmas present." Nadir says happily yet I frown.

"Telling him he's like a father to me? I don't know...that'd be weird for him and...no I shouldn't. I'll be returning soon to my time period.That wouldn't be fair to him to have his heart broken twice in one night."

"Then I do not know what to tell you, my friend." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"Well thank you for your help anyway, Nadir. I appreciate it."

"Would you accompany me to lunch?" He asks suddenly and I am ecstatic to have yet another friend in this time period.

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you." He smiles and we walk to a small shop getting salty meat sandwiches and onion soup.It's actually very good and I wash it down with tea, for I am now addicted to the stuff.

"You seem to like our food." He says humorously and I laugh.

"Yes. It's very good."

"Good."

"Thank you, Nadir. Back home it's February. It's nice to have Christmas again. Nadir, you should come visit us on Christmas." Nadir looks at me hesitantly then folds his fingers and rests his chin on them.

"Erik would not be pleased with that,my dear." He says hoping to not disappoint me with his answer.

"Well, that was just an option. I mean Erik will probably be obsessed with Christine all day and I'll be in my room or outside."

"You'd like my company then?" I smile and nod.

"Yes. You and Madame Giry are his closest friends." A look of surprise appears on his face and he stands.

"Oh then you must meet An, she is very nice. Come along."

"Okay." I say quietly then follow him out of the shop and we go back to Opera Populaire. He walks up to a woman who I assume is Madame Giry. Nadir places a hand on the small of my back and moves me slightly toward the woman.

"An this is Kerin. Erik has had her in his care and I thought you'd like to meet her." She looks at me with surprise visible in her eyes, yet a smile on her face.

"Hello,dear. I'm Antoinette Giry."

"Pleased to meet you,Madame Giry." I say returning the smile then shake her hand.

"How old are you?"

"15." I reply, knowing what is sure to be coming soon, regarding my age and Erik.

"My daughter Meg and her friend Christine are around your age, I'll introduce you to them sometime. Now Nadir, what did you say about Erik?"

"She's in his care." Nadir mutters, knowing that Erik would kill him,hopefully only figuratively, if I were taken away.

"Isn't it quite dangerous for a girl her age to be exposed to that lifestyle?" She asks rhetorically then looks at me. "How did you meet him anyway, dear?" I shake my head, going with my urge to defend Erik.

"It's a long story,Madame. I know all about Erik, and I'm safe with him."

"He told you everything?" I look at Nadir for help and he thankfully steps in.

"Well,An, that is part of her story." Eh..well it was better than nothing, still I'll have to tell my story all over again for sure.

"Very well. We shall discuss this further.One moment." She walks away and speaks with the managers before walking back to us and leading us to her room. Nadir and I sit on a bench while Madame sits in an armchair then I retell my story about how I came to live with Erik. "He has been good to you?"

"Yep. He's very nice and an understandably emotional man. He has quite a temper, though I've been forewarned. I just wish people were less cruel,you know? They only go on rumors and personal beliefs." Nadir grabs my hand in pride at my words and replies.

"If only people understood as well as we do." He says with a hint of sadness and Madame Giry nods seriously.

"It'd be a miracle." I nod in agreement and look at Nadir.

"I agree. Nadir I thought of a present." He gives me an odd look then nods and looks at Madame Giry.

"Well, An our apologies but we must leave." Madame Giry smiles at me and settles her hands in her lap.

"Very well. If you need anything Kerin, you may come to me if you wish." I bow my head in gratitude and Nadir nods in farewell.

"It was a pleasure meeting you,Madame." She smiles then nods and Nadir and I leave. Once we get outside Nadir looks at me dropping my hand.

"What did you think of?" I lower my voice just in case Erik is around.

"A book." I say with a grin and pride at my great idea. We go to a bookstore and I find a black book with maroon script on the front called _Nighttime Happenings._ I buy it then walk with Nadir around town. We stop for dinner in a little tea shop and then I bid goodnight and thanks to Nadir before heading back to Erik's home. I hide the book under my cloak and smile at the back of his head. "Good evening, Erik." I say happily and he turns around not smiling but I can tell he's in a good mood.

"Good evening,my dear. How was the Academy?" I give him a sheepish grin.

"Well, I sort of ran into Nadir and then spent the day with him. I met Madame Giry, oh and would it be okay if they came over for Christmas?" His good mood suddenly disappears for I can tell by his eyes and I immediately regret asking.

"Thank you for asking, but I would like no company for Christmas." He says trying to be somewhat friendly with his serious tone. I nod and instantly think of a solution.

"That's completely fine,Erik,I respect your wishes. You wouldn't mind if I went out for alittle while on Christmas then would you?" He shakes his head.

"No,of course not. Are you going to bed?" I know that question as a sign for him needing to be alone and sigh.

"Yes. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He mutters as he turns back around. I go upstairs and get ready for bed then hide Erik's present. I lay down and close my eyes yet cannot sleep. I turn on my left side and about an hour later I hear footsteps coming toward my bed then feel a weight settle on the edge of my bed. "I've..never celebrated Christmas before so I do not want company. You are a wonderful young lady and I apologize if I disappointed you." Erik says solemnly then I feel him get up and suddenly have a finger trace my right cheek. I receive a quick kiss to the forehead then his presence is gone. I sit up and smile at his first display of affection towards me then think about what he said. Of course I understand his reasoning and I would tell him such if I didn't want him to know I was awake when he kissed my forehead. I wait about an hour then finally decide to go downstairs.

**A baby cliffy!!! WOOT!!! Don't worry there is a continuation that'll probably be posted in a month. Just kidding maybe just a week...or two. Please review!!!!**

**+fgf+**


	9. Making Progress

**WOOT!!! UPDATE TIME AGAIN!!!!!Since all of you are enjoying it so much I will thank all of my reviewers and supporters since I want to jazz up my author's note. so here it is DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**Thank you:**

_**brocko18**_

_**phantomlvr**_

_**Elizabeth Marie Changy**_

_**Phantom Of the Opera Phan**_

_**SOPROL**_

_**Ron's Sexy Girly 750**_

_**gerardlover123**_

_**and all other ppl who are silently supporting me just by reading it.**_

**SOOOO...NE way, on with the story!!!! **

**

* * *

****Making Progress**

I quietly descend the stairs after seeing Erik in his usual sleeping position on the organ and slowly walk over to him.

"Hey Erik, Can you wake up for a second?" I whisper in his ear and he doesn't wake. I pull back from leaning down near his ear and lightly shake his shoulder. "Erik?" I say louder and see his eyes flicker then open.

"Kerin?" He sits up and looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need to go out on Christmas Day anymore." He yawns then moves over.

"Sit." He says kindly and I do so."I don't mind if you go out Christmas Day. To say Joyeux Noel to Madame Giry and Nadir correct?" He asks with a small smile and I smile back.

"Well,yes, but I can always do that tomorrow. I'd rather spend the day with you on Christmas because no one should be alone on Christmas." He shakes his head and sighs.

"You don't have to,my dear. I've been alone on Christmas my whole life,another Christmas alone is fine with me." I turn more toward him on the bench.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Do you think you could come with me around town tomorrow?" I ask,wanting to spend more time with Erik, especially around the holidays, since we were both alone last year.

"Well I have something I must do in the morning,though I'll do it earlier than I planned. I am able to come with you after that." He says turning to me fully so I can see more than just his masked right cheek, for I am sitting on his right side.

"I don't know how long it will take and I can always do it myself if you'd rather not come." He makes me meet his eyes by raising my chin with his pointer finger and I see he is happy just by the brighter look in his eyes.

"It would be a pleasure to spend Christmas Eve with you." I smile at how nice this man is when someone gives him an opportunity to be.

"Okay,cool." I say yawning and sleepily rubbing my eye.

"Now,my dear,I do believe you should get some rest."

"You're right. Goodnight Erik." I say getting up.

"Goodnight,my dear" I hug him quickly then go upstairs and fall asleep.

**

* * *

****Yes this is pretty short,but I usually try to end on a finished day. Besides the next chapter is one of my favorites, if not my favorite. It will be a very long chapter as will the one after so it will not be posted for quite a while but I will try my best to update ASAP,though it might be a few weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!!**


	10. Erik's New Obsession

**HEY Y'ALL!!!! Like I said last time this is probably one of my favorite chapters, if not my favorite. This will be really long since I am including everything up to Christmas in here. I really like how I wrote Erik and Kerin interacting in this chapter, SO YOU PPL BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!By the way thank you _phantomlvr_ for being the ONLY person to review. _phantomlvr_ gets a cookie and all of you get to watch _phantomlvr_ eat it. Just kidding about the having to watch _phantomlvr_ eat it, but I will say I appreciate seeing that people actually like my chapters. I put an even greater amount of effort into this chapter(not that I didn't try my best on others, it's just this one took the longest to type. You'll be able to tell when you read it.)I'd also like to mention this since my friend said I should probably do this: Kerin is pronounced "Erin" with a "K" in the front. Just thought I'd help people out since sometimes I read stories and am not sure how to pronounce the names. Well enough my rambling, eh?ON WITH THE...show...or fanfic. **

**Erik's New Obsession**

I wake up and Erik's not home so I bathe and dress. Erik comes back shortly with breakfast.

"Morning, Erik." I say with a small nod in greeting and a smile.

"Goodmorning." We eat breakfast then go outside and I bring my money with me. I look around and see ever shop is decorated for Christmas, which makes me smile. I grab Erik's hand seeing that he's a little self-concious about being out here by the way that he is walking. He squeezes my hand then I see a tiny smile creep onto his face from under the head wrap.I lead him into a shop where they are hanging stockings and the air smells of pine and cinnamon. There is a little bakery in the back and I take Erik to a table. He sits stiffly in his chair and shifts uncomfortably so I meet his eyes through the head wrap.

"Do you want to try the cinnamon tea?" I ask knowing he absolutely loves tea and hoping to get a word out of him.

"All right." He says with a sigh and I nod with a small smile to him.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I go up to the counter and see a huge platter of gingerbread men.

"May I help you?" I hear an elderly woman say and lift my gaze to her smiling.

"Yes. May I please have a cup of cinnamon tea,two gingerbread men, and one hot chocolate please?" She smiles and calculates what I owe her.

"Of course. Eight francs please." I hand her the money and in about a minute she has my order prepared. I thank her then carry eveything over to the table, setting Erik's tea in front of him then sitting myself.

"Thank you." I hear Erik mutter and I smile at him as he grabs the cup of tea in front of him.

"No problem." He eyes the plate of gingerbread men then takes a sip of his tea. He places his cup back on the table then glances at me.

"What are those?" He asks gesturing to the plate of gingerbread men with his gloved hand then curling his fingers to his palm.

"They are gingerbread men. Try one," He picks up a gingebread man and bites its head off making me laugh. "Erik! That wasn't nice! You beheaded the poor cookie." His eyes show amusement and he is smirking at me while holding up the headless cookie.

"What a delicious beheading." He jests and I smile at him then take a sip of my hot chocolate. It's made with real melted chocolate and is absolutely delicious.

"Here try this." I say pushing my cup over to Erik and he takes a sip then nods handing it back to me.

"Very good. What is it?"

"Hot chocolate." He goes back to eating the ligaments of the gingerbread and I inwardly roll my eyes at his ironic form of entertainment.

"You may have my cookie if you'd like." Erik finishes his cookie then glances at the remaining victim and shakes his head.

"It is yours. May we retrieve more later tonight?" I can't help but smile yet again and nod.

"Yes, as well as some hot chocolate." He nods with a pleased look.

"Excellent." He drinks his tea and I eat my cookie and finish my hot chocolate. I clear away our dishes then stand behind my chair lightly grasping the back of it.

" Will you help me find a gift for Madame Giry and Nadir?" I ask and he stands smoothing his vest then rests his hands at his sides.

"Of course." I nod and we leave the shop and walk around town eventually finding a gift for Madame Giry and Nadir. A candle for Madame Giry and a silver pocketwatch for Nadir. I start to walk into the pub Nadir likes when my shoulder is grabbed and I feel a hot breath on my ear. "Where are you going?" Erik says in a reprimanding tone and I recall Nadir informing me that Erik would not be fond of me walking into a pub alone. I pat Erik's hand reassuringly and he releases my shoulder.

"I believe Nadir is in here."

"I'm coming with you then." Erik says firmly and I allow myself a hidden grin before walking into the pub with Erik following close behind.I see Nadir in the exact spot I saw him yesterday and walk up to him.

"Joyeux Noel, Nadir." He looks at me and smiles when I hand him the pocketwatch.

"Thank you, Kerin. Joyeux Noel." He hands me some baked goods and a book on Persia. I'm quite tempted to inhale the wonderful smelling baked goods but restrain myself and smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you Nadir, I appreciate it. Oh and thank you again for yesterday."

"You're welcome." Erik comes up behind me and Nadir looks at him. "Joyeux Noel,Erik."

"Joyeux Noel, Daroga." Nadir looks back at me and I smile.

"Have a good Christmas, Nadir. I will see you sometime after Christmas." I say hinting to him to not come over like we planned and I see that he understands perfectly by giving me a small smile.

"You as well, Kerin. Good day." Erik and I leave and walk back to the Opera Populaire. I stop then turn to Erik and he looks at me stopping as well.

"I'll retrieve Madame Giry." He nods and steps back preparing to make his leave.

"Very well. I will meet you in her room." I nod and go to the theatre where Madame Giry is watching the ballet rats...er...girls practice their routine. Ugh...Erik is brushing off on me, I think to myself and shake my head smiling, before walking over to Madame Giry.

"Good day, Madame Giry." She turns to me and smiles.

"Oh, hello dear. Come with me." I follow her to her room and when we arrive Erik is sitting there without his head covering, just his white mask.

"Hello,Madame." Erik says softly and with a ghost of the smile, which is in his eyes. Madame Giry gasps and brings her hand to her mouth in surprise yet happiness.

"Erik..." She trails off and walks over to him embracing him. Erik pats her back gently and she releases him moving to sit in her armchair. "It's great to see you Erik." Erik nods to her then looks at me.

"Go ahead and sit, my dear." Erik says formally which signals he is awkward with the current situation.

"Where?" I ask looking around.

"Beside me is fine." He says gesturing to the foot of bench beside him. I nod and walk over sitting next to him.

"Kerin, Erik, Joyeux Noel." She brings forth two stockings, one black,one red. She hands me the red one and Erik the black one and I see my name sewn on the top of mine and Erik's sewn on the top of his. I look at Erik and see him deep in thought.

"Thank you, Madame." Erik mutters quite clearly and I smile at Madame Giry.

"Yes, thank you Madame. Joyeux Noel." I say getting up and handing her the candle before moving to stand next to Erik.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I sense Erik's growing discomfort without even looking at him and decide that we should probably go. "There is still much to do today, Madame. Excuse us."

"Goodbye. It was nice seeing you again." Erik stands giving a slight bow of the head in respect then I smile and he follows me out. I turn to him in the corridor and he seems more comfortable.

"Mind if we stop home so I can drop my stuff off?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow.

"Home?" He asks slightly amused and I give him a look.

"Well it's certainly not a house!" I say in a joking matter referring to "a house is not a home". "I'm not just living in it because I have to, I am because I want to, which makes it my home as well." This statement causes something to change in Erik's eyes while he looks at me. I'm not sure what it is but he doesn't look upset at all. In a second the look is gone and he nods.

"I do not mind." We go down to his lair and I drop off my stuff in my room. When I come downstairs Erik is looking at the stocking Madame Giry gave him at his organ so I go over and sit next to him.

"You all right, Erik?" I ask, concerned that he is upset.

"May I be informal and ask for a hug?" He asks softly and I smile as he slowly lifts his gaze to mine.

"Of course." I say embracing him tightly and he returns the hug gratefully.

"Thank you." He says pulling away.

"Do you want to come retrieve more gingerbread men and hot chocolate with me?"

"I'd like to stay here." He mutters and goes back to looking at the stocking.

"All right." I say getting up and squeezing his shoulder before going outside once more. I get more gingerbread men to put in Erik's stocking as well as some candy, for this is his first Christmas and he deserves for it to be special. These I hide under my cloak then I get a plate of four gingerread men and a cup of hot chocolate.The women from before, in the bakery, allows me to leave the shop with the dishes and I return to Erik's home. I see Erik has laid his stocking as well as mine on top of the organ. He seems somewhat out of it and is just staring at his hands on the keys, so I place his gingerbread men and hot chocolate on the the stairs. Running up to my room I lay on my bed and begin reading Nadir's gift, the book on Persia,after making Erik's gifts well hidden in my room. I hear a noise and lower the book seeing Erik in my doorway holding the hot chocolate and plate of gingerbread men, staring at me. "Come,sit." I say replacing my book on my bedside table having Erik walk over and sit on the edge of my bed facing me.

"Would you rather I eat alone?" He asks seriously with a sad undertone.

"No. You seemed deep in thought and I did not want to disturb you." I say honestly with an apologetic tone and look up at him. He nods and slides to the floor sitting with his back against the bed then looks up at me with an amused look.

"Care to help me in the decapitation?" I smile and sit next to him on his left, having him hand me the plate. I grab a cookie and unconciously bite its head off, seeing Erik smirk out of the corner of my eye and I laugh looking down at the headless cookie.

"I seriously do not think I have ever had this much fun eating cookie." I say looking at him and he has an actual smile on his face as he rests his head back taking another bite of cookie.

"There's a first time for everything,my dear." He says closing his eyes and I smile resting my head back against the bed as well.

"Very true." I finish my cookie and he hands me the hot chocolate. I drink some of it then hand it back to him and he puts the cup down turning to me seriously.

"You have not eaten yet and I highly doubt this counts as a healthy meal." He says concerned for it has been established that Erik is my guardian in this time period.

"You're right it's not,however, it is Christmas Eve and a little variation in the regular meal is perfectly acceptable for one night." I say putting a hand on his arm and he squeezes my hand for second then I remove it.

"All right. I'd rather you not be removed from my home by Madame Giry or Nadir for being irresponsible with your care." He says seriously.

"Even if you did slip up a few a times, I would never tell Madame Giry or Nadir, for I liking living with you too."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome, mon ami. I just wish I was staying longer than I am. Only then you'll have to take care of your own children." Erik turns to me seriously and I meet his eyes.

"No,I won't. You know I only want love." He takes a sip of hot chocolate and I frown slightly at how great Erik would be for someone if only they saw past his face and realized what a great man he really is.

"Yes,I forgot that. I apologize. You know you're probably the only man in Paris who only wants a woman for love. Most men here are impure with their thinking and actions but I admire you for your unique trait." He sighs and looks straight ahead.

"You're probably the only one." He says defeatedly and I get on my knees grabbing his shoulders.

"You are _not _wallowing in self-pity are you, Erik?" I ask firmly and he meets my eyes.

"Why, pray tell, am I sensing that you will be monitoring my self thoughts?" He asks sarcastically with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure,_why_,Erik." I say harshly and move to sit on the bed. " Monitoring your self thoughts? Ha! I very well know you are too proud to accept my "monitoring" as you call it. I'm going to go take those dishes back now or would you rather I begin my "monitoring" tonight?" I retort sardonically then quickly pick up the plate and cup, leaving the room. I let out a small growl of anger as I walk back to the shop and only smile when I hand the dishes to the woman and thank her. As soon as I leave the shop I realize I should be happy for the holidays, so I take a deep breath and head back to Erik's lair. Erik is not there when I return but I find a note on my bed.

_Kerin_

_My apologies for my behaviour, I did not mean to upset you.Please forgive my loss of memory regarding your natural kindness toward me. You were not meant for that response, which is what I usually verbalize to strangers or Madame Giry or...Daroga.I will return shortly._

_Erik_

I smile and set the note on my bed."Cool handwriting." I say observing his loopy, italicized writing.

"Thank you." I hear an amused voice say and I tense, jumping slightly with an "AH!" then turning to Erik.

"You're sometimes _too _quiet,Erik." He bows his head in apology and I smile.

"My apologies." He says sincerely and lifts his head meeting my eyes. I walk slowly over to him and pat his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"It's fine. Would you like to know about Christmas?" I ask hoping to spend more time with him on a happier note.

"I would love that." He says with a smile and leads me over to my bed having us sit on the edge again. I sit there gathering my thoughts and Erik leans toward me slightly as if wanting to tell a secret. "You may begin." He says with a light excited tone, which makes me chuckle at his eagerness to hear about Christmas.

"Well, Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, is a plump man who has a white beard,and a red hat. He's bald and drives a sleigh flown by reindeer. Reindeer are like regular deer, only larger, and they're believed to be magic. Santa eats cookies and drinks milk, leaving presents and/or treats in your stocking. Gingerbread cookies are traditional Christmas cookie. You know, my mom used to make almond cookies shaped like Christmas trees with minced cherries,I miss them. They were amazingly good, almost as addictive as gingerbread cookies. Decorations are also a big part of Christmas.Red and green are the traditional colors; a christmas tree, which is a decorated pine tree, a fire, presents under the tree and football on television are common for Christmas as well."

"This Santa Claus will visit us?" He asks in a soft,curious tone, and I smile at his hopeful look and small smile.

"Yes, but you need to sleep in order for him to come." I say with a playful warning tone and he immediately stands.

"All right. Goodnight, my dear." He says moving to the doorway.

"Goodnight,Erik." I lay down after he leaves and surprisingly fall asleep instantly. When I wake up it's one A.M. so I get up and go downstairs. I don't see him at the organ, then stuff his stocking with the items I bought earlier. I then go upsatirs and see Erik asleep with his back against the side of my bed. I take a sheet off my bed and cover him shaking my head. I swear the man sleeps in the most uncomfortable positions. I kiss his forehead then get in bed and fall back asleep dreaming of Christmas and pondering who invented a cookie shaped like a man, for their and a phantom's new form of amusement.

**

* * *

****WELL MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! UPDATES NOT FOR AWHILE SINCE I'M GOING AWAY THE WEEK AFTER NEXT AND THIS WEEK AND THE NEXT ARE EXTREMELY BUSY!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**+fgf+**


	11. Friends and Family

**ANOTHER UPDATE!!! WOOT!!!!!**

**I have nothing really to say for an author's note except thank you phantomlvr,SOPROL, and Norma Leann Zane for reviewing this time. It seems as though was quite messed up weeks ago regarding updates but I'm positive the problem is solved by now and I can hopefully receive support from my other reviewers as well. As expected, this chapter is about Christmas and it is quite long as well. More bonding and drama along with adventure and my first flashback!!!!! (which I decided to throw in at the last second since it was one of the parts I removed from the original fic while revising and I thought it would work good here). WELL HERE YA GO!!!!! **

**Friends and Family**

I wake up and see Erik is still asleep. I get up and kneel next to him, shaking his shoulder. He doesn't move and I sigh rolling my eyes. "Erik, wake up. It's Christmas." I say quite loudly and he is still dead asleep. "I swear,Erik, you are probably the deepest asleep I have ever seen anyone before. Erik please wake up." I say loudly and give him a good shove. His eyes flicker open and he's very tired.

"Kerin?" He asks wearily and I cup his left cheek smiling.

"Joyeux Noël, Erik. It's Christmas."

"Joyeux Noël, my dear." He says with a small smile and I kiss his forehead then get up.

"I'll leave you to wake up." I say sheepishy then step back toward the doorway. Erik shakes his head then looks at me.

"I am awake aren't I? I did just witness you kissing me correct?" Erik asks amused and I find myself flushing and avoiding his eyes.

"Yes and...yes." I mutter and Erik stands.

"I thought so. Come here." I walk over to him and he gently embraces me. Seconds later he releases me and puts the sheet that was covering him around me.

"You go see if Santa Claus came, I'll be down in a minute." He places a hand on my shoulder nodding then leaves. I grab the book I got for Erik and hide it beneath the sheet. I go downstairs and see Erik looking at my stocking and frowning.

"He did not bring you anything." Erik says looking at me and I give him a reassuring smile.

"It's all right. He already visited my house." He nods then puts a gingerbread man in my stocking.

"Still you shouldn't get nothing in your stocking."

"Well thank you. I have a present for you. It's a thank you/Christmas gift." I say walking over to him and handing him the book. He looks at it then puts a hand on my shoulder with a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grabs my hand and puts it palm up. Then he drops something in it and fold my fingers over it.(A/N: imagine the scene in the movie when Erik gives Christine the ring).

"Merry Christmas." He says catching on to the English greeting and I open my hand seeing a necklace. There is a tiny gold mask as well as a gold 8th note. The gold mask is an exact replica of his white mask and I look up at him in shock.

"Erik...I...um...Thank you. It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have." He grasps my hand then covers it with his other, looking at me with sincerity.

"I'd like you to remember me when you are back home." He says softly and I smile.

"No one could forget you,Erik. You're a musical genius afterall." I put on the necklace and glance at it happily. He clears his throat and I see he is a tad bit embarassed by my comment.

"Well, thank you."

"Erik, why did you believe me when I said I was from 2006?" I ask curiously, sitting on his piano bench and eating the gingerbread man Erik put in my stocking. He sits next to me and crosses his arms, furrowing his brow in thought.

"I'm not sure actually. I just trusted you, I believe."

"Mind if we go outside for a second?" I ask standing and moving to the stairs.

"No." I run upstairs remove the sheet and replace it with my cloak then go downstairs. Erik and I leave and go outside where it is snowing. I decide to be slightly psychotically happy and start dancing and twirling around in the falling snow.

"Whoo hoo!! It's snowing!! It's a real Christmas!!" I exclaim to the heavens then see Erik looking me with an eyebrow raised.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asks curiously and I calm down smiling, with a small laugh.

"Christmas is only true if it snows. It's an unwritten rule for it to snow on Christmas." He nods then looks past me with a quizzical glance.

"Oh, all right. Those boys over there are waving to you." He says gesturing with his hand and I turn to see Christopher,Francis,William,Charles, and Robert waving to me from in front of a shop. I ask him the implied question with my eyes, having him nod and I go over to them. Christopher keeps his gaze over my shoulder then glances at me for a second.

"Who's that you're with?" He asks looking back over my shoulder. I inwardly wince and try to think of an answer quickly.

"He's my guardian." I say truthfully and happy that I can finally tell that to someone besides Erik's friends.

"Ah, so like your father, eh?" Charles asks cutting in with his thick accent and I grin hesitantly.

"Something like that." I say knowing they automatically associate a guardian with a family title such as father or mother in this time period. "Joyeux Noël to you all." They retort the same back to me and Christopher hands me a black scabbard containing a sword. "This is for me?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes. We all combined our savings and purchased this for you." I fight back the urge to hug him and smile instead then nod. I put the sword around my waist and adjust it so that it rests comfortably against my thigh.

"Thank you. You have all been great friends." They nod and Christopher crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well we've never seen a girl swordfight before you. The pleasure was ours to befriend you. Care to try out your new sword?" He asks raising an eyebrow and I inwardly sigh knowing it's not the place to have a swordfight.

"I'd love to but I'm quite busy today, I'll take you on tomorrow for sure." He smirks and nods to something over my shoulder.

"Your father overprotective?" I look over my shoulder and look at Erik for a second, who is at the moment glancing at the sky with snow falling onto his head covering. He looks so peaceful, almost childlike with his curious gaze toward the winter sky containing a pale sun. I smile at this side to such a powerful,confident man who is mostly unwavering in his serious appearance unless he is given the simplest thing, such as a friend or the opportunity to experience an event differently from the way he has in the past. Instead of him having to constantly be in the shadows, today the sun and snow are embracing him in this new experience of freedom from the cold, unfeeling world to which he has grown accustomed.

"Not really, he's just my guardian until I return to my home in a few months. Yes he's protective, but I wouldn't call him overprotective." I say turning back to Chris with a small chuckle, thinking of the snow covered phantom I just glanced at.

"All right, well enjoy the rest of your day. We will see you at the academy."

"Thank you again. I really appreciate it." Chris pats my shoulder then I walk back to Erik. He brings his gaze from the sky to me and runs a hand over my hair affectionately. I smile at him and he nods facing me.

"A sword?" He asks knowingly and I nod.

"Yes."

"Hey Kerin!" I cringe and turn around to see Christopher running toward me with a grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"Would you and your father care to join us for dinner at our house this evening?" I am about to answer quickly hoping Erik was oblivious to them calling him my father yet he speaks instead.

"That is very generous of you,thank you. What is your name?" Erik says amused and I just know he'll say something about it later and I cringe at the thought. At least he is not angry.

"Christopher, sir." Christopher says in a serious tone and Erik and Christopher shake hands.

"Thank you again. Joyeux Noël." Erik mumurs and Christopher retorts with a similar statement and walks off. Erik turns his attention to me and I avoid his eyes. "Kerin, look at me please." I hesitantly raise my gaze to his and I see amusement in his eyes. "Why did you tell them I was your father?"

"I told them you were my guardian and they assumed you were my father. Now you, could you turn around for a second Erik?" He nods and does so having me step in front of him. I reach my head under his head wrapping and feel his forehead, which is a cool temperature, so I remove my hand. "Are you feeling all right? You have no fever but you just accepted to go to a social event." I say slightly concerned, for this man loathes social events.

"Ah but he invited the two of us. I will certainly be more content with having mon ami by my side and it_ is _Christmas. We deserve to attend a family gathering even if it is not our own family. We owe it to ourselves, my dear." I smile at him and nod for the man has a great point. We've both lost our families in different ways and we have grown stronger since then. He still has a certain charm about him that would be displayed more had he experienced a different childhood and I am still the happy person I have been since birth despite what I experienced one year ago in my time period. Our bond continues to strengthen save for Erik's privacy and my somewhat secretive nature regarding my past

"You know, you're absolutely right Erik." I yawn then cross my arms and lean my head back allowing snow to fall on my face.

"Would you care for breakfast?" Erik asks and I bring my attention back to him.

"Yes, please." We walk into a tea shop and get biscuits and tea then return home. Erik composes while I read my book then about two hours later Erik comes in my room. He's wearing a black vest over a white shirt, a black jacket underneath his cloak, then his black pants and black shoes.

"You best get ready, we're leaving soon." He says firmly and I quickly close my book and get up.

"All right. You do know you don't need to dress up that much..." I trail off when I see the stern look he's giving me and I

quickly continue my statement positively. "_But _it's nice of you to do so. Good first impression." I say with a smile and his eyes show disbelief but he nods anyway.

"I will leave you to dress." He says lightly then turns on his heel and leaves my room. I dress in my black dress then slip on my cloak and head downstairs.

"Weren't you wearing that the first night I came here?" I ask randomly and he gives a small smile and nods.

"Indeed I was.You are quite observant. Are you ready?" He asks calmly, even though by his tense posture I can tell he's nervous.

"Yes." He begins to walk away when I reach out and grab his hand. He turns to look at me in shock then gives another small smile and squeezes my hand before he leads us outside. After we walk for a about a good minute Robert comes up to us.

"Good evening Madamoiselle,Monsieur. I will be you escort this evening." He says very formally then Erik and I follow him to a large house with lights everywhere. Robert knocks on the door and I feel Erik's hand tighten on mine unconciously. I look at him and see that he is very tense still and there is a hint of apprehension in his eyes. A woman with red hair opens the door and has this huge grin on her face...somewhat like a Mrs. Weasely from Harry Potter only with darker red hair. Her eyes widen when she sees me and cups my cheek.

"You must be Kerin. Christopher and Robert have told me all about what a wonderful young lady you are." Her gaze then moves to Erik and she drops her hand from my cheek. "You must be her father." Erik lends his hand to her and grasps her hand gently within his.

"Erik." He says quite calmly despite his tense posture and the woman smiles.

"Catherine, a pleasure to meet you Erik. Come in you two, you must be freezing." We walk in with Erik still death-gripping my hand, believe me the man has quite the grip, and a butler comes and takes our cloaks. I see Christopher and he smiles coming over to me. As soon as he does, however, dinner is ready and we cannot discuss what he wished.

We all go into the dining room and I sit next to Erik having Robert sit across from me and next to his mother while Christopher and his father sit at each end of the table. There is a roasted chicken in the center of the table along with corn,potatoes,and biscuits scattered around the table in fancy china dishware. A maid takes our drink orders and all get wine save Erik and I who definitely prefer tea. Erik finally lets go of my hand, not that I really minded for it helped him get through an awkward situation, enabling me to eat. After dinner, Erik is dragged off with the adults to the lounge, while Christopher, Robert, and I go up to Christopher's room. It's about four o'clock and the sun is starting to set. Christopher's room is a basic room with a ton of swords mounted on his wall. Christopher suggests a swordfight and lets me borrow a sword for mine is at home then we head to the park.

"Go easy on me, I'm in a dress." I warn to Robert and he chuckles along with his brother.

"I believe you were wearing a dress the first time we met, my friend." Robert replies and we draw our swords beginning a brutal match. We eventually end in a draw attempting to catch our breath then Robert faces off against Christopher. Robert is in fact my age while Christopher just turned sixteen. I watch the harsh battle as the slightly older brother does an impressive move of doing a front flip and ending with his sword to Robert's stomach ending the match in his victory. I tell Christopher I'll battle him tomorrow and we race home knowing our guardians will be concerned, as well as darkness is starting to spread across the sky rapidly.

We sneak through Christopher's window and I walk out of his room colliding with something solid. I know the solid frame I walked into and step back slightly meeting Erik's eyes. His arms are crossed and I see a serious expression on his face.

"Have fun?" He asks in mock humor and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently and he narrows his eyes in disapproval.

"You very well know what I speak of. You left this property without telling anyone, especially me." He says firmly and I avert my eyes in shame at my mistake. I explain to him about the precautions we took when leaving and our responsible actions of leaving the park before dark. "What would happen if one of us came up here and saw you children gone, with no note or any information on your location?" He asks exasperatedly and I bow my head falling into deeper shame.

"I'm truly sorry Erik. I did not take your concern into account." I say and feel his finger lift my chin, making my eyes meet his.

"You're lucky I was the only one who knew you children left." He says still in his reprimanding tone and I step back.

"Yes I'd_ much _rather be reprimanded." I say sarcastically for the heck of it and he sighs.

"I am expressing my concern,Kerin." He says softly and I cross my arms.

"I know. You surprised me with your calm retorts. Usually you cover you emotions with anger but _thank god _all I got was the 'I'm mad but not going to kill you look.' " I see anger flash in his eyes and he turns.

"Follow me, _my dear_." He says coldly and I kick myself for _making _him angry like I did one time when I saw the world through his eyes...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"There are many dangers in my job. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Erik responds with concern when I ask to join him in his Phantom duties. _

_"I'll be careful,Erik. Trust me." I say really wishing to explore up in the rafters with him._

_"I already do," I hear him mutter almost inaudibly. "Let us venture into the rafters then." He says confidently then leads me to where they are currently practicing Il Muto. I'm wearing my black outfit in order to blend more with the shadows and have my cloak billowing behind me like Erik's does. I can see the entire stage from the rafters and it is an amazing view._

_"Carlotta..haha." I mutter noticing the Italian show-off doing "her normal trick of strutting around the stage". I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to Erik's amused look accompanied by a smirk._

_"Quite the joy, eh?" He muses and I smile and nod. He turns and walks away having me follow him through the rafters. I hear singing then we abruptly stop having me almost run into Erik with the most lack of grace. I look down and see Christine singing while Erik has his eyes glued to her so I explore further. _

_I soon realize that Erik will be quite mad so I hurry for the ladder we used to ascend into the rafters and practically jump down the entire 40 feet in fear of Erik's temper.When I reach the bottom my wrist is grabbed before I can run. I turn and see Erik seething while gripping my wrist quite tightly. Since I have only been with Erik for a short while I become immediately scared and my vision becomes blurred with tears._

_"I'm sorry. Please let go. Please don't hurt me." I beg in complete horror and my wrist is immediately released followed by Erik disappearing into the shadows. I instantly regret my last line for I forgot his way of covering his emotions usually with anger. I then hurry off to find the man who has had many fear him in the past in order to prove I am not one of those people._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yes,sir" I reply in respect and follow him outside making a mental note to keep my mouth shut. He turns abruptly to me and I see hurt and anger in both his expression and his eyes.

"You very well know I will not hurt you much less,my god, kill you! You also know why I use anger to cover my emotions! We were in the presence of people so I turned my anger into sarcasm and disappointment. It was _very_ hard to not act like I did when you disappeared into the rafters! I frightened you and I didn't want to have you be frightened again!" He exclaims and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, I'm sorry." I say then pause and pull away. "You know, I've been saying that a lot. You know what? You deserve better than I." I walk off and stop when I hear Erik's voice.

"Kerin...don't leave...please." I hear him say sadly and quietly, which makes me stop and just stand there for awhile. After about a minute I turn around and cross my arms over my chest having him raise his eyes to mine.

"I'm always causing you to be concerned, it's not fair to you or your building of a relationship with Christine. Christine should be in your concerns, not me Erik.I'm leaving soon to be back on my own, which I am used too and Christine will still be here."He shakes his head and gives a ghost of a smile.

"I love Christine and I always will. _You_, however, are my responsibility and of course I will have concerns regarding your well-being. I am your guardian afterall and my job is to keep you safe and healthy while you are here. I took that job upon myself and I plan to keep it for as long as you are here." He says walking toward me and I go with my impulse to hug him and he returns the hug. "We best get inside." He says releasing me and I yawn stepping back.

"All right."

"You are tired?" He asks studying my tired expression and I shake my head waving away the question.

"Nothing to get concerned over." I say nonchalantly and he places a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll return home soon." Erik says steering us to the front door and we begin walking back to the house.

"We don't have to go home so soon. It seemed like you were getting along with everyone quite well. I shouldn't prevent you from..." I trail off when he gently grabs my shoulders and shakes his head with a small smile.

"No, my dear. I believe I have been here long enough." He says in a happy voice with an undertone of seriousness. I smile then nod and he releases my shoulders. We walk back inside and I go upstairs to Christopher's room while Erik goes back to the lounge. Christopher and Robert are worried about Erik being angry at me and I tell them that he was just worried and wanted to talk to me. There is a knock on the door and then it's opened revealing Erik. "Are you ready?" He asks holding my cloak while wearing his own. I retrieve my cloak from his hands and don it then turn to Robert and Christopher.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening you two. I will see you at the Academy with my new sword." I say smirking and they both smile, each replying with a farewell. I then turn back to Erik and follow him outside. We walk back to the lair and I get ready for bed and wash my clothes turning and seeing Erik plunking keys with his forehead on his hand. "Hey Erik. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Did you enjoy tonight?" He asks turning to me and crossing his arms. I get up and walk over to him worried about the serious tone he answered me with.

"Yes. Did you?" He nods with a stern look and I place a hand on his shoulder. "Now I know something is wrong. What is it?" He shakes his head and looks toward the floor.

"I'm thinking of Christine." He mutters and I squeeze his shoulder. "After the killing of Buquet, she has not spoken of or wanted to see me since." I plop down next to him on the bench and rest my elbows on my knees while resting my chin on my clasped hands.

"She'll come around, Erik. It's a holiday today, you should be happy." He sighs and places his hands on his thighs.

"I _am_ happy when I have Christine in my thoughts." He says defensively and I sit up and look at him.

"You are not happy right now." I point out and he glares at me standing. He walks toward the shore then turns on me quickly with anger.

"How the hell would you know?!" He yells harshly and I stand as well, narrowing my eyes.

"I am your friend and have been living with you for awhile now. I know your emotions by your body language and your eyes because of how long I've been here. I'm going to go to bed and if you need me you know where I am. I suggest you calm yourself down and remember who you are speaking with and _how _you are treating them. Goodnight and ...Merry Christmas." I say angrily, then softly and bitterly on my parting statement. I move to the stairs and feel a hand on my arm before I can begin my ascension.

"I apologize yet again for my behaviour, Kerin. I also do not wish for you to fall asleep upset. Is there anything I may perhaps do in order to restore you cheerful attitude?" He speaks softly in his melodic baritone voice and I turn to him with a neutral face.

"Let me _be_ a friend, that is all I ask." I smile sadly then brush his cheek with my palm before ascending the stairs and falling asleep...the Masked Ball being only days away.

**

* * *

****WOW!!!!!Well you people heard it, Masked Ball coming up!!!!! I'm so tempted to type it up now but I've just spent about 3 hours typing and revising this chapter!!!! Please review!!!!! Your support is greatly appreciated!!!!**


	12. Le Bal Masqué Part I

**MASKED BALL HERE WE COME!!!!WOOT!!!!! This is one of the chapters I created in my revising months ago. It furthers the bonding between Erik and Kerin and has slightly humorous stuff in here for once. Well hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything of POTO just the characters in this story that are not part of POTO.(haven't done one of these in a while so why not eh?)**

**Le Bal Masqué**

I wake early and reluctantly get up and prepare for the Academy. Today is a huge examination which involves a duel as well as a written test, which most of the guys are dreading. I took all of the necessary notes so I am somewhat relaxed about the written portion, but quite nervous about the duel. I don my regular clothes save for the hoodie then place a cloak around my shoulders and my sword around my waist. The other sword that Christopher let me borrow before I joined the Academy was returned the day after Christmas since I have my own now. When I venture downstairs, Erik is fast asleep so I walk over to him and gently kiss his forehead having him wake. The man almost never wakes up when you shake his shoulder but he wakes instantly when you kiss his forehead.

"Morning Erik,I did not mean to wake you." He mutters something incoherently then sits up and turns away from me lifting his mask. He rubs his face then turns back to me with his mask replaced.

"It is all right. You are leaving?" He asks after clearing his throat and placing his hands on his thighs.

"Yes. There is a rather large examination today. A duel and a written portion as well. I'm quite nervous about the duel, in all honesty" I say nervously, having Erik grasp my hand and squeeze it while meeting my eyes.

"You are an intelligent young lady, you will do fine. I offer my luck to you." He says releasing my hand and I smile at him.

"Thank you,Erik. I should get to the Academy and I will get breakfast, I promise." I run a hand through my hair then head to the exit.

"All right. Do not forget the ball tonight." He says reminding me, for I completely forgot about the masked ball in my stress over the exam. I wave and look over my shoulder, while reaching the stairs to the world above.

"I won't. I'll see you tonight,Erik!" I yell as I take off up the stairs and grab a quick breakfast. I sprint to the Academy and get there right when we're being seated. The professor nods to me then points to a seat and I give him a brief smile before sitting. I look around and spot Robert and Christopher across the room; they wave while I smile. The professor hands out the exams and I begin immediately, not wanting to waste a second for I am a slow test-taker sometimes. It is mostly easy though, since I took the necessary notes to do well. I finish about third to last and follow the rest of my peers to the dueling ground. There is a list hanging of the pairs dueling and I notice I'm against Christopher in the second match. I instantly feel my nerves come back and I feel momentarily sick until I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Robert and he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"You should relax, mon ami. Of course you must duel Christopher but you have the ability to come out alive, so there should be no worries." He says playfully and I jab him lightly in the ribs.

"You're not helping, Robert. I'm nervous as it is, without having to think of losing my life in a duel." I say glaring at him and he smiles. I roll my eyes at the guy and shrug his arm off before moving to the gate in order to get my protective vest. We're allowed leather vests that cover our chest and back in order to protect vital organs but the rest of you is free game for injury or detachment. The first duel is up and I watch, enthralled, at the mastery with which the two males fought. I feel yet another hand on my shoulder and see it is Christopher.

"Are you ready?" He asks concerned and I nod with a weak smile, at which he sqeezes my shoulder. "I will not give pity to you during our duel. I expect your full potential to the end,Kerin. Give me your word, my friend." He holds out his hand and I confidently grab it, nodding.

"You have it." I say respectfully and he gives a ghost of a smile, which shocks me coming from him. Yes, he is my friend, but he is serious almost all of the time and keeps his emotions hidden. Sound familiar? Our duel begins and we both fight full out and eventually end in a tie with my sword to his throat while I'm on my knees and he's looming over me with his sword at my throat. We stand and shake hands then Christopher smiles and nods in respect. I feel my face heat slightly then I stand a little straighter and the professor walks over to us. He tells me I received an excellent,which is the second highest you can receive, then I practically skip home where Erik is donning his costume. He is currently tieing his cravat and putting on his scarlet jacket while looking in a full length mirror. His eyes travel to me in the mirror then he turns to me. "You look amazing Erik." I say smiling and he nods with gratitude.

"Thank you. I have something for you." He says raising his hand to halt my movement and to keep me from speaking my protest. I stay put and he goes into the room containing the Christine mannequin.

"Christmas was a week ago ,Erik. I am not deserving of a gift this close to a holiday already celebrated." He comes out of the room holding a box and walks over to me. He gives me a small smile then extends the box to me and I handle it curiously. I open it and gasp, looking at him in shock. The box contains an indigo silk dress with silver silk trim.

"You by far deserve this, my friend." Erik says, still with the small smile and I shake my head at him.

"Erik it's beautiful but I cannot wear this. It must have cost a fortune." I say meeting his eyes and seeing them brighten as well as seeing his small smile turn into a smirk.

"It would have, had I not made it." I continue to stare in shock at the man and physically force my mouth to work.

" You...made this?" I get out with great difficulty and see his brows furrow in confusion at my immense shock.

"Mon ami, it is but a dress. It surely cannot surprise that much?" Erik asks hesitantly, seeing my rare behaviour toward the dress. I try to force back the tears threatening to fill my eyes and look to the side.

"To have someone make something so elegant with his own hands for some orphan girl who just showed up, is a very big deal." I say quietly having the tears finally brimming my eyelids. Erik cups my cheek and makes me meet his eyes.

"You are my friend,Kerin. You've given me a wonderful friend and in return I made this dress for you. To have someone comfortable with telling the public I am their companion is a wonderful feeling;however, I did not mean to make you cry." He says and I let out a small laugh before placing the box on the table and throwing my arms around his neck,hugging him.

"You have far from upset me,Erik. Thank you. Thank you very much. It means a lot."I say burying my head in his shoulder and sighing.

"You are very welcome." He says genuinely and hugs me back tightly. We soon release each other and Erik glances at the mirror hesitantly. I instantly know the cause of his hesistance and turn him away from the mirror, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll do it,Erik. I will be careful, I promise." I say reaching for the black eye make-up. He sighs then closes his eyes and removes his mask, I smile since I haven't seen his right cheek in a while,actually,since my first day here, I believe. Erik really should give it a break more often from that mask since it always seems like it is hot and sweaty from being under that _porcelain_ mask all day. It cannot be comfortable.

"What is the delay,mon ami?" Erik questions curiously and I come out my thoughts of his right cheek then quickly clear my throat.

"Nothing, Erik." I say quickly and Erik quickly covers his right cheek and looks at me horrified.

"Did I repulse or frighten you?" He asks worriedly and I grab his hand covering his cheek. He looks on the verge of tears and I now feel guilty that what started this was me smiling at his right cheek and delaying the application of the eye make-up. I remove his hand from his cheek and seriously meet his eyes.

"You will never repulse or frighten me,Erik. Well with the exception of your somewhat frightening temper at times. Close your eyes." He does so and I apply the eye make-up carefully to both eyes, being exceptionally careful with his right eye. When I finish, I lean up and kiss his right cheek while his eyes are still closed then grab my present and sprint to my room. My face is boiling by the time I reach my room and I shamefully close my eyes hoping Erik is not mad at me for my impulsive action. I sit on my bed not wishing to see Erik after that. I suddenly hear footsteps on the stairs and lower my head in shame knowing it's Erik.

"Kerin, may I speak with you?" Erik asks seriously and I am silent, wishing to just crawl into a hole. I feel him come closer so close my eyes tighter, really wishing to not be here. "Kerin?" With the adrenaline newly added to my system I jump up and sprint out of the room before Erik can catch me. With the dress box in my hand I sprint upstairs to the darkened theatre and climb high into the rafters catching my breath. When I am really embarassed about something I do not wish to see the person until they have had enough time to forget it. Erik doesn't follow so I quickly change into my outifit knowing that Christine is first on Erik's mind, not my embarassing moment of kissing him on his right cheek. I head to the ball and a lot of people are dancing around. Erik does not show up and I am perplexed as to why. I help Meg with the dishes again as instructed by Madame Giry. There happens to be a spider crawling across the counter,a small black one, and Meg flips out and trys to hit it with a soapy frying pan. It is quite an amusing visual and I put my hand over the spider in order to protect it from Meg's reckless whacking. She nearly hits me when she finally stops and then screams at me to kill it.

"You want me to kill it?" I ask repeating her demand with a serious face and she gives me an odd look that implies the question of my being deaf." Oh, I don't mind at all. I rather think the spider might have one or two objections to make-but then, after all, it's only a spider, isn't it? Just a mindless, soulless, ugly thing that has no right to live and frighten people!" I yell sarcastically and allow the spider to crawl onto a piece of paper I am holding before turning on my heel and storming out of the kitchen. I make my way to the roof and see my friend staying put on the paper. Yes, some spiders can kill you, but I have never had the heart to kill one or not felt pity for the spider when someone else crushes the helpless thing. It is over 100 times smaller than a human yet they feel powerful when they crush the poor creature, which is fending for itself. I receive a hug from behind and a kiss on my right cheek just then and turn to face Erik. I give him a sheepish grin and then walk over to a spot not covered in snow and allow the spider to roam freely in this safe place.

"You enjoy spiders?" He asks from behind me and I turn and smile.

"Yeah. I love them and I hate when people kill them. Meg was trying to hit the poor spider with a soapy frying pan." I say solemnly and hear Erik chuckle briefly for he must have had the image pop into his head.

"I would still like to speak with you about earlier,Kerin." He says seriously and I lower my head sighing.

"Very well,Erik. I apologize in advance though." I say shamefully and have Erik walk over to me and make me meet his eyes.

"I am not mad at you, I only want to know why you did such a thing?"

"It was an impulse and shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have happened had I not done your eye make-up." I rattle off quickly with a hint of anger toward myself.

"You did it for curiosity and accidental reasons, then?" I sigh and nod, not wishing to tell him the truth, yet he cups my cheek. "That is a blatant and I am disappointed that you do not have the courage to be forthcoming with the truth." He says frustrated and with hint of sadness as well.

"I...care about you,Erik and I kissed your cheek because your a sweet man and because I wanted to kiss your cheek."

"Why?" He emphasizes and I give him a calm look.

"I finished with your right eye last so I kissed your right cheek. If I finished with your left eye last I would have kissed your left cheek. Is there a problem?" I ask curiously and he grips my shoulders meeting my eyes firmly.

"You have not recently become blind, have you?" He asks seriously and I give him an odd look.

_"No._ Why?" He turns angry and releases my shoulders then rips of his mask.

"I have this repulsive deformity!! My god, Kerin! You do not see this huge red wad of flesh I have for the right side of my face!?" He yells hysterically and I walk over to him,hugging him in order to calm him down. He then begins shaking with sobs and I hold onto him tightly. "My mother and Christine couldn't stand to see this face. What causes you, a mere child, to see past it?" I wince at the comment but know he added it for dramatic effect. I sigh knowing that now is the time to tell him the truth.

"I can see past it because...I love you,Erik."

**

* * *

****There's the chapter and I thank Susan Kay for the great quote Kerin uses when responding to Meg. Yes she did just tell him she loves him and I will inform you that I just changed this chapter at the last second. It was going to involve a lot of the ball in it(the ball I created anyway with additions from the movie) but this seemed better to me when I was typing. I am going to update again tonight (hopefully) since it is only 6:32 PM on Saturday. It is amazing how well my brain works after taking the SAT. Please review!!!**


	13. Le Bal Masqué Part II

**I decided to wait on posting this chapter in order to allow people to review. This chapter was going to be posted earlier but I wanted to see how many people liked the last chapter first. There's nothing else really except finals are coming up so updates will be minimal if any for the next few weeks.**

**Le Bal Masqu****é**** Part Two**

"So why did you not attend the ball?" I ask Erik while we sit beside one another on his organ bench. I am somewhat pleased he did not hear what I said on the roof. He only asked me"what?" before I shook my head and he lead me off the roof and we came back here. His mask is removed, I'm not sure the reason, but I enjoy that he trusts me enough not to wear the mask, and his jacket and cravat are removed as well for his comfort,I suppose.

"I am having my doubts with Christine." He asks in a depressed tone and I grab his hand holding it protectively within my own. "Did you attend the ball?"

"For a while then I needed to help Meg with the dishes." Erik stands and replaces his skull mask and scarlet jacket before lending his hand to me.

"Come along then, my dear. It is approaching midnight...where the real party begins." He says eerily and chuckles softly before leading me up to the theatre for I am still in the dress he gave me. I am also wearing these slippers that match my dress, for heels can be fatal for tall people. He directs me to the door leading to the entrance hall, where the ball takes place, and I smile and wave to him before exiting the theatre. A guy with really short blond hair comes running up to me and I can instantly tell he is a dramatic gossiper.

"Why did you come from the theatre?" He asks nosily and I laugh a little giving him a pitiful look.

"Shortcut. Excuse me." I say with condenscension and move to walk away having him grab my arm. I fight back an aggrivated sigh and the temptation to rip the guy's arm off. I am not really a violent person but_ no _one _grabs _me.

"The Opera Ghost loves the darkness. I am surprised he didn't kill you." He says harshly and I force down a laugh and an eye roll. I put on my fakest smile and force myself to become overly relieved.

"I suppose, I'm lucky." I say dramatically then focus my serious attention on the guy." Now _excuse_ me."

"May I have this dance? You are very pretty." He says charmingly and I narrow my eyes at the nerve of this dude asking me to dance after having the gall to interrogate me.

"No. Perhaps if you asked _before _pestering me,I would, but I'd rather like to break your hand if you do not release me." I say trying to pull out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Please,_love_." He says in a frustrated tone and grips my arm tighter. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder suddenly and am grateful for any help from anyone, just to get away from this guy.

There you are, my love. Come, I believe I saw some of our old friends." The rude blond releases his grip from my arm and I am gently guided from the scene."My name is Damon and you are?"

"Kerin and thank you for that." I say looking up and seeing a pirate with short brown hair.

"Come talk with my wife and I." He says directly me over to a pretty blond women in her early twenties,who is dressed as a princess, and she smiles at us.

"Damon, who is this?" She asks, not in a fake jealous tone, but with genuine curiosity.

"This is my friend,Kerin. I believe she is a friend of the Coltranes as the sons have mentioned her name several times." I smile then the woman extends her hand and I grasp it.

"I am May. It is a pleasure to meet you." She says genuinely and I nod.

"You as well." The lights suddenly go out and I instantly know it's my cue to leave, for I see Erik slowly descending the stairs. He looks really cool and I almost laugh at his mocking tone while singing. " I must go. Thank you again, Damon." I say over my shoulder as I run back to the theatre and find my way back to the lair. I sit on the stairs leading to my room and soon hear ragged breathing. Erik becomes visible and slams the ring he retrieved from around Christine's neck on the top of his organ,seething. He looks at me while I stare at him and he narrows his eyes.

"I suggest you go to bed." He says coldly and I get up slowly walking over to him.

"Erik..." I begin and his intense glare cuts me off, making me tense slightly.

"I said go to bed!" He roars and I bravely hug him and hold on tightly.

"I'm not allowing the man I care about suffer alone. I'm not releasing you,Erik, even if you try to pry me off I will hang on. Now, what's wrong?" He growls but doesn't move and I quietly breath a sigh of relief.

"She's engaged to her _fop_." He spits bitterly and I close my eyes, sad about what I hoped wouldn't happen for Erik's sake. Now that Christine and Raoul are engaged, Erik will most likely be even more depressed and tempermental. At least the managers are going to perform his opera, that should make him a little happy.

"Way too soon." I say trying to lighten the situation and Erik tenses in anger.

"She's_ mine_!" He yells posessively and I cringe at his posessive nature,though I understand that it is probably a result of not having a normal childhood. I gently rub his back and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Erik. We'll figure out something." He breaks from my grasp and collapses on the bench, removing his mask and wig before burying his face in his hands.

"Please let me be." I hear him say quietly and I sigh at this now once again broken man.

"Are you sure?" I ask concerned and he nods.

"Yes."

"Okay. Please come get me if you need a hug or anything, all right? Feel better,Erik." I say placing a kiss on the top of his head then going to my room and getting ready for bed. I get in bed and begin dozing off when I feel my hand be gently grabbed.

"Kerin?" I hear Erik ask quietly and I open my eyes to my unmasked friend.

"Yes, Erik?" I ask tiredly and rub my eyes. He has a look of hope and curiosity in his eyes then bows his head slightly before speaking.

"You said you cared about me. Is that the same as love or is it different?" It makes me sad that this man must ask me what love is for no one has ever displayed any type of compassion toward him. I smile and sit up putting my legs over the side of the bed, in front of the kneeling Erik. I keep a firm hold on his hand and squeeze it before resting our joined hands on my knee.

"In your situation, it is the same as love. It is an unconditional love which is between friends and family. Love is when you feel warmth in your heart and care is more of hearing it and being shown it but not actually feeling it. Love is basically a more powerful word than care." Saying this makes him meet my eyes with a curious look.

"Then you love me?" He asks timidly, which is not an Erik trait at all and I nod cupping his cheek.

"Yes. I love you, Erik." I say confidently this time and make sure he hears me. He smiles and I feel his hot tears run over my hand. I stand and he stands as well, pulling me to him. I laugh at how tightly he hugs me and hear him sigh. What wonder three words can do when they are spoken from the heart of a true friend. He gently kisses the top of my head and I hug him back. He clears his throat then holds me tightly to him and speaks.

"I ca-love you too." He mutters while resting his chin atop my head and stroking my hair. I close my eyes and rest my head under his on his right shoulder. My weariness comes back to me right then and I yawn quietly.

"Goodnight." I say tiredly and burying my head in his shoulder. He laughs and I can almost feel his smile on the top of my head, which causes me to smile as well.

"I am putting you to sleep, my dear? My apologies." He says happily and I am overjoyed at his new found happiness.

"Do not apologize. It's because I am safe and content. By the way, did you hear or see what happened at the ball?" I ask pulling away from him and sitting on the bed, yawning yet again. I pat the spot next to me on the bed and he sits.

"Yes. It was quite entertaining the way you spoke to that man. That man that saved you was married correct?" He says semi-smuggly, showing off his talent of hearing and knowing everything and everyone in the opera house at all times.

"Yes, show off." He raises an eyebrow at my comment then smiles and replies.

" Jealous of my extraordinary skill, my friend?" He inquires with a smirk and I glare at him then roll my eyes.

"Hardly, Erik. Not impressive at all." I say playfully and he glares at me.

"I_ know _you did _not_ just roll your eyes at me, young lady." He says seriously but there is a reassuring look in his eyes that tells me he is only jesting. I smirk at his playful side and mock glare at him.

"I just did,Erik. What are you going to do?" I taunt and he gets up smiling and shaking his head.

"Go to bed." He says with a laugh and moves to the doorway. I smile at his happiness and get in bed, settling in a comfortable position on my back.

"Okay. Goodnight,Erik." I say closing my eyes and feel him stroke my cheek moments later.

"Goodnight,my friend." He says softly and I hug him briefly before he can stand straight again. I release him and I feel his thumb run over my forehead before he leaves the room. I turn onto my right side and fall into a deep sleep almost instantly, pleased with the day's outcome.

* * *

**WOW! Another chapter!!!!SEE HOW GOOD I AM TO YOU PEOPLE? My usual goal before updating is at least 2 reviews and 30 hits. On that note, that means that my readers control when I update or begin writing an update. I would, however, as much as I love having my loyal reviewers brocko18 and phantomlvr, like to have a little more motivation than these two who-especially phantomlvr- always review right away. It can even be a good or an asterisk in the review . Some sort of a review would be nice from other people. I will only say this because it is what I and all the other authors on this site are indirectly saying : YOU CONTROL ME SO PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	14. Famished

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!! I am just sorry it has taken me this long to update. This chapter I thought of while I was rewritting chapter 11 on paper during my five weeks grounding which started just over 9 weeks ago. (this chapter is technically chapter 12 in my binder that contains the entire story). So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it has everything from a real fight scene that doesn't "just end" as the last one did, and even some injury and more drama like usual. :)**

**p.s.- forgive the unintentional pun following the 5th line of dialogue. Also WARNING: long author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**Famished**

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache and I'm covered in sweat. I have a memory flash through my head the moment I sit up, and cringe at the sight. This evidence proves a nightmare that I must have had and I force myself to get up. I wash my face with the currently tepid water of the lake, though it is prone to change daily, then get dressed and go for a walk around Paris. My headache vanishes during the walk, then I return home to an angry Erik.

"What's wrong?" I ask removing my cloak and noticing his authoritative stance.

"No note? I was...worried." He says sighing and I instantly feel guilt flood my senses.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I forgot." I say sincerely and he surprisingly smirks.

"Apparently." He says sarcastically and I mock glare at him.

"I believe you have work." I say acting disgusted with him and he raises his pointer finger as if to make a point and correct me.

"Actually, I do not. Well, I could watch the sightsinging of my opera. Care to accompany me?" He asks leaning forward slightly and clasping his hands behind his back.

"To watch you fawn over Christine? I will pass." He sighs and rolls his eyes making me laugh at the odd action.

"No,Kerin." He says shaking his head at my statement and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Did the Phantom just roll his eyes at me?" I ask in disbelief and he offers a small smile.

"I did." He says nodding and I smile.

"You're great. Goodmorning by the way." I say crossing my arms and yawning. He returns the greeting then leaves to retrieve breakfast. He returns five minutes later with a plate of biscuits and a cup of tea. "Have you eaten?" I ask as he hands me my breakfast.

"No." He mutters and I take a biscuit off my plate and then grab his hand placing a biscuit on his palm.

"Then please do so." I say firmly giving him his hand back.

" As you wish, my lady." He says in a fake British accent and bows overexaggeratedly before standing upright again and eating the biscuit. I decide to act British as well just for fun.

"It seems you have completely lost your marbles,sir." I say tragically with the back of my hand to my forehead in a worrysome way. We both look at each other oddly then burst out laughing.

" I believe we have both lost them." Erik says smiling and I smile back.

" I agree. Would you like some tea?" I ask holding up the cup of tea and he shakes his head.

"It is yours. I would rather not." I drink about half of it then hand the rest to Erik. He sighs then drinks the rest of the tea and brings the dishes back up to the kitchen, while I get ready then eventually meet him in the rafters. We watch the sightsinging for hours then I look at my watch and see that it's noon.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Erik asks from beside me and I look at him with an apologetic look.

"I planned to meet Nadir for lunch around noon. You have my apology,Erik." I say standing and placing a hand on his shoulder having him nod and look at me. I can tell he is slightly disappointed at the lack of company he will experience in minutes and that is why I apologized.

"Then go. I will see you tonight." He says with a ghost of a smile then looks back down at the stage.

"Okay. Thank you, Erik." I say squeezing his shoulder then climbing out of the rafters and running to the shop where Nadir is waiting outside. He smiles at me as I approach and I smile back.

"Kerin, my friend! How are you?" He asks sincerely and I appreciate his natural sincerity.

"I am all right Nadir. Yourself?"

"Quite well, thank you. Were you just with Erik?" I nod knowing this is his discreet way of asking about Erik's well-being.

" He is doing quite well also. I mean telling him I love him really..." I am cut off by Nadir grasping my shoulders and looking at me quite seriously.

""You did _what_?" He asks frantically and I give him a nervous look at his reaction. I seriously thought the man would be happy since he is one of Erik's friends.

"Well I do." I say firmly and give him an odd look. "Unconditionally, of course." He releases my shoulders and paces.

"Not good, Kerin." He says putting the tips of his thumb and forefinger to his forehead in thought.

"Why not? He asked me last night." Nadir uses his hand for emphasis and directs it toward me.

"You're leaving soon!" He says frustrated and then calms down and gives an aggravated sigh.

"Well what do I do, Nadir? I cannot lie to him and say I hate him! He deserves compassion from someone, even if it is only me and only until I leave." I say with determination and Nadir looks at me giving in.

"Do what you wish. I only suggest that you distance yourself slightly, so he is not devestated when you leave." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"Of course, Nadir." He nods with a smile then leads me into a shop where we sit and have lunch. After, we go our separate ways and and I walk around the park running into Raoul DeChagny. "Raoul?" I ask and he looks at me oddly.

"Do I know you?" I inwardly roll my eyes at this guy for he seems to forget people the instant he meets them, unless they are of some importance to his wealth or pride. I've always found the man to be eerily well-dressed and there is never a strand of hair out of place. Now enough of my description of Raoul; I do reply respectfully.

"I am the person you almost ran over a few months ago." I say with a small smile and he genuinely looks shocked for the first time.

"You. The young woman with the odd clothing." I nod and smile for Raoul DeChagny has actually remembered an outsider.

"Yes. I heard you are engaged to Christine Daae." He smiles genuinely and I can tell by his eyes that he really does love Christine. I had always thought he was just being nice and fake to Christine, only pretending to like her to have something over the Phantom, but I am proven wrong at this moment.

"Oh yes. She is stunning, is she not?" I nod secretly cursing myself for bringing up this topic for I will now get an entire lesson on Chrsitine Daae and how the Phantom is controlling her.

"Very. She is quite the kind person." I say and he turns serious and sighs.

"Christine is enthralled by _his_ voice, though. I am unsure of their relationship but I wish her to stay mine." I give him a sad smile after hearing this man I greatly dislike share his fear of losing the woman he loves to a powerful man like Erik.

"The Phantom is a good man, Raoul. He is powerful but does have a heart according to Madame Giry. He loves Christine, and Chrsitne loves him also though unconditionally.

" The Phantom frightens her, and how do you know the Phantom?" He asks suspiciously and I put on a horror-stricken to set the mood.

"I've seen him around the opera house and I actually ran into him once. He let me go with no word, and that was it." I say holding back a laugh when I see the perplexed look on his face. The people of Paris are really quite dramatic and _very_ amusing when it comes to the tall tales with which they frighten themselves. I may only think this because I am close to Erik but I believe from an objective point they'd be seen as prone to exaggerate.

"Well I best get going. It was nice to see you again." He says politely then grabs my hand and kisses the back of it before strodding off. I make a face of disgust and wipe my hand on my clothes before continuing walking. I decide to head back to Erik's home and there decide to clean his "lair" as well as do the ungodly thing of organizing his music, which is so casually strewn over the entire area of his home. I then grab my sword and head up to the theatre. I run into Christine quite literally and she gasps stepping back.

"Are you all right?" She asks grasping my shoulder and I nod.

"Yes, fine. I apologize." She smiles then walks past me and I am suddenly pulled into the shadows with a hand covering my mouth. The hand is then removed and I turn around.

"Welcome back, my friend. I see you have your sword." I hear Erik whisper and I smile.

"Thank you. Do you wish to duel?" I offer and hear a quiet chuckle.

"I suppose I could touch up on my skills." He says smuggly and I shake my head.

"I'll meet you at home. By the way, I cleaned up a bit." I say beginning to walk off when my shoulder is grabbed and I am pulled back.

"I hope you did not touch my music." He says seriously and I tense.

"Nope. I'll meet you down there." I sprint down to the "lair" and Erik arrives about 5 seconds later.

"Kerin..." He says looking at me suspiciously and I back up to the stairs going to my room. He moves his eyes from me to the organ and sees the organized stack of music atop it, causing me to ascend a step. He then grabs his sword and unsheathes it, approaching me. I unsheath mine as well and he smirks then attacks me. I block and we continue dueling for a few minutes then we drop the swords and he gives me a noogie. I shove him away playfully and hear him laugh. I pick up my sword again and Erik retrieves his as well. I attack him head on and he blocks then I step to his left side with my left foot then pivot on it and swinging my right arm behind me and hitting him in the side with the dull side of my blade. He grabs my sword then nudges the back of my left knee and I fall to my knees having him bring his sword to my neck. I would have won the match in reality for I would normally use the sharp side of my blade and would have easily allowed for his internal organs to quite bluntly fall on the floor. That is, if it was not play and was a real fight for life. I do, however, get an idea and mildly jab him in the stomach with my elbow. He gets distracted for a millisecond and I smirk pulling my sword from his grasp and rolling out from under his sword, only to have his sword coming down at me as I'm on my back during the roll and I must quickly block with my sword. I then push his sword up and jump to my feet, readying again. He comes head on and we clash our swords a few times before I see him smirk. During one of our sword clashes he grabs the tip of his sword and brings his now horizontal sword upon my sword bringing it to the ground before kicking it away. He then once again puts the blade of his sword to my neck and I mutter a "truce" for I am worn out, but do not meet his eyes when I say it. He lends me a hand and I grab it then he hands me my sword and I sheath it. Eriks puts his sword away then asks me to join him on his organ bench facing thee lake so we may rest.

"I should go study a little,Erik. Thank you for the duel, it was fun." I say patting his shoulder, then get up and go upstairs sitting on my bed. I zone out and think of what Nadir said. I somewhat regret messing around with Erik because Nadir was right about him missing me more if I allow him to become too attached.

"I had a feeling you weren't studying." I hear Erik say matter-of-factly from the doorway and I move my eyes to him.

"I just zoned out for a second,Erik. Why are you spying on me anyway?" I say sounding quite harsh when I say this and feel my eyes narrow of their own accord.

"What has gotten into you?" Erik demands as he walks over and makes me meet his eyes. His dark blue eyes search mine for an answer and I avert my eyes.

"It's nothing,Erik." I say quietly, not wishing to talk about me leaving at the moment. He kneels in front of me and gently grabs my chin, forcing me to once again meet his concerned gaze.

"Are you missing your family and friends?" He inquires and I shake my head. For a man with no experience in friendship and family, he sure hits the nail on the head with what would have been on my mind, had it not been for Nadir.

"I haven't thought of them in a while. There is just a lot on my mind involving this century. Nadir freaking me out, Raoul being genuinely nice, and Christine's whole deal." Erik's eyes widen and he surprises me with his question.

"What has Nadir done to cause you distress?" He just put me before Christine which surprises the heck out of me. I debate whether I should tell or not and decide that I should.

"He made me realize that I've said too much to you and that we're bonding too much. I'm leaving soon so it makes sense."

"You will _not_ avoid me or refuse to continue with our bond. I enjoy having you as my friend and will be damned to have you not be such until you leave. Please forgive my continued negativity but do _not_ listen to Nadir's foolish protests." I laugh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will admit, it is very hard to avoid you. I'm going to go walk around town. Would you like to come?" He squeezes my shoulder then stands.

"I would love to, but I am not in the mood for society right now. Do have fun, I will be in the rafters." He says releasing my shoulder and I lay back on my bed closing my eyes. The next thing I know, I am opening my eyes to a tray of delicious smelling food. I find a note under the plate and see it is Erik's writing. It briefly describes that he is around town and that it is currently dark outside. He also mentions that the tray is a gift from Madame Giry and I gratefully, yet politely inhale the food then return the dishes to the kitchen where I run into Meg. I'm dressed in my black clothing and Meg gasps when she sees me.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." I say politely, while cursing the fact that I came up to the kitchen. Madame Giry arrives not a second later and smiles.

"Kerin! You are just in time to help Meg with the dishes. Meg, this is Kerin, she knows the Phantom and is here on vacation for a little while. Make sure to scrub the dishes thoroughly, Miss Thomas." I fakely smile and nod then begin doing the dishes having Meg step next to me after her mother leaves.

"You know my mother's fugitive?" I look at her in shock and feel anger rise into my chest.

"How do you know _anything_ about him? You know _nothing_ of what he has been through and he is not a fugitive!" I yell slamming a plate into the bottom of the wash bin, having it break. It's Meg's turn for the look of shock and I quickly hide my bloody hand, which resulted from a piece of plate plunging my palm.

"You're protecting that murderer? I should warn Christine of the Phantom's accomplice." I wince at my now throbbing hand and force a smile.

"I'm not protecting the Phantom, the man is too powerful to need an accomplice. However, your mother has told me of his past and I find it wrong to insult the man. Now I seemed to have forgotten an unforgettable obligation to which I must attend. Excuse me." I run off grasping the back of my injured left hand, which is palm up, and race to the stairs leading to Erik's home. The wound is quite large and deep for the piece is still wedged within my palm. It runs diagonally across my hand starting from the bottom of my pointer finger and ending at the bottom of my hand. I move to the lake when I reach the bottom of the stairs and kneel on the beach submerging my hand in the frigid water. I wince then hiss at the pain that shoots up my arm as I do this. I keep my left hand submerged then grab the piece of plate and close my eyes. I slowly count to three before my flesh is forced to release its hold on the plate piece and I cry out in pain. I open my eyes and see red surrounding my hand. I immediately find a needle and thread on Erik's work table. Sterilizing a needle down here is quite easy for the man has enough candles, believe me. I thread the needle after sterilizing it then quickly stitch up my wound to prevent infection. The stitches hold and I quickly put the needle and thread away after cleaning and re-sterilizing the needle. I get ready for bed early then lay down. I fall asleep for I am quite tired from the day and am awakened hours later around 2 AM. Erik is standing next to my bed leaning over me and I yawn sitting up. "What's wrong?" I ask rubbing my sleepy right eye and he sighs.

"What happened to your left hand?" He asks concerned and I do not meet his eyes.

"I dropped a dish and cut my hand." I say leaving out the details about Meg and Erik sits next to me grasping my left hand and examining its palm.

"From cleaning up? Impossible. Tell me the truth,Kerin." He says sternly and I nod sighing.

"Yes,sir." I reply politely then think for a second on how I should word it. " I was angry at Meg and slammed a plate I was washing against the bottom of the wash bin having it break in my hand. A piece wedged itself within my palm." I'm still not meeting his eyes yet I feel him kiss my palm gently causing me to meet his eyes and he nods.

"What angered you?" He inquires and I shake my head.

"She said something about you and it was horrible. My anger got the best of me and in the end I got injured." Erik laughs then runs a hand affectionately through my hair. I must admit that Erik is really growing on me and I find myself enjoying his company more and more each day. I think back to what Nadir said about us not bonding too much as to not harm Erik's emotions, meanwhile I believe that I will be more devestated than he when I leave. When I go home I'll have no one to swordfight with or to be my guardian, it will just me and the walls of my apartment.

"It seems as though my temper has rubbed of on you. I apologize, mon ami." I look at my hands and replay the incident in my head. I smile at Erik and he gets up signaling for me to stay put and I do so having him leave the room. He comes back moments later holding a cup and a vial of dark green liquid. "Is the pain excrutiating or moderate?"

"It's just an aching, nothing more. It hurt when I ripped the piece of plate from my palm and my wound was full exposed." He nods the sits on my bed next to me again. He pulls out his black handkerchief and folds it over his right pointer finger and middle finger putting it to the vial's opening and pouring some liquid onto the handkerchief. After, he places the vial on the floor and grabs my left hand. He gives me a grim smile and has a serious, concerned look in his eyes, which is slightly unnerving.

"I apologize in advance for this, my friend. This elixir is the strongest I have and it cures quickly and prevents infection. I will warn you that it will feel as though someone is burning your hand with a white flame. I am truly sorry for this, but I am worried for your health. Feel free to do anything you must, such as cry or death-grip me. I was once slain by a poison coated sword in Persia and it was necessary for me to endure this elixir as well. I nearly broke Nadir's hand for he was standing the closest to me and I need to grab something. Would you like my hand?" I look at him fearfully after hearing what happened to a powerful man like he is then nod and bury my head in his shoulder on the verge of breaking down. " Hold on, my dear, stand up." He says sensing my immense fear and I nod standing and having Erik move to sit in the center of the bed with his leg crossed. He has me sit in front of him with my back to him and grabs my right hand with his left so that he is somewhat holding me. Then he tells me to rest my left hand palm up on his left thigh then places the handkerchiefed fingers above my left hand. "Are you ready?" He asks softly and I take a deep breath then squeezes my eyes tightly shut and nod.

"Yes." I say in a shaky voice and feel his grip on my hand tighten and his hold on me tightens as well.

"All right then. One, two.." On two he places the cloth to my skin and I cry out then begin sobbing hysterically at the pain. I swear to god it feels about one hundred times worse than any other sterilizing products. I feel Erik gently patting my palm with the cloth and suddenly feel a tremendous amount of heat engulf me and there is no pain. I pass out from the sensation and also know that I am safe with Erik. I am awakened by a gentle shaking of my shoulder while hearing Erik call my name. I open my eyes and feel a hand run though my hair. I find myself laying on my bed under the covers with Erik sitting next to my head on the right side, looking at me concerned. "How are you?" I yawn then pat his left hand, which is resting on his thigh.

"I'm quite well. You are right, that was excrutiatingly painful. I feel no pain in my left hand now, though." He nods and grabs my hand, which is atop his and squeezes it.

"That is why I used it. It speeds up the healing incredibly. Does your hand itch?" I shake my head and he again nods. "Very well. If it does, do not scratch for it will rip the stitches. I have an ointment that will relieve the itch until the stitches can be removed. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, famished." I say smiling for I have wanted to say that since I came here and Erik releases a small chuckle.

"Great. I will retrieve your meal." He kisses my hand then releases it and leaves my room. He comes back later carrying a tray of food with eggs and biscuits on it.

"Have you eaten?" He nods not looking me in the eye then hands me the tray. I grasp his chin and make him meet my eyes. "What did you have?" He narrows his eyes knowing I've caught him.

"Nothing, but you will not share your food with me. I am completely capable of retrieving my own food, thank you. Be careful and good day." He says moving to the door and I roll my eyes.

"Erik, stop being so stubborn. Your really bring everyone down when you are like that. Especially me." He turns around and glares at me crossing his arms across his chest while I eat a biscuit.

" I do apologize for "bringing you down", Kerin. I really do." He says harshly in a sarcastic tone and I get up leaving the tray of food on my bed. Then I walk past him and descend the stairs before turning back to him, glaring.

"I will leave you to take care of yourself then,Erik. Good day." I reply harshly then go up to the theater hiding in the shadows waiting for Erik to leave so I can sneak back for my sword and book. I see him leave then run down to his home and grab my sword and book, as well as put on my black hoodie. I then leave everything that is not mine and go upstairs and outside. I walk to the pub in which I always see Nadir, and find him inside at the bar. He leads me to a room upstairs in the pub. The room is where he is staying and there is a fireplace as well as a bed and lounge chair. He allows me to stay so I put my belongings on the table in the corner of the room close to the door and I thank him then go back outside. I buy a few biscuits and a cup of tea, since I left my other breakfast in Erik's home. My anger toward Erik has dissipated but I am going to stay with Nadir a while so Erik can calm down. I spend the day around town then stay with Nadir at night.

The next day I go to the opera house feeling grim and look up into the rafters when I reach the theatre."You are searching for me,I hope." says a quiet, low baritone voice and I sigh.

"Yes, I am." I say turning around to find only darkness since the theatre is unlit at the moment,but I know it is Erik. "How are you?" I feel a gloved finger brush my cheek then have his hand run over my hair. I guess he is over his mood since he is not being harsh.

"I am fine. How is your hand?" He asks and I feel him grasp my left hand putting it palm up. I remove my hand from his grasp and hear him sigh while I find a chair and sit.

"It's fine,now you. What is wrong, Erik?" I ask since I know me worrying about his health sent him over the edge but was not what angered him in the first place.

"I am only thinking of Christine and her engagement. I love her, my friend. I truly love her and she is marrying another. My temper has escalated because of it and I greatly apologize for directing it toward you when you were only trying to help." I put out my right hand and he grasps it then I stand and hug him. He hugs me tightly and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Erik, and I know you love her. It's just that Raoul loves her too and I saw it in his eyes that his intentions are true. He truly loves her." Erik sighs and I frown when I tell him this, knowing that he believed the same as I. We both believed that Raoul was fakely loving Christine in order to do something for himself. Unfortunately, we were wrong.

"That's greatly unfortunate.I must think quickly before they marry." He says and I release him squeezing his hand.

"Please be careful with whatever you decide to do." He squeezes my hand in return then leads me to the stage then down to his home.

"I would like it if you stayed with me again, for in about a month you'll be leaving." I can actually see him now and smile then nod.

"You know, I haven't eaten yet this morning, care to join me?" He smiles and nods.

"Yes, I have all the time in the world for breakfast." He says excitedly and I raise an eyebrow at his excitement.

"Any reason why you are acting so oddly?" He smirks and kisses my forehead.

"I am in a rare good mood and I am...I believe famished."

**

* * *

****SEE I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR A REASON!!! I was going to split it into two parts when I received emails a week ago asking me to update soon. I unfortunately couldn't finish typing until tonight because of family issues that occurred last week, my job until late at night, and on my days off I am busy. I just took about four hours to type this up since I finally talked myself into it. I also want to say that what Kerin did is NOT what a person should do in real life. If you have something plunge into any part of you do not remove it, let a medical professional do so, unless the object is obstructing your breathing . The reason Kerin did it was because Erik was not around she basically did not want or need help as well as tried to keep her injury a secret as to not burden Erik. Oh and another thing I have started writing a novel(which is another reason why I have not typed this chapter.) I hope to get it published in the near future when I finish writing it. It obviously cannot include Erik but I am including a character based on Erik's personality since ERIK ROCKS!!!! Well I'm sure it will take a while to update the next chapter but that does not mean I do not enjoy the reviews. As every author does, I love to hear what people think. It is about 2 AM on Saturday(well technically sunday morning) and I need to get to work early tomorrow(today) so this will be proofread and posted Sunday(tonight), which is today and I hope you ppl enjoyed it!! I'm going to estimate about a month for the next update since i forget how long it is at the moment. sheepish laugh Well I will see you all for the next chapter!!!**

**Sunday 11:00 PM: This is me after proofreading it so as not to confuse you ppl. The paragraph above as well as three quarters of the story i wrote from 11:00 PM to 2 AM from sat to sun. Again I hope you enjoy it and see you all next time!!! **

**+fgf+**


	15. Chapter 15 pt 1

**Finally!!!!! This chapter(combined) will probably be my longest since it is thicker than the last chapter was. I have not checked it for typos or anything so bear with me. It is sad to say this is the last chapter before Don Juan Triumphant. Actually it might be two parts when I actually type since I'm so caught up with 3 other stories that I just started(one involving a vampire...ooo) and this story is somewhat at the bottom of my list. I'm also upping my reviews request to 3 reviews and still 30 views before I update again. This is strictly because I am on a tight schedule this year especially in school and the fact that I can put out 5000 or 6000 word chapters with minimal free time is quite cool if I must say. I hope you enjoy and this involves yet another scene from the 2004 movie with a slight twist.**

A few days later I wake up see a dark scar on my left palm with minor scab still covering it. I smile since my stitches are no longer then hope out of bed and get ready,for Erik is not home. I see that his sword is gone and I dig in my memories for events involving Erik's sword and remember Raoul and Erik fighting in a graveyard. I gasp then quickly grab my sword and cloak before running upstairs to the stables. I see a rather large man enter the stables rubbing the back of his head and he glances at me with a funny look, while I smile.

"Good day,sir. I was wondering if I could borrow a horse. I am with the opera house so there is no need to question my responsibility." He walks over to me and still gives me the odd look.

"You are a mere child." He says with a condescending tone and I tower over him.

"Actually I am a young adult." I say, insulted by his comment for I am almost 16, well in my time anyway. "May I please borrow a horse for an hour at most?" He sighs and reluctantly nods.

"Pick anyone you'd like. I expect to see you back here within the hour." I smile and look around spotting a beautiful black horse and waalk toward it. It glances at me and I nod to it. "I wouldn't choose that one ,though, it's the Phantom's horse." I extend my hand to Caesar and he nudges my hand in acceptance so I stroke his nose.

"Hello, Caesar." I whisper,hoping the stable man does not hear. "I'm a friend of Erik's. You are such a pretty boy." I say the last part affectionately as I adore this horse even though I just met him. He is afterall Erik's so I somewhat adore his horse automatically because I adore Erik. I pat his neck and he snorts nudging my back. I laugh then storke his nose again before preparing to get in the saddle. "I do not mind,sir. He is a fine horse and seems quite strong. Thank you and good day." I put my foot in the stirrup then mount Caesar. I grab his reigns and pat his neck then prepare myself for riding a horse with minimal experience. "Go easy on me Caesar. I'm quite amateur." I mutter a command and he gallops powerfully out of the stables and in the direction of the cemetery. I hold on for dear life and stay low to Caesar.

We eventually find the cemetery and I see a carriage parked at the back of the cemetery. I tie Caesar to a tree and rub his nose feling bad for just leaving him here while I find Erik. "You'll be all right,buddy. I have to go defend Erik." He nudges my shoulder and I smile at him. I then sprint toward singing that I hear from within the cemetery then hear Raoul yell to Christine. I hurry to the scene and hide behind a statue. Erik and Raoul duel and soon Erik's sword is knocked from his grasp and I unsheath my sword charging Raoul. His voice stops me from running him through for I am now right beside him.

"You _are_ connected to the Phantom." Raoul says with harsh surprise then looks toward Erik. "What a bloody shame." Raoul continues harshly and I lift his sword with mine, away from Erik's chest.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Raoul. I am not ashamed if who I chose for my my friends." I say calmly with a angry undertone then move my gaze to Christine who is clutching her chest in "agony". "Are you going to stop your fiancé?" She looks at me shocked and speechless and I give an aggravated sigh. "Nevermind." I say with a smal eye roll and of the 2004 movie for a second. At least_ that _Christine stopped Raoul, this one, well this one is just pathetic. I shake my head then ready my sword having Raoul laugh.

"You wish to fight me, child?To save this thing." He hisses the last part and kicks Erik in the side causing me to lunge at him, fuelled by rage and adrenaline. I kick him hard in the stomach and he falls then I push his onto his back with my foot and place the tiip of my sword to his neck.

"Don't you _ever_ refer to him as such in my presence again or I will kill you." I say shaking with rage and feel and arm wrap around my waist pulling me away from Raoul.

"Calm down. I'm all right. Deep breaths, Kerin." I hear Erik whisper soothingly in my ear and I see Raoul get up then grab Christine and they ride of on a white horse. It is then that I realize that I am biting my lip to keep my angry tears back.

"Let it be war upon them both." I spit bitterly and have Erik hug me from behind and rest his cheek against mine.

"It is all right. Relax, my friend." With that I drop my sword, which I had been death-gripping and close my eyes.

"She was supposed to stop him,Erik." I say protesting once I calm down a little and Erik laughs holding my tigher to him.

"She might have, had you not attacked Raoul." I sigh and shake my head.

"He called you a thing,Erik." I protest yet again and raise my gaze to Gustave Daae's Mausoleum then to the sky above it.

"As long as you never call me such, I do not care. Thank you for defending me." He says quietly almost as if he is somewhat ashamed and I pat his arm.

"Anytime,Erik. May we go home?" I ask emotionally drained from just the morning and he releases me while then I grab my sword.

"Of course." He grabs my hand and we walk over to where I put Caesar. I tell Erik that Caesar gave me permission to ride him and that I could tell Caesar was his right away. He goes over to Caesar after releasing my hand. "Good boy,Caesar. Keep my friend safe on the way back." He steps back from Caesar as I mount him and I look at Erik concerned.

"Are you going to be all right?" I ask and he gives me a weak smile.

"Yes. I have handed torture before." He says sardonically and I give him a sad look making him turn away."Pity is not acceptable, Miss Thomas. I _loathe_ that look." He says sadly yet bitterly as well and I get off Caesar wishing to let Erik know that I did not show him pity. I walk over to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder.

"Erik..." I begin and he turns around, interrupting me.

"I know. Come here." He pulls me to him and rests his head atop mine. I feel wetness on my head and frown hugging Erik tightky.

"You really do not deserve this, Erik." I mutter and we stand in the embrace for a while. He soon steps back and clears his throat.

"Thank you." He says meeting my eyes and I touch his left cheek.

"You're welcome,Erik. Shall we make a plan?" I ask brushing the wet spot under his left eye with my thumb then holding out my hand to shake. He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it, smiling at me.

"Yes." He replies with the smile still intact then we shake hands and he releases mine. I smile then move back to Caesar.

"I will see you later,Erik." I say to Erik ,having him nod then begin to walk away, and Caesar takes off galloping with immense speed.

**All right it looks like I am going to have to break this chapter up a lot and I'll think of a title for it later. Since this semester I have English 12 Writing we are writing stories and essays constantly (and I'm actually thinking of posting one or two on this site so that people can see my more serious typing( like for a grade instead of reviews). Ooo!! And I can also post some short little one-shots that are absolutely not fanfictions but merely stories written off the top of my head in about 10 minutes.For english writing my teacher gives us the first line for a story and then we are supposed to write for 10 minutes and create a story. I will post these too just for kicks. Let me mention this one last thing before I give you guys yet another really long paragraph that I doubt people read anyway since it is long and scary. I probably will not update for a while because of senior events and clubs that I am involved in. There will be more drama (as always) in the next part so prepare yourself. hehe... Please Review!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15 pt 2

**HEY PEOPLE!!! Wow, I must say i was not expecting so many people to read that last chapter. Hopefully you guys liked it. This is the second part of chapter 15 and I'm not really sure how many parts there will be before the final chapter. I will inform you guys that I am currently grounded for 6 more days. These coming three days I am,of course, grounded from the computer. On sunday,however, I only have to do chores for another three days but am allowed my computer back. Now, on with part 2.**

**PS- Really short i know. Only had a half hour to type but wanted to give you guys something to read while I'm grounded. I did not read this after typing so please disregard any grammatical or typing errors that may be present. **

**Part 2**

We arrive back at the stables and the stable man surprisingly smiles at me.

"You ride quite well for an amateur. The horse seems to like you." He says.

I dismount then stroke Caesar's nose before handing his reigns to the stable man. I then kiss his nose and say goodbye to both Caesar and the stable man before running to the theatre. I climb into the rafters and sit, watching Carlotta sing her part in Don Juan. I wince then feel two hands cover my ears. I recognize the familiar gesture and smile. When Carlotta is finished the hands drop and Erik sits next to me.

"I am positive Nadir will not be pleased that you left and did not inform him. He was also most likely asleep I am assuming?" Erik says leaning down to my ear, causing me to sigh, knowing he is right.

"You wouldn't have taken that opportunity?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, having him smirk.

"Oh no, I would have, without a doubt. I am only informing you that Nadir will not be in the least pleased with your departure during his slumber." He says crossing him arms and I smile.

"True. Good thing I have you." I jest and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You're using me?" He whispers loudly then ruffles my hair.

I playfully smack his hand away and laugh. "Yes. I am taking full advantage of having a guardian as powerful as you." I say to apparently no one since Erik's eyes are now glued to the new person who has arrived on stage. None other than Christine Daae. I roll my eyes at the man's obsession and then get only to to have my hand grabbed before I can move.

"Watch with me." He says in a firm yet dazed and I stand my ground.

"And have your drool in my hair? I think not." I say in a light tone not wishing to portray my disinterest in watching Christine Daae singing. He pulls me down next to him and faces me for a brief moment.

"Very funny." He says sarcastically and continues to hold my hand so I may not escape.

I let out a bored sigh then rest my head on his shoulder. This causes him to tense for a moment before he relaxes and rests his head against mine. I smile discreetly then decide to gently tease Erik for my my own moment of amusement. "Erik's softspot." I say and he grunts in protest at my comment.

"I have one for you as well, mind you." He says defensively and I sit up, patting his arm.

"I'm glad you do. Now finish watching Christine, while I clear everything up with Nadir." He sighs reluctantly and allows me to get up. He grumbles a "fine" in response, and I kiss the top of his head out of habit. "I will see you later, Grumpy." I say then leave the rafters and begin to leave the theatre when I accidentally into Carlotta. She shoves me to the ground and I glare at her before standing and brushing myself off.

"Move it, you little tramp. I do not wish your slimy hands on my dress." She says in a disgusted tone and narrowed eyes.

"Oh I can do more that soil it Madame." I say briefly showing my sheath, "There are many fun things one can do with a sword. Perhaps send your dress to its grave. Tell the Phantom I said "hi"." I add hiding a small smirk at her sudden horrified look, then walk past her exiting the theatre making my way to the busy streets of Paris.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15 pt 3

**HEY!! I felt like updating and I am very pleased you people liked the last chapter. Yes they are short, purposely, because I have less time than I used to to type and thus produce shorter chapters. If you guys have not checked it out, I posted a new story here called 18th year. It's briefly about a girl that was taken from her parents in India, when she was five and got a job at an opera house in France. My character for Erik in that one is arrogant,selfish, and a very intimate character in that he has slept with every woman in the opera house except 3(one being the main character named Seguri Ferenz). That's about all I can really tell you for now but please check it out at some point. I will also warn you there are a few intimate things that occur in the story(No sex scenes, if anything, just a brief mention that an **_**intimate scene**_** occurred.). The reason for no sex scenes is that I am not good at writing them number one, and two I find that they become quite redundant in stories. I also have a mostly clean mind (with the occasional smile at the word pianist) and do not wish for my stories to be in any way "trashy". Anyway, enough of my bantering, ANCHOR'S AWEIGH ME HEARTIES!!**

**Chapter 15 pt 3**

As I am walking down the streets I see Nadir suddenly hurrying toward me.I calm the frantic man down by grasping his shoulders gently,making him sigh.

"I have been worried sick about you." He says with a reprimanding tone and I smile.

"I just missed Erik, so I decided to stay with him. Plus you were asleep when I left. It was a huge opportunity. By the way, I just dueled the Vicomte and then spooked Carlotta because she mistreated me." I say proudly causing Nadir to shake his head and rub his temples.

"You are becoming like Erik." He says worriedly, making me laugh.

"I'm his friend, and of course I am. Erik's a great role model. Yes, he's the Phantom and has murdered in his past, but he's a passionate composer, magician,architect, and he never allows people to take advantage of him." Nadir suddenly cups my cheeks then brings me into a small hug.

"You have really given a new light to Erik. You see him as a man, and not as others see him." He pulls him and pats my cheek affectionately. I sigh and frown at him, preparing him for my next statement.

"Raoul called him a thing and was disgusted that I was associated with the Phantom." I turn my frown into a confident smile and a determined look appears on my face while I clench my fist. "You know what? I'm proud to be associated with Erik, and all of you. Erik is my family, and _no one_ may talk like that in front of me." Nadir looks at me, nodding, and I put a strand of hair behind my ear in embarrassment at what I just said.

"Your family?" I nod.

"Yes, my only family actually. In my time period, I have only my friend. Erik cares for me and is a great friend, so I consider him my family. Remember what I told you around Christmas?" I ask and he nods with a smile. I hug him and he returns it. "Thank you for everything,Nadir. I have really appreciated your hospitality and your friendship. I'm not sure if I will see you before I leave but I want you to know that I am very grateful to have met you."

"You are a wonderfully young lady,Kerin, do not forget that. Keep the strength you've gained from your experience in our time period and protect your emotions. You will make a fine woman when older. Be good." He says releasing me, then squeezes my hand before walking away.

"I will, Nadir." I promise with a respectful nod toward his retreating figure. The wind picks up and I glance toward the sky, having little crystals of snow brush my cheeks before I head back to the opera house. When I arrive, I am approached by Andre and Firmin, both of whom have cheesy grins gracing their faces.

"No one has ever spoken to Carlotta in that manner before." says Andre excitedly and I smile.

"Well, thank you. She shoved me to the floor; how could I not retaliate?" They laugh and I force a small laugh. "Excuse me, please. I have an appointment."

"Of course,child. Good day." I nod then run off, climbing into the rafters.

"Hey Erik, are you up here?" I ask quietly and receive no reply, so I sit and look down at the stage. I soon fall asleep and somehow wake up to Erik's upside down face above me. "Erik?" I ask sleepily and he kisses my forehead. This allows me to touch his cheek, causing him to give me a small smile. He pulls back and I find that my head is on his lap, while I'm on my back.

"Hello, mon ami. Did you have a nice rest?" I sit up and nod,facing him. "Where did that reaction to Carlotta come from?" He asks amused and I yawn before answering.

"You. You don't let people take advantage of you and that helped me find confidence to do the same. I also threw the threat in there for fun." I say smiling, then continue. "You're quite the role model,Erik; I must say." I say sincerely and he smiles. The thing about Erik, is that he always give genuine smiles. I suddenly feel a bare hand on mine and see that Erik has removed his gloves. His hand encircles mine and holds mine gently before squeezing it.

"I am very proud of you,Kerin. You have grown a lot from being here." He says sincerely and I raise my eyes, with a burning face, to his.

"Really, Erik?" I ask shyly and give him a sheepish grin.

"Of course. You have become an even stronger young woman, and I love your sharp wit. It is almost as good as mine." He throws in the last part playfully and I smile but narrow my eyes at him.

"Arrogant much,Erik?" I quip and he laughs softly, as to not draw attention to us in the rafters.

"When I have a reason to be,yes." He says after calming down then his expression turns serious. "I have a question for you and I am prepared for any answer." I nod and squeeze his hand.

"You may ask me anything,my friend." I say seriously and he glances at the floor before meeting my eyes.

"May I regard you as my family?" He asks shyly and I keep my excitement in check but allow myself to smile.

"I get that honor,mon ami?"I ask with a big grin and he looks at me curiously, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Honor? Being part of a madman's family?" I lean forward and meet his eyes seriously.

"It is an honor to be part of _your_ family. _You _may regard yourself as a madman, but I regard you as Erik." He sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"Erik is but a weak,disfigured man whose alter ego is the Phantom of the Opera. The phantom can instill fear and demand respect while Erik hides from society in his home, and licks his wounds." I cross my arms and give him a disapproving look.

"I happen to like the supposedly weak man, thank you. The phantom is cool, but Erik is the man I have really come to love. His passion for music, his determination, are truly wonderful aspects of you Erik. You're not a phantom or an opera ghost in my eyes." I say truthfully with a small smile and Erik gives me one in return before standing and helping me to my feet.

"I believe we should go to supper. I am currently warming a vegetable stew with meat." He offers me his hand and I grasp it as we head down to his home.

"What, did you steal it?" I ask with a laugh, knowing his love of mischief and borrowing things without asking, hence the majority of the items in his home.

"I call it providing for you." He says with a serious glance and a defensive tone.

"Aw Erik, I'm flattered." I say patting his cheek in teasing, causing him to glare at me.

"Silence." He says harshly and I roll my eyes while following him. He never really takes well to teasing, but he eventually gets over it. When we return home, Erik serves up the stew then sits across from me at the little table,brooding.

"You going to eat?" I ask, seeing him staring down his bowl of stew, and his glance flickers darkly to me before it returns to his bowl.

"Mind your business." He says gruffly and I take a bite of stew, enjoying it immensely.

"Okay,Crabby. Could you show me the tunnels tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject in vain.

"No." He says firmly, and I sigh, resting my head on my hand. "Elbow off the table." I sigh, frustrated at him and remove my head from hand. I then drop my hand into my lap and finish my dinner quickly. Afterward, I wash my dish and say "goodnight" to Erik with a kiss to left cheek, having him look at me oddly. Then I go up to my room and put all of my schoolbooks into my satchel bag before grabbing a lit candle and a candle holder,and going to the stables.

* * *

**Well there it is!!Yet another part of Chapter 15. A cliffhanger, I would say because you don't know what she is going to do. Run away? Avoid Erik at all costs? Perhaps start her own adventure while still attending school? So many possibilities... Reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	18. Chapter 15 pt 4

**HEY!!!! UPDATING AGAIN!!! Btw, I am going to **_**actually**_** reply to my reviewers now. I know you guys are excited, right?! Well the reason I'm doing such is because I really do appeciate the support and if you guys have questions or anything I can answer them. Anyway, just a short note because I am anxious to post this chapter!!! WOOT!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 pt 4**

When I arrive at the stables I see Caesar, who is now looking at me while bobbing his head. I walk over to him petting his nose and he nudges my hand. I then climb over the stall gate and settle myself on a hay pile. Caesar nudges my shoulder and I smile at him. "Caesar, what are you doing awake?" He nudges me again and I kiss his nose. "Well I'm here because Erik is in a bad mood and there was nothing I could do. I am also here because I love ya, bud. You're a good boy." I stroke his nose then he ends up falling asleep. I pull out my history book to do the required reading for tomorrow; I was going to ask Erik, but with him everyone is on their own,really. Erik has only really helped me learn French when I have not had school and usually when he gets home from his nighttime events. The short lessons he's been giving me since the day I have arrived have been very helpful and I do appreciate it. I soon become tired reading the book and decide to make my way back to Erik's home. When I arrive, I see that his head is off the organ and he is looking at me through the dim lighting.

"Where the _hell_ were you?" He asks angrily and it's, I believe, the first time I have heard him swear. I give him a serious look then cross my arms for I have already put out the candle.

"Out; I thought you would be asleep. Apparently not." I slip in the sarcasm out of my growing definace.

"I suggest you watch your mouth,little girl." Erik says icily and I move back toward the stairs, developing fear toward his death-like tone. I swear if it were anyone else, save Christine of course, he would have killed them by now.

"Truthfully, I visited Caesar because the stables are quiet and Caesar missed me. I also had homework that needed to be completed and I found Caesar to be great company. Now I do not mean to anger you more with this question, but did you end up eating after I left?" I ask somewhat worried and he sighs, causing me to breath a sigh of relief. Erik sighing is a sign that he has calmed down.

"No, I did not. Come over here." I walk over to him and sit next to him on the organ bench.

"Yes, Erik?" He cups my cheek making me meet his eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior. You certainly did not deserve it." He says seriously and I smile, sensing his sincerity in the apology and also the rare opportunity of Erik apologizing to anyone.

"I should not have teased you, Erik. I know how sensitive you are about it, but sometimes I cannot resist and I apologize also." I say grabbing his free hand and squeezing it.

"I am only not used to the playful sort of teasing. I have never known teasing to be enjoyable until you arrived. I will try to enjoy it more next time." I laugh at this and roll my eyes, standing.

"You can dish it out but cannot take it in. You are a silly man, Erik." I say giving him a small noogie then kissing the top of his head before I begin to walk away. His voice,however,stops me before I walk very far.

"Kerin,may you please return for a moment?" He asks seriously and I turn around to see him now standing. I walk back over to him and he gives me a sheepish grin before raising his arms slightly. I smile at him and give him a big hug, knowing that is what he intiated. He hugs me back tightly and I feel him rest his chin on my head.I feel myself become drowsy, similar to how I felt the other time Erik hugged me tightly, which was the night I told him I loved him. I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep when I hear Erik calling my name. I pick my head up from his shoulder and wearily look at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask having him smile and shake his head.

"Nothing is wrong, my dear. I do,however, believe that you should rest, for you almost fell asleep standing." He says then leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead before pulling back and releasing me. "Goodnight." He says softly and I return it before going to my room and falling asleep after dressing for bed.

* * *

The next night I lay awake having thoughts of my friends and family, when I hear a strangled yell of pain come from downstairs. I get up and run to the stairs seeing Erik sweating and moaning while his head tosses back and forth on his arm on the piano. I sprint down the stairs, jumping the last three, and rush over to Erik grasping his shoulder. "Please wake my friend." I whisper and Erik groans, tightly shutting his eyes.

"Get away from me,Javert." He growls and I wince at the name of his tormentor when he was only a child, rubbing his back. He lets out a sigh of relief as he senses my presense and opens his eyes, meeting mine. He sits up and looks at me with concern. " Are you all right?" I sit next to him and give him a concerned look.

"Are_ you_?" I reply and he gives me a small smile,sitting up.

"Mostly. Nightmares seem to come upon me without warning." He states normally then his eyes widen in realization. "That is why you are here, correct? My nightmare awakened you?"

"Yes. I could not sleep and then I heard you yell as if in pain." He strokes my cheek with a smile and I give him a small smile.

"It is nice to have a companion such as you." He says sincerely then drops his hand and his face become neutral. "Was your lack of sleep caused by thoughts of home?" He asks and I look at him in surprise but nod.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"It was intelligent assumption, I believe. Go retrieve your cloak,we're taking a walk through town." I nod then get up and go upstairs, donning my cloak. When I return downstairs, Erik is in his vest and jacket, as well as his cloak and cravat. I notice that his head covering is not in place then grab his offered hand and we walk outside. It's very cold and I'm only in my black dress and cloak so I am quite cold.

"Erik, may I ask you something?"

"Anything." He responds seriously and I hesitate before asking him a personal question.

"Why do you not eat sometimes?" I ask and he looks at me quite calmly.

"Either I forget or do not wish to eat out of habit. Before you arrived, I was eating one meal a day at most." He says informatively and I nod before looking ahead and seeing that we are at the pub, where Nadir is staying. Erik drops my hand when we walk inside and heads for the bar. I look around then freeze when I realize everyone in the bar is staring at me. This one man with a beard comes up to me and is reeking of alcohol.

"The name is Jacques. I have you seen you before, have I not?With Nadir Khan, I believe." I nod and see Erik is talking with the bartender and has no idea what is going on literally behind his back.

"He's a friend and he let me stay with him while my friend over there was busy." The man nods with an "ah" then grabs my shoulder and directs me to a table. My hand is suddenly grabbed by a leather gloved one I know well. Erik pulls me back to him, removing me from the man's grip and firmly holds my hand. I notice his jaw has tightened and his body is stiff while his eyes portray anger.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Excuse us." He says very seriously then leads me upstairs . He turns to me and looks at me seriously with anger still evident in his eyes. " Never speak with strangers. I'm sure you must have heard that when you were younger, unless the future disregards safety." I open my mouth to speak yet he raises his hand to silence me and I close my mouth. "No excuses are welcome." He says and I rip my hand from his and cross my arms over my chest. "Sulking is never attractive." He remarks and I snort in anger as he knocks on the door.

"Like you'd know." I mumble harshly with a glare and Erik turns to me.

"Excuse me?" He asks angrily and I wave it off with my hand.

The door suddenly opens to reveal Nadir and he is overly ecstatic to see us. Nadir greets Erik with a large smile and a firm handshake, while voicing how surprised but happy he is to see him. Nadir then looks to me when Erik steps past him into the room, and walks over embracing me tightly.

"Youg lady, you are still here. I am overjoyed that you are staying a bit longer. Come in and make yourself comfortable." I do as he says and see that his room contains a fireplace,bed, a table with two chairs and a large stack of books on one side of the bed. I sit on his bed and pluck an interesting book off the pile while Erik and Nadir begin conversing in Persian. I understand quickly, that they are doing so in order to not allow me to understand what they are saying. I sigh then skim through the book and eventually become bored and head for the door. I pause when Erik yells my name then something in Persian, then he clears his throat and repeats the same command in English.

"Do not leave without me." He says seriously and I open the door regardless.

"I won't converse with anyone but the bartender. Oh and please stop pretending that you are my father, you're not. I have been handling myself for a quite a while now,thank you." I say coldly then slam the door behind me and head downstairs asking the bartender for a cup of tea when I arrive at the bar. I pay him when I retrieve the tea then move to a table in the far corner and drink my tea. Erik comes down shortly and looks at me seriously before he leaves. I finish my tea then leave as well seeing Erik with his back to me and his arms crossed over his chest. "Erik?" I ask walking closer to him and putting a hand on his arm. He sighs then looks at me somwhat seriously.

"I may not be your father but I am your guardian until you return to your time period." He says solemnly and I sigh knowing I have to admit something I have been keeping secret for a while.

"Guardians are similar to parents. In fact, I have thought of you as one." I say shyly and feel Erik stroke my cheek.

"I will admit I have thought of you as a surrogate daughter.I hope you do not mind." I laugh and hug his left arm.

"Not at all. I wonder if I would be able to visit all of you once again after I have returned home." We begin walking back to the opera house when Erik speaks.

"I hope so. I know that I will miss you terribly." I look up at him smiling, then lean up and kiss his left cheek.

"You really are a sweet man,Erik. I really dislike that not more people take the time to know you." He laughs and places his hand atop mine on his arm.

"I believe our bond intimidates them." He says with a smile in his voice and I lean against him.

"True. We have quite a tight one." We arrive home and I bid Erik goodnight before running upstairs and finally being able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Please excuse any typos(yes I typed this up without rereading it before posting) and please Review!!! The reviews keep me motivated to continue posting this story. Oh and happy turkey day everyone!!!!**


	19. Chapter 15 pt 5

**HEY!!! I felt like typing again so here's the last part of chpt. 15 before the final chapter. I typed this up right after posting Chpt 15 pt 4 but have decided to let you all enjoy that chapter first since probably a lot of my readers have been away for Thanksgiving. This is a more happy chapter(in a way I suppose)and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. HERE YA GO!!**

**Chpt. 15 pt 5**

The next morning, I wake to my covers tucked in and covering me. I smile knowing this to be Erik's doing, and go downstairs seeing Erik awake and composing. "Good morning,Erik. What are you composing?" I ask leaning over his right shoulder, on which I have placed my left hand.

"A minor composition. Would you care for breakfast?" He asks with a small smile at me then stands.

I agree to breakfast and we _both _eat for a change. I suppose last night made Erik realize that he is all I have and that I cannot have him seriously ill due to improper nutrition. After I finish breakfast, I run off to the Academy for I completely forgot it was a weekday. Spending time in Erik's world really does cause you to lose track of time. I arrive at the Academy to see the Headmaster standing outside looking very unhappy with me.

He is currently glaring at me then turns from me and has me follow him to the office with no verbal command to do so. He then has me stand in front of his desk while he shuffles around in a drawer by his desk and obtains a ruler. He then moves around the desk and firmly grasps my hand, prepared to smack my hand in punishment for my tardiness. As he moves to enforce my punishment, my professor rushes into the office.

"Kerin! Have you done the favor I asked of you?" My professor asks seriously and he looks somewhat worn out as though he sprinted here. His brow is creased and he then looks at the headmaster with a serious almost protective look.

I smile at my professor, after the headmaster drops my hand, then nod. "Yes but it took longer than I expected. I apologize for being late, professor." I say sincerely in apology and he nods to me. I then turn to the headmaster and give him my sincerest apologies before leaving the office following my professor.

My professor leads me down the stairs then allows me to walk beside him. "What is the real reason you were late, Miss Thomas?" He inquires causing me to sigh and look at him with a small apologetic look.

"I forgot today was a weekday. My guardian was also unwell last night, and that worried me." I say and feel his hand on my shoulder giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Very well. I will allow you to get ready for dueling. Early morning matches are today." He begins to walk off but stops when I call to him.

"Professor. You did not have to do what you did in the Headmaster's office." I say seriously and he smiles with a small chuckle.

"I cannot have one of my favorite students in trouble for nonsense. I will see you on the field." He says with a wave then walks off.

I walk into the changing room and get suited up before walking to the arena. I end up having to duel my professor as a form of punishment for my tardiness and it is acually quite fun, on top of being completely challenging. I keep up with him but eventually lose, having him smile and help me up after sheathing his sword. We bow to each other then shake hands before he walks off.

Robert and Christopher grab each of my shoulders and lead me to the changing room so that we can remove our armor. "He is terribly fast, K. I am surprised you kept up with him, even _with_ your talent." Robert says as we are walking down the hallway containing the changing room and Christopher nods.

"You're quite lucky he wished to challenge you because of your tardiness. I would love to challenge him. I could probably win too." He says smuggly causing me to give him a noogie, which earns me a glare.

"I'm sure, Christopher. After all, you are the master of Swordsmanship." I say laughing, having Robert join me.

"That is quite enough!" Christopher yells then throws me over his shoulder and carries me the rest of the way to the changing room. When we arrive, he puts me down with a smirk then goes over to a corner to change out of his armor. Christopher takes off his shirt after removing his armor, causing me to curiously glance at his toned back. At that moment, he catches me then raises an eyebrow before smirking. This causes me to quickly turn away only to have a hand on my shoulder, less than a minute later. "Did you find something interesting, Miss Thomas?" Christopher asks arrogantly causing me to turn to him smiling.

"It is only curiosity, my friend. Completely harmless." I say hoping he will drop it but instead he grabs my shoulders and leans next to my ear.

"I understand, K. However, please keep your eyes from wandering too far; I enjoy my privacy." He says with a genuine smile before moving away.

Robert laughs then comes over to me, pulling me from the room with his arm over my shoulders. "Once Christopher knows someone for a while, he enjoys teasing them. He teased you especially because both of us like you a lot. Not only are you the only female swordsman in all of Paris, but you put up a great fight and are not subservient to men. You are one of our better friends and are by far the most amazing." He says sincerely which causes me to smile and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Second to my guardian, you and Christopher are my best friends as well." I say, happy that I have so many great companions in this time period.

Christopher soon exits the changing room and we all walk to our classroom for the mental part of the Academy school day. We are learning of Napoleon Bonaparte's tremendous military skill and his contributions to the French Army.

"Kerin, tell me where Napoleon Bonaparte was born." My professor suddenly asks with his arms crossed over his chest as he ambles toward me.

"Ajaccio, Corsica, sir." I say, silently thankful that I decided to study Napoleon for a tenth grade Global Studies report in 2005. My answer causes my professor to give me a small smile and nod before he continues the lesson.

After the lesson, we are dismissed and I say goodbye to Christopher and Robert before going to the opera house. When I arrive in the the cellars, I see that Erik is actually waiting for me.

He smiles when he see me then walks up to me, meeting my eyes. "How was the Academy?" He asks happily, causing me to give him an odd look in response to his unusual greeting.

"Fine." I say in a slow, curious tone.

"I do not mean to overwhelm you, I am only trying to be more involved with your life." He says sheepishly making me smile.

I pat his cheek and he narrows his eyes. "Oh come on Erik, you know I love you." I say leaning up and kissing his cheek before moving to go up to my room. "May you please please show me the tunnels tonight?" I ask, turning to him as I prepare to ascend the stairs.

He turns to me seriously and crosses his arms over his chest. "Only if you make dinner." He says seriously.

I nod and smile before I reply. " You've got it,Erik." I say happily then run up to my room and do my homework. Afterward, I go downstairs and make grilled cheese, since bread and cheese are about the only things Erik has down here besides a few apples.

Erik enjoys dinner very much-- seeing as how he impolitely inhales it much to my amusement. Then we travel through only a fraction of the many tunnels in the cellars of the opera house. Erik disables the traps in a tunnel near the "water trap" that is used at the end of the 2004 movie in order for me to be safe while I explore this area. We then go back home to prepare for bed. As I return downstairs to say "goodnight" to Erik I see removing his mask.

"Erik." I say quickly and he turns to me with a half-buttoned shirt.

"Yes?" He asks concerned.

"Sorry. I didn't know if you wished for me to see your entire face." I say bowing my head, having Erik laugh slightly and walk over to me buttoning his shirt. I raise my head and glance at both sides of his face before smiling and meeting his eyes.

"See something that you like?" Erik asks somewhat seriously,causing me to cup his cheeks and keep his eyes met with mine.

"Yes, you. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable,I did not mean to, but I have not seen both sides in quite a while." I say sincerely and he grasps my hands on my cheeks before removing them and smiling.

"I know. Were you coming to say goodnight?" He asks.

"Yes. Goodnight,Erik. Sweet dreams." I say hugging him and closing my eyes, wishing he has a better night than last.

He pulls back and kisses my forehead as a new formed habit of his."Thank you, to you as well. I..." He pauses then clears his throat giving me a sheepish look. "I love you." He says sincerely causing me kiss his cheek.

"I love you too,Erik." I say walking back upstairs and falling asleep. During the night, I wake up from a nightmare and try to calm down only to find out I cannot move. I suddenly realize that I am still asleep but my mind is causing me to believe I am awake. I suddenly feel all alone in my room, which is portrayed perfectly as though I were seeing it when awake, and I try to scream for Erik. I become scared finding that my screams are nonexistent but I keep trying anyway. After about two minutes I find a voice and yell help with a very scratchy voice and find that I have still not escaped this "dream". Seconds later I jolt awake finding myself crying and being held tightly to someone's chest while I sit on their lap. I realize it's Erik and bury my head in his chest having him rest his chin on my head and stroke my hair.

"It is all right, my dear. I am right here." Erik mumurs pulling me more securely against him.

I soon find my voice and rest my cheek on his chest, sighing. "How did you..." I begin and Erik kisses the top of my head.

"I come up here every night to make sure you are sleeping all right. I have been doing it for a while now because I feel the need to make sure you are all right before I fall asleep."

"No one has done that for me in a very long time. I'm lucky to have you." I say hugging him and feeling his smile on the top of my head.

"It is no trouble to look out for you, mon ami. I rather enjoy being seen as a hero, instead of a murderer or a ghost for once." He says happily causing me to smile, close my eyes, and eventually fall asleep in his embrace.

I wake up around my usual time though it is different because I feel someone near me. I notice Erik is still holding me and we are on top of the covers. I hear him softly snoring and infer that he fell asleep shortly after I did, but is still asleep. I carefully get up as to not awaken him, then gently kiss his right cheek because he is laying on his left side. He sighs when I do this but does not wake, and I quickly write him a note before preparing for the Academy. I run up to the opera house kitchen, grabbing breakfast then quickly go back home. I leave breakfast for Erik on my bedside table then cover him with the sheet. After, I don my sword and touch his shoulder before running off to the Academy.

Erik is reading when I return and looks at me blankly when I greet him and ask him about his rest. He then blinks and nods. "Yes. Thank you. I also thank you for the note and breakfast. I must supervise my opera rehearsals now; since you are home, would you like to join me?" He asks getting up and replacing the book in a secret bookcase hidden behind a fake stone wall.

"Yes, I would love to Erik." I say nodding, having him walk over to me and offering me his hand, which I grab.

We go into the rafters and see Carlotta doing her part with the chorus. Her part is very sharp, like written in the score but I wonder if Erik wrote her piece this way to make Carlotta seem horrible or if he did it because he is a musical genius.

"Hey, Erik? Did you write the piece that way?" I ask having him nod.

"Yes. Brilliant is it not?" He asks happily and I nod somewhat lieing.

"It is somewhat creepy,Erik. Is it setting the mood?"

"Yes. Don Juan was a very passionate man who loved a woman. However, he was deformed. Does this sound familiar?" I nod and he continues. "Originally the woman is supposed to humiliate Don Juan and leave him, however, I decided to change the ending, hence Don Juan _Triumphant._ I will take over for Piangi when he goes backstage, then I will be triumphant and retrieve a kiss from Christine in front of all of Paris."

I am speechless for I am thinking of the movie when he is unmasked by Christine. I bite my lip for a second then speak." Isn't the audience going to immediately know the difference between you and Piangi? I mean Raoul is going to know it's you." I glare at Erik when he pats my head stubbornly.

"Most definitely, but I will finally have Christine. Raoul will certainly not do anything to interrupt Christine's performance." He says being oblivious to all consequences of him being exposed in front of _all_ of Paris.

"Unless he pulls out a sword and defeats you again." I say aiming right for his ego in an attempt to save him the humiliation he will feel when Christine does in fact unmask him. Seeing Erik's dark glare, I stand and walk to the ladder. "Just think of the consequences, Erik. I really do not wish for you to die on my last night with you; that is all I am saying." I say defeatedly and he eyes me suspiciously.

"Do you know something I do not?" He asks causing me to shake my head with a small smile.

"I am only saying that it is risky for you to be onstage. People know your voice and your movements. I just don't want you to get hurt. You believe yourself to be a ghost or some immortal being, but you are a man and you have the ability to die. After the masked ball everyone discovered your feelings for Christine and they know that since it is your opera, you will attempt to blend in, in order to have Christine. I would rather leave knowing you are unharmed than to find you being hauled off by the police." I climb down the ladder and go back home with Erik follow closely behind, both of our minds undoubtedly on the night of Don Juan Triumphant's opening.

**-cries- Don Juan Triumphant's the next chapter, so make sure you've researched the 2004 movie for that part of the movie. Like with the Bal Masque, I have twisted it for my own amusement and hopefully yours as well. Reviews allow me to update faster so Please Review!!!!**


	20. Farewell

**HEY PEOPLE!!! This is my Christmas gift to all my readers. This is again one of my favortie chapters just because I messed around with what happened before and after Don Juan Triumphant. Yes this is the night of Erik's Opera. It's definitely fun to have created my own personalities for the characters of the Phantom of the Opera and also created such a fun main character. Without futher ado, I give you Don Juan Triumphant!!!!!**

**PS: ( THIS IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE READ THIS!!!): Raoul's use of slave toward the bottom is actually a cover-up in order to keep this friendly for children of all ages (also I am not a big fan of derrogatory terms or any swearing for that matter except for the words I have already used in this story). What he really says is the more slang way of saying slave or servant and that is why it offends Erik so much.**

**Is this Farewell?**

I am currently walking down the hallway from the chapel in a costume and overwhelming amounts of make-up in order to disguise myself. I hear Raoul talking to the managers and quickly get closer, while keeping to the shadows. He's discussing arresting and most likely killing Erik, for they all know Erik will show up to see his own Opera performed and also to see Christine. I quickly run down to Erik's home and see him donning a black mask that should be revealing at least part of his right cheek, but as I move closer I notice the prosthetics that are allowing him to wear this mask. (A/N: Think the 2004 movie, this is _that_ mask and if you look close enough in the movie, when Christine unmasks Erik she takes the prosthetics covering his ear and right cheek as well).

"Erik! They know your are switching places with Piangi!" I say frantically and he turns to me with a humorless chuckle.

"I know,child. This joke is wearing thin." He says very annoyed. "Enjoy the Opera." He says almost emotionessly and I frown at his revenge and hatred filled attitude right now. He slides a knife on his belt then moves to the exit.

"Erik! I...be careful." I say while he simply continues leaving without a word and I become angry, yelling after him. "Okay! Bye! Glad I meant so much to you!" I give a heavy sigh knowing its useless when he is in this type of mood. I wash the horrible make-up off my face then dress in my clothes. I pack my book on Persia in my satchel bag, putting my sword on top the bag. The rest I leave for Erik, since they are technically his, including the cloak, but the necklace he gave me will never be removed. I then go up to theater and arrive right in time for Erik's entrance.

I am standing in the shadows backstage and see Madame Giry nearly have a heart attack at Erik's entrance. I hold my breath as Erik and Christine soon cross the bridge to each other and Erik holds Christine and sings softly in her ear. Christine then rips off Erik's mask and I feel my heart sink not only at the action but at the hurt clearly on Erik's face and the fact that I know he has now snapped. Erik releases the chandelier then Erik and Christine disappear into the fire.

Madame Giry and Meg rush by me and I run to the tunnel that Erik unarmed for me and silently wait. I soon hear a splash and peek out of the tunnel, seeing Raoul strugging to escape the water trap. He unfortunately succeeds and I curse silently when I remember that my sword is packed with my things in my room. He walks by the tunnel and I trip him, having him fall to the ground rather ungracefully.

"Hello, Raoul. Where are you going?" He sits up and glares at me.

"_You_." He grounds out and I nod.

"Yes. The woman who was protecting her family and nearly ran you through in the process. Now what is your destination?" I ask staying calm but he looks at me with disgust.

"That thing has taken you heart and twisted it." He spits at me and it is now my turn to glare.

"Raoul, do not call a member of my family a thing. The Phantom may seem dangerous and insane but he is human as well. He loves Christine even more than you do and he loves me as well, proving that he does indeed contain a heart. Joseph Buquet threatened the Phantom, therefore, he was killed. The same will happen to you if keep taunting him. Are you able to understand, Raoul?"

"Never. It has brainwashed you." He says standing and quickly throwing me over his shoulder. I keep still, knowing that Raoul will not kill me, for his mind is more focused on "rescuing" Christine.

We walk to the gate leading to Erik's home and we see Christine and Erik talking emotionally. Raoul drops me in the water and trudges to the gate, leaving me now soaked. I do stand after a moment and glare in Raoul's direction.

"It seems we have a guest,Christine." Erik says disdainfully .

"Let her go,you monster!" Raoul yells clutching the gate, while Erik smirks and walks onto the shore, putting his arm around Christine.

"I believe she wishes to stay." He says angrily and Christine whispers something to him that he ignores.

I continue to stand soaked in the lake, but I slowly begin moving back in order to rest against a wall. My movement causes Raoul to look at me and smile.

"Christine and I could adopt you and take you from here." He says for Erik's benefit, knowing that Erik would be completely devastated to endure everyone leaving him.

I glare deeply at Raoul and take a step forward." I would _never_ live with you. I already _have_ a family and I will not abandon them in order to be brainwashed by you." I say icily then continue. "You automatically assume Erik is a bad person. Is it his mask? Or perhaps his displays of self-defense? Maybe it's just because Erik contains the intelligence you apparently lack. Why hate a man when all he has done is love a woman?"

"You're the Phantom's slave!" Raoul roars and I instantly see Erik glare at him.

"_Guest, _you are severely trying my temper. I'd like a word with you." Erik says darkly then lifts the gate and quickly ties Raoul to it, also putting the Punjab Lasso around Raoul's neck.

"Erik..." I say warningly and he looks at me.

"He has angered me to unimaginable levels. I am slowly losing my control." He says with pain and anger evident in his eyes and I look at Christine, glaring.

"Let's go,Christine! Choose. Pick Raoul, he dies. Pick Erik and Raoul goes free while you stay with Erik. Make your choice." I say angrily and she looks at me in shock.

"Such a child should be in an insane asylum." She lectures causing me to grit my teeth and seethe.

"Okay _Number 1,_ I am a year younger than you are, therefore I do not qualify as a child._ Number 2, _I was speaking for Erik, for no doubt those are his thoughts at the moment. _Number 3_, how_ dare _you treat me as though I am helpless and insane. Erik please let me in." I say looking at him and he glares.

"In order to do such, I'd have to kill him. Christine, if you would please pull that lever." Erik says over his shoulder then his eyes return to Raoul.

I see Christine hesitate and I roll my eyes with a heavy sigh. "Christine,pull the lever. If anything I can _help_ your situation."

"Kerin!" Erik yells in a reprimanding tone and I give him a weak smile before walking under the now semi-lifted gate.

"Well I can." I say in protest before walking over to him and his eyes lock on mine. I give him a small smile then gently touch his shoulder. "Calm down, Erik. You might actually kill him. Christine would never forgive you for that." I say softly then move behind him and loosely hug him, resting my head on his back. I feel him relax, almost instantly, but he keeps a firm hold on the rope. I step back and walk over to Christine, being met with a shocked look yet again.

"How did you..." She begins and cuts off when I smile.

"I love him, and he knows that I do. I do not show him pity and he respects that." I say sincerely then turn serious. "I believe Erik deserves to know that you do not hate him. It is your choice, but it would really put him at ease if he knew the truth, Christine." I say quietly then I quickly move to my room and don my sword and bag, preparing to leave.

Erik suddenly yells emotionally to Chistine before coming into my room and looking at me with tearfilled eyes. "Where are you going?" He asks softly yet seriously, and I give him a sad smile.

"Tonight is the night I return to my century. I will be leaving shortly." I say, watching tears roll down his cheeks before he steps forward and embraces me tightly. I return the hug just as powerfully and bury my head in his shirt.

"I will miss you." He mumurs into my hair and I return the same phrase into his shirt.

"Erik?" Christine asks from the doorway and Erik slowly releases me before looking at her.

"Yes?" Erik asks and I glare at Christine, having Erik knowingly ruffle my hair to calm me down.

"May I speak to you?" She asks nervously and Erik nods.

"Of course." He says to Christine then looks at me. "Kerin, may you excuse us?" He asks seriously and I nod with a small smile.

"Yes." I begin to walk away when he grabs me into one more hug, causing me to laugh. He gives me a genuine smile then kisses my forehead before releasing me. I then lean up and kiss his right cheek. " I love you." I whisper as I pull away and he nods, keeping the smile on his face.

"And I you." He says and I slowly make my way from the room, prepared to return to my century with great memories of this awesome, yet unexpected adventure.

**

* * *

****OH YEAH!!!! Now it is time for my readers to ponder the title of this chapter. Is it or is it not? Hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Please Review!!!**


	21. NOT the end

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support of my story and I'd like to apologize for not updating right away. I just had oral surgery a few days ago and have been in a lot of pain, and before that I had midterms and I was adjusting to the new classes of this new semester. February break just began so I will hopefully be able to post another chapter sometime this week, as I am feeling a lot better today. On another note, I began writing this story in February 2006, ironically a year after a family issue occurred in my family, just as it is a year that Kerin has been living on her own. I guess it's true what they say that writer's end up putting a bit of themselves into their writing. Anyway, I was going to trick my reader's with a character death at the beginning but I wouldn't do that...no... PLEASE ENJOY!!!!**

**NOT the end**

When I walk down my steps, I see Raoul sitting on the shore. He looks up with a calm look and he nods to me, not noticing the tears in my eyes. "What is your name again?"

"Kerin. Enjoy your marriage." I say then sigh and walk out of Erik's home. I find a desolate hallway then sit on the floor with my back against the wall waiting for the bright light to appear and take me home. I wrap my arms around my legs then pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in my arms, having tears stain my pants. I soon see a light begin to appear and I lift my head, seeing that it is indeed the same light that brought me here. I wipe my eyes then close my eyes and prepare myself to feel as though I am falling once more. Before that feeling comes,however,I hear footsteps that sound close to together as if someone is running, then suddenly I am sucked into the light yet feel that something has grabbed me as well.

I begin to feel sick then I finally land once again painfully on a...carpet. I slowly sit up, my carpet actually. I smile and realize that I am back at my apartment and I see the credits of the movie playing. My eyes travel downward from the television screen and I notice someone laying on my carpet a few feet from me. I take a closer look and I gasp when I see a familiar looking man. "No,way." I say in disbelief then I notice the Don Juan shirt,black pants, and boots as well as the light brown hair that covers only about three-quarters of the man's head. I quickly move over to him, hoping that he is not dead, even though he is 135 years past his time period. I shake his shoulder and yell for him to wake up, having his eyes flicker open. I hug him tightly and feel him wrap his arms around me as well.

"Kerin? Are you all right?" I hear Erik ask in a hoarse voice, because he no doubt got the wind knocked out of him from the fall.

"Yes,I'm great. What about you?"

"I am also well. Where am I?" He asks sitting up and I pull away from him, sitting back on my knees and smiling at him.

"You are in my apartment. I am very glad you are here, but I must ask, why did you decide to join me?"

He smiles then replies. "The main reason you should already know, but I also have nothing left in that time period. The mob was after me, Christine is marrying Raoul and the Phantom was exposed as only a man with a deformity."

"You are much more than that." I say,standing, and Erik stands as well, brushing himself off before looking at the television.

"What is that?"

"It is a televison. My movie has ended." I say turning of the television and I see Erik nod in understanding.

"I believe you told me of these, televisions. They show events without a person actually having to be at those events,correct?"

"Exactly. You have a good memory for someone who just traveled 135 years into the future. I suppose it would be safest for you to stay here, if you would like. It is nothing much,really, but it's shelter." I say the last part sheepishly and look at him.

"I would love to stay here with you;however, I will need your help with adjusting to living in the twenty-first century."

"Just as you helped me with adjusting to the 19th century. The twenty-first century will seem very odd at first, due to the technology and language but you'll adapt. Come on, I'll show you around." I show him around my apartment then I discuss with him his need for an ID, clothes, and he insists on a mask and a wig also, even though I do not mind. We go to my kitchen and I make him tea, having him enjoy it.

"I am suddenly very tired;is there a place I may rest?"

"The couch or my bed; whichever you would like." I say and he nods before walking over and laying on the couch. I get him an afghan and a pillow, offering them to him and he graciously accepts.

"Thank you." He says smiling at me as he gets comfortable, and I go back to the kitchen, having him speak to me. "She kissed me twice."

"I knew she loved you. I know she is not here in this century, but perhaps you can find someone else, once you have gotten over your loss. Someone a little older perhaps," I say then lower my voice so he does not hear," _wiser_."

"I will certainly not offer my heart so easily next time. Do you believe there is someone in this century for me?" He asks, while I prepare a Hungryman XL with BBQ ribs and cheese fries and sit at the kitchen table.

"I once heard there is someone out there for everyone. I don't know if there is anyone out there for you or me, but I do know that you have been given a second chance to find out." I say thoughtfully and finally notice the time. It is seven o' clock on a school night and I realize it will be quite difficult to get back into my normal routine since my mind is still on 1870. I grab a fork out of one of the drawers then remove my Hungryman XL from the microwave and set it on the table with a glass of milk. I walk out of the kitchen and see Erik laying comfortably with his eyes closed, so I quietly move back to the kitchen and eat my dinner. Afterward, I clean up my dinner then walk quietly over to the sleeping Erik and kiss his forehead before moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I leave the bathroom then shut off all the lights and lay on my bed, falling asleep to my television.

**

* * *

****So they're both in the 21st century now!! WOOT!! There is a lot of drama and humor to come as Erik adapts to the future. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!!!**


	22. EJD Part I

**Another update like I said, I actually typed this a day after I posted the other one. I'm currently working on the second part, which should be done tonight but I like to give a little bit of time in between so peole can mull over what's going on in each chapter before I post a new one. **

**Important Notice: The time traveling did nothing to the time in the future. If you know Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe you'll know what I mean ;the TV is just like the wardrobe(except you don't have to **_**not**_** be looking for something to use it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pillsbury Toaster Strudels or Hungryman XL(last chapter).**

**P.S. _- _Thank you to my loyal reviewers and readers for their support.**

**EJD Part I**

The next morning I am frightened by my alarm, for I am used to waking on my own or having Erik wake me for the Academy. I literally slide out of bed due to my fatigue then grab some clothes from my closet and drag myself into the shower. The luke warm water awakens me before I turn the temperature up and revel in the ability to change the temperature of the water in which I am bathing once more. As I reach for my shampoo, I am slightly saddened that it is not one of Erik's concoctions, and that I am not currently risking hypothermia in Erik's underground lake. I finish my shower then dress quickly before tossing my laundry in a basket and going into my room to dry my hair since Erik is still asleep on the couch.

Erik is awake when I leave my room so I smile at him and walk over to him. "Goodmorning."

He returns my smile with a small grin then sits up, putting his feet on the floor. "Goodmorning. How was your rest?"

"Excellent. Yours?"

"Excellent as well. Thank you once more for allowing me to stay with you. I really do appreciate it."

"You are my friend and family,Erik, why wouldn't I allow you to stay? Do you believe I suddenly stopped loving you because I am back in my own time period? Everything is exactly the same except it is more modern here." I say still smiling and he stands giving me a somewhat serious yet sheepish look.

"You are back where you belong and I somewhat felt as though I was trespassing where I should not. Your world is very different from mine and I did not wish to prevent you from your life simply because I am not from this century, or that I have absolutely no knowledge regarding this century." He admits and I shake my head at him.

"I believe you will have no trouble adapting here. Now if you were not a genius, I_ would _be worried about you taking up all my time. Don't worry you have taken up _all _of my time yet." I say, teasing him and I see him visibly relax and give a small smile."Since we now have that out of they way and I know that you bathe after you wake, follow me."

I take him into the bathroom and walk over to the shower/bathtub. "This is called a shower and to activate the shower part you need to lift this silver knob before you begin the water." I say lifting the silver knob on top of the faucet before picking up the shampoo and bar of soap and turning to him. I hand him the shampoo with a smile."For your hair," I say before giving him the bar of soap. "For the rest of you." This causes him to chuckle slightly at the memory of my third day with him in his home.I turn my attention back to the shower and point to the hot/cold handle. "I believe this is self-explanatory and I will retrieve you a towel and some clothes. Oh and make sure the curtain is closed after you step in." I say leaving the bathroom and returning shortly with a clean set of clothes and a towel. I place the toilet seat cover down then place his clothes on it, hang his towel over the bar, then leave him to take his shower.

I walk to the kitchen and open the freezer looking for something to eat. I just went grocery shopping a few days ago so the freezer has a variety of quick breakfasts I can make, since I am running a little short on time. I grab the box of cherry Toaster Strudels and pop two in the toaster before returning the box to the freezer. I make Erik some tea knowing his eating habits well enough that he doesn't eat in the morning unless I persuade him to do so. Erik enters and sits at the table in front of his tea and I soon join him with my breakfast and a cup of milk.

"What are those?" He asks looking at my plate and I smile discreetly before answering him.

"They are called Pillsbury Toaster Strudels. Do you like cherry?" I ask holding out half of one and he eats it,enjoying it.

"It is very enjoyable, thank you." He says sipping his tea and I split my other Toaster Strudel in half.

"You're welcome. You may have the rest. I need to get ready for school." I say finishing my half then getting up and clearing my place after Erik eats the other half. "I have another toothbrush in the cabinet when you wish to brush your teeth." He follows me to the bathroom and we brush our teeth then I finish getting ready for school and grab my backpack from my room. I put on my coat then walk over to Erik and hug him before leaving the house and walking to school.

When I get hom from school, I find Erik on the couch reading a book with a mask and wig on."Hi Erik." I say and walk over to him sitting next to him on the couch. "How'd did you..."

"I have my ways. Now, how was school?" He ask changing the subject in order to draw my attention from his face.

"All right. We have a lot of things to do today, are you ready?"

"Yes." He says putting his book down and standing. We walk downtown and find him some dress shirts,pants, a tie, boxer shorts, t-shirts,pj pants, and socks. I pay for it, having Erik be slightly angered that he cannot pay for his own clothing due to his lack of modern American money. I assure him that it is all right and that I have enough money from the government, wills, and my father to be able to buy necessities for him. I also by him a very cheap pair of casual shoes so he does not have to walk around in his Don Juan boots. I show Erik around downtown since we are done with our shopping and he seems to enjoy that people are more caught up with themselves than to stare at his mask.

By dusk, we return to my apartment and I make us dinner while also throwing in a load of laundry in order for Erik to have some clothes to wear tomorrow. I eat dinner with him then get started on my homework right away. I should have started it when I got home from school, but I enjoyed helping Erik adjust to this century this afternoon. I finish in about an hour then I check on Erik's clothes finding them ready for the dryer, which would be around another hour. I hang his dress shirts and dress pants to let them air dry then I throw eveything else in the dryer.

I find Erik laying on the couch reading the same book he was reading earlier and I smile at how content he looks. I leave my apartment then walk around my neighborhood, trying to stay awake so I can fold Erik's clothes when they're done in the dryer. I check my watch and it's around 8:15 PM. I yawn feeling the time travel and my school day catch up with me so I decide to go home and ask Erik if he'll wake me in an hour. I walk into my apartment and I find Erik sitting up on the couch looking at me. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk. Did I worry you? I didn't mean to do so." I say looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"I was worried at first then I assumed it was a habit of yours. You are quite adventurous and independent."

"I am and my time in the past only helped with that. You may accompany me next time, if you'd like." I say having him nod. "You're clothes are drying and should be done in an hour. Could you please wake me then?" I ask walking to my bedroom door.

"If that is what you wish." He says and I thank him before going into my room and falling asleep on my bed.

I awaken in the middle of the night on my own and walk out of my room seeing Erik asleep and a neatly folded pile of laundry next to the couch. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek, not really surprised by his selfless act of not waking me. I go into the bathroom to prepare for bed before falling asleep once more in my room.

**All right, so this was more of a filler chapter than anything but I still feel it turned out pretty well. The next part actually explains the acronym I put for the title of this chapter and it has something big in it. Please read and review and I will try to update soon!! **


	23. EJD Part 2

**Another update!! Nothing much to say except enjoy!!**

**EJD Part II**

One night while I'm laying on my bed doing homework, Erik moves into the doorway and knocks. I look at him, and sit up after noting the serious look on his face. "Hey, is something wrong?" I ask concerned and he shakes his head while leaning on the doorjamb.

"No. I wanted to ask you something." He says with slight hesitation and I motion for him to join me on my bed, while I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and place my feet on the floor. He walks over and sits next to me, silently. I look at him and see that he is apprehensive of asking me whatever he is wishing to ask. "Have you ever thought of adoption?"

"Yeah, when I first realized I was alone I did. The government wanted to put me in a group home but I refused. They gave me a deal that said I had to agree to contacting them once a month and having the police contact the school every week to make sure I'm staying in school. My best friend's mom checks on me a lot too, whenever my best friend comes over. Being an only child kind of helps you adapt to lonliness easier so I never really thought of adoption again. Besides, I was happy with my life the way it was after the deal, but you being here has made it even better."I say smiling at him and he gives a small smile.

"Well, if you were given the opportunity, would you accept it?"

"Right now? No. I mean what about you? I'd feel much safer with you than some strangers who don't even know me. I would never give up the life I have now for a different one." I say firmly and I see that look in his eyes that I saw when we left Madame Giry's office on Christmas Eve.

"Then you would not mind if I wanted to adopt you?" He asks seriously and I shake my head.

"Of course not, but it would be a lot of responsibilty on your part. Seeing as you are not from this century, you probably would not be able to do so. If you could, we'd have to get a bigger apartment so you could have your own sanctuary. However, in order to pay for it you'd have to get a job and deal with the public. You'd also have to talk with my teachers and go to school performances. I'm just happy you're alive and healthy and at least some sort of guardian." I say wishing he could adopt me, but there is no way he'd be able to due to him having no birth records from this time period.

Suddenly Erik leaves the room and comes back in with a binder with the state emblem on it. He sits beside me then opens the binder and hands me a packet of papers. I glance over the first few pages describing a court case before seeing Erik's full name, birthdate and social security number. "Erik how did you...?" I ask trailing off at his somewhat serious expression.

"I told the judge that I was not born in a hospital and that my parents never told anyone of my existence. This is true, only it was in a different century. I told them that they burned all the records of my entire family's existence, and after a lot of paperwork, I am now who you see on that paper."

"Erik James Daemon, I like it. Is November 21st your real birthday?"

"My mother used to say something about that day so perhaps it is. James was my favorite toy when I was little."

"The stuffed monkey?" I ask looking at him with a smile and he smiles as well nodding.

"Yes, I made him myself. Unfortunately, I left him behind after I met Madame Giry. I did make a music box with a more elegant form of James on top in Persian robes when I returned from Persia." He then meets my eyes and looks slightly nervous again. "There are signed papers in that packet if you wish for me to adopt you. All you will have to do is meet with a judge in private, in order to say if you are comfortable with the situation. " He says seriously while I give him a huge grin and I feel adrenaline flood my senses.

I then tackle him into a hug after putting the binder on the floor and he laughs, embracing me tightly in return."Of course I do,Erik. I would love to be your daughter officially."

"I am very pleased." He says kissing the top of my head. "I love you." He says softly into the top of my head and I close my eyes, extremely happy that Erik wants to adopt me and that he has gone through just to be able to do so.

"I love you too,Erik. I can't believe how much you went through only to adopt me."

"You can't,my dear?" Erik asks amused and I laugh, anxiously awaiting the day when I am official Erik James Daemon's daughter.

**I know, I know. Not a really awesome ending to the chapter but I didn't have time to make one up. I've got spring break next week and it's the end of the marking period on thursday. All of my teachers are giving tests and essays the entire week so I won't be able to update for awhile. I hope this holds you guys over until I am able to update again. REVIEWS BRING LONGER CHAPTERS AND EARLIER UPDATES, so I hope you will please consider reviewing (cough people who only read and do not review cough). I welcome flames too if you are really bothered by my story in some way. Honestly, any sort of response from my readers is appreciated.**

**+fgf+**


	24. Erik's First Day

**YAY!! I am officially done with high school forever!! Last saturday was my graduation and I am also excited to be 18 this Sunday. Anyway,I've noticed that my reviewers were expecting Kerin and Erik to get together, but I am glad all of you like my decision for them. Don't worry Erik and Kerin will have relationships of their own, just not yet. As always there will be drama and mild humor along the way so ENJOY!!**

**ALSO: Last chapter took place a month after chapter 22. In that month Erik has adapted to the 21st century quite well and has picked up a more modern but still somewhat sophisticated way of speaking.**

**Slight Dark humor in this chapter as well.**

Erik's First Day of School

Soon I am officially Erik's daughter and I am currently having a masked man attempt to wake me for school. He is gently shaking me and I am expertly ignoring him and feigning sleep, while also trying to fall back asleep.

"Kerin, wake up." He says causing me to turn over so my back is to him, and I am able to continue to try and fall back asleep. "Oh no you don't," He says now kneeling on the bed and leaning over me. "It is not _my_ fault you did not set your alarm." He says and I turn onto my back and sit up rubbing my tired eyes and yawning.

"Morning to you too,Erik." I say sarcastically before wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"What time did you fall asleep?" He asks hugging me in return and resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Twelve or one. My thoughts kept me awake." I say honestly and he kisses my forehead before standing.

"Creative minds may never be put to rest. I find I have the same problem. The trick is to numb your creative mind with something dull until you are asleep and then allow it to be active once more, while you dream." Erik says with a smile then moves to the door. "I will attempt to make breakfast, while you prepare for school."

"All right." I say getting up as he leaves, then tiredly walk over to my dresser, grab clothes, and go into the bathroom. After becoming full awake from my shower, I go to the kitchen to find a plate of microwave pancakes, with utensils, butter, and syrup set up at my place. Erik is currently pouring me a glass of milk and then places it in front of me.

"Thank you,Erik." I say taking a bite after preparing my pancakes and he grabs his tea off the counter, finishing it, before putting the coffee mug in the sink.

"You're welcome. I should probably shower." He says slipping out of the kitchen and taking a shower. He soon comes out of the bathroom and re-enters the kitchen in a maroon dress shirt, black dress pants, and black socks.

"Are you doing anything today?" I ask finishing my breakfast and having him smile and nod.

"I was offered a job as the pianist for "Fiddler on the Roof", the play at your high school." He says happily.

"That's great,Erik. I did not even know you tried out."

"Well, I wanted to provide for you now that I am your father. I also wish to pay you back for taking care of me and helping me adjust to this century." He says, while I get up and clean my dishes. "You have already been working on the musical for a few weeks, correct?"

"Yes. I am one of the villagers and a chorus girl." I say holding back a laugh and I see Erik smile.

"Ah...chorus girl, you say? That is quite ironic but this time the chorus girl is my daughter not my infatuation. Not that I am not obsessed with you, it is only in a different way from my obsession with Christine." He says.

"You are also not the Phantom anymore." I say, having him nod. I then give him a small sad smile. "It is also very nice to have a father who can actually be a father." I say moving to the doorway of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Erik asks softly and I turn to him.

"Let's just say my father didn't really consider me as his number one priority and eventually didn't consider me his daughter." I say going to the bathroom to get ready for school. I grab my backpack from my room when I am done in the bathroom and I see Erik is ready to go with a briefcase and his coat already on. I walk over to him then grab my coat and put it on as well.

"You know, children should always be number one in their parents mind. As for your father disowning you, I would kill him with no remorse at all. No child should ever be disowned, especially a wonderful one such as you." He says furiously and I touch his arm, meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, Erik, but even though he did it I do not believe he should be killed. Definitely not by your hand,either."

"But what if I left him breathing?" Erik continues in protest.

"Okay, as long as you leave him breathing." I say, just to entertain him and he smirks at me, though it is more like a smile.

" All right, now to find him." He says as we walk to the door and I laugh. He instinctively grabs my hand and squeezes it when we go outside. We held hands every time we left his home in 1870, so I suppose old habits die hard-not that I mind. We soon arrive at school and he reluctantly releases my hand but continues to walk near me.

"That's the office. I will see you later, Erik." I say as we arrive right near the main office.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." He says putting a hand on my shoulder for a second before walking into the office. I see him talk to the secretary and I go to my locker before going to first period.

Fifth period, we walk to the auditorium for choir rehearsal and hear music coming from within. We walk through the doors and I see Erik playing the piano that is on the floor, not the stage. He looks at me and nods slightly, so I jump off the stage and walk over to him, having him stop looking at me. I put a hand on his shoulder and speak.

"Have you been in here the whole morning?" I ask, having him nod.

"Yes."

"Kerin who is that?" I hear my choir teacher ask and I look up seeing everyone looking at me.

"Erik." I say, lost for words at the moment.

"Erik, Kerin? Explain further." says my teacher walking down the stairs and Erik stands, causing me to let go of his shoulder.

"I am Erik Daemon, the pianist for "Fiddler on the Roof ". " He says.

"I am Victoria Rickard. The choral teacher at this high school."

"My apologies for interrupting your rehearsal." Erik says sincerely.

"Oh no, you didn't interrupt. You seem to know Kerin." She replies nicely and I see Erik relax a little.

"Yes, very well."

"Then you know she is quite talented." My teacher says proudly and Erik nods.

"Yes I have heard her sing briefly but never her full potential. I should leave you to your rehearsal. It was nice meeting you, and see you soon, Kerin."

I look at him and he gives me a look that lets me know he's smiling on the inside. I smile in return."See you later,Erik." I walk onto the risers and immediately people overwhelm me with questions about Erik. I answer them with short answers that do not reveal anything and they eventually leave me alone. I see Erik go into the back of the auditorium and we sing our Women's Chorus songs before everyone clears out for lunch.

I stay behind and Erik walks up to me."Hello, my dear. Your peers seemed very curious about me."

I nod with a nervous laugh."Yeah, a lot of curiosity comes with a new person."

"Care to share anything?"

"No. All of it was harmless curiosity and I did not reveal anything about you or our past."

He nods seriously. "Good."

I decide to change the subject. "So how did you like the Women's Chorus?"

Erik runs a hand through his hair trying to think of a good way to answer and this causes me to laugh. "It has...potential." He says and I frown slightly.

"This is the answer I get from the musical genius?" I ask, knowing that he is not being entirely truthful, for the Chorus is a bit imbalanced with tone quality.

"All right,my dear. Potential, yet very limited potential." He says sheepishly.

"Thank you. I simply wanted an expert's opinion."

"You're welcome. Shouldn't you be having lunch right now?" He asks looking at me with concern.

"Yes, and you should too. Follow me." I say moving to the door and I stop when Erik speaks.

"Kerin." He protests and I turn to him knowing he does not wish to leave the auditorium.

"Erik. You have to get used to everyone. I mean people will be around you while you are playing. You may hold my hand if you'd like." I offer hoping that will persuade him to come eat with me and meet my friends.

"I'd rather you not be made fun of for holding a grown man's hand because of his social issues."

"I don't care what people think and I'd rather you not be uncomfortable with people staring or talking." I say holding out my hand. He may be a grown man but he has always had the world laugh and stare at him, resulting in him become upset whether it is rage or sadness. He grabs my hand then we leave the auditorium. I feel his hand tighten around mine as we walk to my locker. People yell to me in the hall in teasing tones but I ignore them and we eventually arrive at my locker. I release his hand to open my locker and I am embraced tightly from behind.

"Hey K!" I hear my best friend Jack say from behind me.

"Hey Jack." I say turning to him and he glances at Erik.

"What's up and who is that?" He asks quietly, releasing me.

"Whispering is quite rude,boy." I hear Erik say angrily and Jack looks at him defiantly.

I quickly stomp on Jack's foot to distract him and he glares at me. "What the hell, Kerin?!"

"I am warning you that now is not the time for one of your smartass responses." I say fiercely, while trying not to look at Erik.

"Kerin, what the hell is up with you?" Jack asks still very confused and frustrated.

"Testing someone's temper is not a good idea right now. So watch your mouth." With this I turn to Erik and he nods telling me he's okay.

"You still haven't told me who he is." Jack says calming down and I look at him once more.

"This is Erik Daemon, the pianist for "Fiddler on the Roof". "I then look at Erik. "Erik, this is Jack Krighton, my best friend."

"Are you eating with us?" Jack asks Erik and I step in.

"Not today. Perhaps later in the week." I respond and Jack gives me an odd look.

"Kerin, can I speak to you for a sec?"

I nod. "Sure. Excuse us,Erik." I say following Jack down the hall a bit and feel Erik watching us.

"Why were you holding hands with that guy? He looks like the Phantom of the Opera, but without all the creepy black clothing."

"He's not crazy about people knowing his personal life. I was holding his hand because he is uncomfortable in crowds."

"That guy is creepy. I don't like you hanging out with him."

"He's my father,Jack. Not biological of course but he adopted me a little while ago."

"Your father?!" He exclaims and I wince, praying Erik did not hear that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said he doesn't like people knowing his personal life."

"He's your dad." Jack says thoughtfully. "I am so happy for you,Kerin. You deserve some sort of family." He says and I hug him.

"I have had you and your mom for support ever since my dad left and my mother passed away. I am glad you accept him."

He pulls back and looks at me. "So tell me, why does he look like the Phantom?"

"I've said enough for today." I say making my way back to Erik and he's giving me a stern look.

"Kerin, why not?" Jack asks walking right behind me, while Erik continues to look at me.

"Excuse us." Erik says seriously then walks away causing me to follow him outside after I give Jack a "leave it be" look.

"Erik, I'm sorry." I say sincerely before he turns to me more hurt than angry.

"Why did you talk about our life? It is supposed to be kept private between you and I." Erik reprimands quietly and I bow my head.

"He's my best friend,Erik. He deserves to know that I am happy and that I have a parent once more." I say not wishing to look at him.

"Did you discuss my mask?" He asks softly yet angrily as well.

I turn a glare to him. "Of course not. That is your business. I cannot believe you would think I'd discuss your mask with someone. I do not even discuss it with you!"

"And why not?" He asks nonchalantly, which makes me angry for he already knows the answer.

"You already know the answer to that, Erik. Excuse me, I am late for math." I say walking off only to have him ask me to return to him. I ignore him reluctantly and go to math.

After school I tell the director of the play that I am not feeling well, and I walk home locking myself in my room. This of course is preparation for Erik's temper when he arrives home after rehearsal.Until then, I simply sit on my bed with my homework and wait.

**

* * *

****All right. I just finished typing this and I hope you guys liked it. I know I haven't updated in a while. Reason is I have been busy with graduation parties and I was busy with school up until last saturday(my graduation). Hey my neglecting of updating did allow me to graduate with honors though so I am quite happy about that. I am off from work thursdays, fridays, and saturdays every week so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. Well, I am now off to work! Please review!!**


	25. Trust

**Wow it has been a long time since I've updated an actual chapter. I tried to update during my first year of college but then when I went to upload the chapter I thought I had typed, I couldn't find it. I haven't had the patience to re-type it since then so I now it looks like I haven't updated in about a year. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 25**

Two and a half hours later, I hear the front door slam and then Erik yell.

"Kerin, get out here!" He yells quite angrily, so I ignore him and he speaks again."Kerin, I said get out here. I would like to speak with you." He says in a calmer but still angry tone and I reluctantly open the door, seeing him standing by the front door. He is glaring at me so I cross my arms over my chest and lean against my doorjamb calmly.

"You know that I really dislike speaking with you when you're angry. Besides you are angry due to your own assumptions, not due to anything I did." I say still calmly.

"Do you _enjoy_ disobeying me? Is my life so immensely entertaining that you feel the need to share it?" He asks more upset than angry now and I shake my head.

"Of course not, Erik. Jack is my best friend from this century and I tell him everything. I did not mean to upset you by telling him, but he is very trustworthy and I would never tell him anything about you directly such as your past or your mask. Don't you trust _me_ never to do something like that?" I ask sadly, knowing that question with allow him to calm down and think clearly.

As expected, Erik frowns and he meets my eyes sadly. "Of _course_ I do. You are the _only _person I trust in this century." He says then runs his hand through his hair. "And now I must seem like a horrible father in your friend's eyes. I apologize, mon ami." He says and I walk over to him.

"It is all right. I also do not believe Jack has any negative thoughts about you at all; aside from you being a _tiny_ bit strict and intimidating." I say making a small space between my thumb and forefinger and looking through it to prove a point and Erik raises an eyebrow.

"You truly believe me to be such?" He asks surprised and I sheepishly nod.

"I admit that you can be, but you were the Phantom of the Opera, Erik, it's to be expected that you'd still act a bit like your alter ego. Plus you need a bit of a backbone, so I'm glad you're still like that." I say with a smile and I sit on the back of the couch while he crosses his arms over his chest.

"But you are not afraid of me, correct?" He asks hopefully and I stand and grasp his shoulders, meeting his eyes.

"I never have been and I never plan to be, so no, I am not afraid of you." I say and he gives me a relieved look and a small smile.

"Well good. Now you missed practice to avoid me, not because you were truly ill, correct?" He asks with a tiny bit of doubt and I nod.

"Correct." I say not wishing to bring up the entire previous discussion. "I'm starving. I'll go start dinner." I say then go to the kitchen and begin dinner. When dinner is prepared we eat in comfortable silence then I do homework in my room while Erik looks over some notes for the musical. After I finish my homework, I bid Erik goodnight then settle under the covers and go to sleep.


	26. Never

**I hope some people are still reading this. I know it's been a long time but the first year of college is always very busy. Now I'm going into sophomore year of college and I'm going to try to update as much as I can but I can't promise an update schedule. Most of my weeks are going to be packed since I have a lot of classes and I'm the co-leader of an organization on campus that runs events on weekends and some events are overnights. I also am getting inducted into an honor society and they have a lot of events going on during the year too but I will try my best to update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

In the middle of the night, I wake suddenly and lay there, frustated that I'm just awake for no reason. Then I try to go back to sleep and suddenly hear a noise come from the living room. I brush it off and attempt to go back to sleep and then I hear Erik yell. I immediately get up and rush to the living room, seeing Erik having a really bad dream by sweating and crying out in pain in his sleep. I kneel next to him and gently shake his shoulder trying to calmly wake him, as you should never abruptly awaken a person having a nightmare. He doesn't wake up and yells again, while thrashing in his sleep. I suddenly just panic and grip his shoulders firmly then yell "Erik", having him cry out softly then shift and open his eyes. He jumps and instantly tenses when his eyes focus on me and I quickly release him, having him look at me curiously.

"Kerin, why are you out here?" He asks a bit annoyed and defensively and I glare at him.

"_You_ are why I'm out here, Erik. I was only trying to help. You were having a bad dream." I say trying to keep the anger out of my voice, for I know he is simply being the way he is due to his nightmare.

"Bad dream is an understatement, but you don't have to come to my rescue, Kerin. I am a grown man." He says in a reproachful tone, attempting to make me feel guilty for damaging his pride.

"Well then next time I'll simply let you drown in you dreams and take it out on me, like you always do. I'm _so sorry_ that I give a crap about your well-being and that I cannot stand to hear you suffer in your sleep." I say angrily then move to grab my coat and my backpack with my homework in it, while slipping on my sneakers. "Just leave me alone, you ungrateful bastard." I say then walk out the door and slam it behind me, before running down the street and staying out until walking to school the next morning. I go to my locker, calmed down from the night before, and then I go toward the library, running, quite literally, into Erik.

He places his hands on my shoulder to steady me then he has me meet his eyes. His eyes convey hurt and they are full of remorse. "Kerin, may I speak with you privately?" He asks in a serious tone and I bow my head then nod, knowing from previous experience with surrogate parents-of whom I will touch on quite later- that this is the moment where I am to be yet again parentless.

I follow Erik into the auditorium and instantly begin to cry, causing him to instantly turn to me and gently grip my shoulders. I look at him sadly and he's looking at me thoroughly concerned. "I know what happens when I speak out to a parent, just make it quick okay, Erik?" I say solemnly and he looks at me still concerned and now very confused.

"Make what quick?" He asks completely clueless and I sigh and wipe my eyes, then clear my throat.

"You're going to cut me loose, aren't you? That's what my foster parents did, when I spoke out against them." I say and he instantly embraces me very tightly.

"_Never _would I let you leave my parenting. You are my whole life, Kerin, and I would never disown you. I beg that you never have those thoughts regarding me again." He says quite emotionally and I feel relief flood my senses. "_Not _that I'm giving you permission to disobey me, my dear, but every family has its arguments and moments of misunderstanding." He says in a playful tone and I hug him back, burying my head in his chest.

"I love you, Erik." I mumur contently and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too, mon ami." He says and we soon pull away from one another. He is about to speak when the bell for first period rings and he glares at the ceiling. "I guess we'll have to finish our discussion during lunch or at home. Have a good morning." He says and I smile at him then move to the door.

"Thanks Erik, you too." I say then run off to first period. The day passes slowly and soon it's time for lunch. I have to buy cafeteria food today due to me leaving the house quickly last night, so I make a sandwich and I get to the register, about to charge, when an arm passes in front of me with more than the proper amount for my lunch. I look to my left and see Erik smiling at me.

" Our are together, Betty." He says confidently and Betty looks at him surprised but takes his money and gives him the proper change.

"Enjoy your lunches." She says and I nod, while Erik verbally thanks her and then I walk out of the cafeteria with Erik following me. He soon moves to walk beside me and I give him a quizzical look.

"How'd you know I was in there?" I ask and he smiles.

"I had a feeling you'd be buying today due to the incident last night and I needed to buy also, due to the same reason." He says as we walk toward my friends.

Jack smiles at me from the floor, then sobers up when he notices Erik. I look at Erik and see him giving Jack a smirk, to which I respond by smacking his arm.

Erik looks at me innocently and I fight the urge to smile. I then roll my eyes and turn back to Jack. "Would you mind if I had lunch with Erik today, Jack? I'll sit with you tomorrow, promise." I say and he nods.

"Of course. He's your dad and is allowed to spend time with you. I'll tell the others when they come." Jack says then looks nervously at Erik. "And I won't tell anyone about you being her father, sir." Jack says, and I see Erik nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll see you later." I say then Erik and I go to the auditorium. We sit on the stage and face each other, then I speak. "So, I'm sorry about calling you an ungrateful bastard. I know you were upset about your nightmare and were only being moody due to it, but I was still angered by you behavior. Not that it justifies me calling you names by any means." I say, remorsefully and he nods, swallowing his bite of sandwich.

"And due to my damaged pride, at having my daughter see me in such a state, I panicked and reprimanded you for helping me. My dream had to do with my mask and I believe it was simply an extension of my insecurities from earlier that day." He says and I smile.

"May we have a truce and simply forget about yesterday and last night?" I ask putting out my hand and he shakes it, while smiling.

"I believe that would be best. Truce." He says and I smile back at him.

"Good. So what'd you think of Concert Choir today?" I ask, relieved that we are back on good terms with one another and he speaks.

"The women's french ensemble was very good. The men's ensemble was quite disturbing yet somewhat funny. It is very amusing how your choir director chose quite contradictory songs." He says amused and I nod.

"It amused me as well." I say and then we finish eating in silence. Soon the bell rings, so I say goodbye to Erik with a kiss on his left cheek then run off to math. After school it's time for rehearsal and we are running through the wedding scene of Fiddler on the Roof. Suddenly I see our Director, Mrs. Friedell, move toward Erik her hand stretched out toward his face.

* * *

**Haha cliffy! I still have it in me! The choir thing and doing Fiddler on the Roof in 10th grade are actually true and so it's bringing back memories of high school, while I write this. The women's ensemble song was about these women singing about how "good and handsome" their husbands are and the men's ensemble was "And I wished to be single again". Both are really good songs and are quite contradictory-- as my best friend(on whom Kerin's best friend is based) and I pointed out in real life and as Erik points out in this story.**


	27. Newton's Third Law of Motion

**Hey all! Just got finished with a really rough semester (hence why I haven't updated in over 4 months). Hopefully next semester will be better but I have part two of a class that is insane (Psychology Research Statistics and Methods Part 2, it's a requirements for all psych majors and my professor is the kind that literally crams 3 hours of material into 50 minutes and has like 2 hours free for office hours which equals almost the entire class failing and 15 lab assignments every week so that we can "catch-up" on our own). Horrid, Horrid class and all I want to be is an elementary school counselor. Do I REALLY need to learn all this research crap when I'm not a Bachelor of Science Psych Major nor do I have any desire to do any sort of research psychology EVER? I just want to help kids and not have my GPA plummet because of a crappy class and teacher that is not even relevant to what I want to do for a career. SO ANYWAY, the class I just described was my main reason for no updates and my reason for probably limited or no updates next semester. Enough of my rant (but man is it good to vent), I have a full month off from school so I will hopefully be able to update a good amount during that time. I really do hope people are still out there reading my stories. I see 27 people read my last chapter (which makes me happy!) and two people reviewed! Yes there is no more POTO action really anymore but Erik still has phantom tendencies and just you wait……there is a lot more drama and comedy ahead. I now complete my Author's note and I will now FINALLY begin the chapter…ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27**

**Newton's Third Law of Motion**

I have always really thought that people saying "At that moment, time just stopped and slowly something happened" was really corny, especially with kissing scenes. This time, however, it really does seem as though everything has slowed down at least. Time hasn't stopped exactly but it certainly feels like time has slowed as I suddenly have everything else fade around me and I am fully focused on Mrs. Friedell reaching toward Erik's face. She's walking toward his right side while he has his eyes closed and he's really into the music, as Erik always is when he plays music or listens to music. Closing the eyes really does cease all distraction and allow only auditory stimuli to assault your senses, which allows full focus and dedication.

I am unfortunately frozen at the moment watching her inch closer to the piano and suddenly I jolt out of my frozen state and get an instant rush of adrenaline. I push through everyone then leap off the stage over the risers and land right as Mrs. Friedell yells and rips Erik's mask from his face. Erik quickly turns his head with his hand flying to cover his cheek yet in addition to ripping off Erik's mask, she has removed his wig too. I shove Mrs. Friedell really hard out of the way then quickly move to Erik hugging him and putting his right cheek into my shoulder, feeling him shaking with panic and he's just freaking out at the moment. Everyone has gasped at what happened but all I care about at the moment is Erik, so I just rest my chin on his head and hold him tightly, stroking his hair and trying to calm him.

I hear a growl from behind me then a yell of frustration. "Kerin Thomas! How dare you lay a _hand_ on me! You are instantly removed from the show for assaulting the director, much less with no grounds to do so!" Mrs. Friedell yells and I just close my eyes, not caring at the moment.

Then I hear someone else jump from the stage and then hear Jack's voice. "Well, you're losing at least one more cast member. I quit. _No one_ treats my best friend or her father that way." Jack says and I instantly hear more people get off the stage and say they quit too, agreeing with Jack.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head seeing Jack offering Erik's mask to me. I give him a sincere look with a grim smile and turn my head back and look down at Erik. "Erik?" I ask softly and I feel him tense.

"What?" He asks almost inaudibly and I frown at his broken very fragile tone.

"I have your mask." I say and I hear him sigh then he shakily holds out his hand.

I place the mask in it then kiss the top of his head, before he sits up and turns away from me. Jack hand me Erik's wig and I put it on the keys in front of Erik. Then I place a hand on Erik's shoulder, squeezing gently, before gritting my teeth and turning to Mrs. Friedell, thoroughly ticked off. "My father is a respectful man and has obeyed every one of the rules of the theater since day one. Did you not think that when he didn't remove his mask that there was possibly a reason? Obviously not." I say, scoffing then continue. "Erik was my friend before he adopted me and he still is. You don't deserve to hear this but it's important nonetheless. All of Erik's life he was made out to be a bad person, yet it was people like you who made him that way! He's a good man." I say emphatically and cross my arms over my chest. " Pretty tempermental, but I love him just the way he is. Oh and by the way, Erik's the musical genius here and I would've quit if you hadn't removed me." I say finishing telling her off then I turn back to check on Erik and see him standing.

I walk over to him and he instantly pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too." He says, and I hug him back, smiling, and I hear someone start clapping, then everyone else joins in.

"This is ridiculous! How was I supposed to know he had something to hide behind the mask?!" Mrs. Friedell exclaims.

"Did you ever ask?" I hear Jack ask angrily.

"How can anyone be _exactly _like the Phantom of the Opera? It was a fictional tale." She says in a disbelieving tone and I hear Erik chuckle.

"If they are him, however, that was my previous occupation." Erik says proudly and I pull back and smile at him, having him smile back.

"Kerin, is that true?" I hear Melinda ask from the crowd near the stage and I look at her and nod.

"The real one from 1870, yes." I say and she gives me an odd look.

"But, how is that possible?" She asks and I think for a second before replying.

"Let's just say it involved a DVD, time travel, and a bond that occurred between two people from different time periods." I say then one of the main actors John speaks up.

"Hey Mr. Daemon, why don't you be our director? You are, after all, a genius with music, and we'd listen to you." He says and Erik gets a hesitant look on his face and is about to speak when I cut in.

"Careful guys, he's really strict when it comes to music and singing, and he's a major perfectionist." I say embellishing these facts about Erik a little and I see Erik giving me a look where he's attempting to seem angry with me but I see that he is actually fighting a smile.

"Kerin..." He says reproachfully with his arms over his chest and I imitate his stance then speak.

"Erik…" I say in the exact same tone and the smile breaks through.

"I'm not _that_ strict. And no, my dear, I am not a perfectionist." He says and I nod.

"Okay, whatever you say, Erik." I say in fake agreement and when he goes to say a comeback, I stop him. "You're possible cast is waiting, Monsieur." I say formally and he raises an eyebrow then turns to look at the cast.

"I accept the invitation." He says and everyone cheers and Mrs. Friedell immediately approaches Erik so I get up on stage with everyone else to help reset the stage so we can restart the scene and so the two of them can talk, since I know Erik is feeling way better now. I joke around with Jack for a bit and we chat excitedly about our new director and then I hear Erik call my name and I go out on stage and see Erik beckoning me over to him. I go over to Mrs. Friedell and Erik and Mrs. Friedell looks at me guiltily.

"Kerin, I apologize." She says somewhat reluctantly and with very little if any sincerity.

"Apologize to Erik, not me. However, I don't want you near him any longer so I'd prefer you just leave without another word." I say angrily and she looks at me offended.

"Excuse me, I will not be spoken to in that way by a child." She says in a condescending tone and I feel a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to Erik's side.

"You're correct, she doesn't. I, however, do have that authority and I would like for you to cease interrupting my rehearsal and leave the auditiorium." He says neutrally and she glares at him.

"_Your _rehearsal?"She asks incredulously.

"I recall these young men and women asking me to replace you as the director. I also recall accepting. Now if you'd please…" Erik says gesturing to the door and she makes an aggravated sound then storms out of the auditorium. "Cho, Laura, make sure everyone and everything is in the correct location." He says to the stage managers. "Everyone we're starting at the top of the wedding scene." He says squeezing my shoulder then moving back to the piano and I go back on stage and get in position, and we continue with rehearsal with a new director and no more distractions.

* * *

**Okay so that's where I'm ending it because it's the end of a major event. The next chapter will be up in a week or earlier, depending on the feedback I get from this. If I get instant reviews and a good amount of hits I'll post the next one sooner.**


End file.
